Vermillion
by Kazuma20
Summary: This is my take on what happens at the end of the manga. Ranma learns swordmanship after being betrayed.
1. Phantoms

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Prologue**

**Phantoms

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc one: Soulless Knights

* * *

**_

It was or has been two years since I was here in Tokyo. Ranma walked down an undisclosed street. He wore a black kimono, and a thin white kimono underneath the black one they hung loosely on him. He had on a white hakama. A sword on his left side. His long black hair tied in a ponytail. Carrying a sack with a rope wrapped around his left-hand three times.

People moved out of the way when he walked by not wonting to get too, close to him. He's head was down with his bangs covering his eyes. His sandals made a scraping sound as he walked by.

'I tried to stay away from this city the pain. I had experience here. Still, is fresh in my mind. She hurt me by what she did. It is something I can never forgive. I can never forget what I say that day.' he thought.

He continued walking down the street till he reached a crossroad. He was going to visit his mother for the first time in more than two years. After mastering his family's style of swordsmanship and the sword by his side was a family heirloom.

'The scrolls and sword I found in the attic at my mother's house helped me get over some of the pain I felt. I will only use my sword to protect people from suffering.' thought Ranma.

Ranma remembered that day two years ago it was a bout a week after the Failed Wedding. His mother was cleaning the attic. He found a sturdy wooden trunk in the attic with a rusted lock. He pulled the lock off and opened the trunk up.

He found a sword in it and more than 15 scrolls. He picked up the first one and started reading it over. It was about something called Battojutsu and the five basic forms of swordsmanship. He sat their fir over an hour reading the scroll. He quickly picked up the other scrolls and used Mousse's Hidden Weapon's Technique to stuff the scrolls and sword in his sleeves.

Since they had a vacation before school began again. So he went on a training trip. To study the five basic forms and Battojutsu and three other scrolls. He was seventeen at the time and was entering his second year of high school.

* * *

Ranma Shook his head out of that memory and walked across the road to the other sidewalk. 'I was so young and foolish and trusting. I can't believe I trusted her like I did. I was so stupid. But never again will io trust another woman.'

Ranma reached his mother's house and walked to the door and knocked on the oak door. He heard light footsteps coming to the door and it opened.

"Hello mom. How are you?" he asked.

His mother didn't answer his question just gathered him in a hug. "Oh! My son. It's good to see you after so long."

She let go and looked him over with his traditional clothes and the sword with a sack by his foot. He was a man all he need was a woman on his arm and it would be perfect. But with what happen to him two years ago. She doubted that anytime soon. She had helped him get rid of the engagement to the Tendo's and the Kuonji's by change his surname. She was also surprised that he took up her family's style of swordsmanship.

Nodoka ushered him in to tell her what's he been doing since she last saw him. Ranma sat by the table waiting for his mother to come back with the tea.

When she came back, she handed him one of the tea cups and they started talking about what he's been doing. He tells her that he finished High School in Nagoya and that he got excepted too, a college called Hosei University in Tokyo.

His mother filled him in on how Akane kept coming over asking where you were so that she could apologize for what she did. She keeps coming around begging for the information on where you went.

* * *

Ranma stood outside by the door. He hugged his mother and told her goodbye. He started walking away sack over his shoulder she called him.

"Son where are you going to stay?" she asked.

"I'm heading to my apartment. I wanted to stop by and visit before I headed their mom. Later."

Ranma walked out and down the street and past through a park as a short cut and saw the person that he thought he never see again and a person he never wanted to see again. Ranma growled and throws his sack away.

He started walking slowly to the figure. His eyes narrowed his face calm with no emotions passing on his face at all.

He just continued walking to the figure who was looking around trying to find out where he was at. Ranma stopped a few feet away from him.

"Ryoga you bastard! What are you doing here?" asked Ranma with coldness and spitting out venom on every word.

The people in the immediate area recognized the coldness and the venom he spat toward the other man. They slowly backed away.

"Well Ranma. I finally got my revenge for you making my life a living hell. All there is to do is kill you and go back to her." he said with pride.

"I will kill you for your betrayal I thought we were friends Ryoga. But you betrayal only showed me how much of an honor less pig you really are Ryoga."

Ranma got into Battojutsu stance he pulled the sheath out a little his thump pushed on the tsuba with his right hand over the hilt. Puts his hand on it as he ran and in one swift motion pulled out the sword.

Ryoga just avoided getting cut in half by Ranma diagonal strike. Ranma stood were Ryoga once stood and he stands up fully.

"I missed Ryoga, but I will not miss again. Because of you I can't practice the art without thinking of, you're and hers betrayal. Until I beat you for good. I will never again be complete. There's this hollowness I fell in my soul because of you." he said coldly.

"I will never again lose to you in battle against you Ranma. I am stronger then I was before. You gave up the art and took up swordsmanship, but now you are weak compared to me."

Ryoga pulled out a small kodachi and attacked Ranma with it. Ranma dodged Ryoga's strike. He attacked again and he blocked the strike. They circle each other Ryoga ran at Ranma who moved too, the left and the tip caught him on the cheek.

The sword cut caught him down the jaw from the beginning of the chin too under the eye. The cut started to bleed as blood flies into the air and down his cheek.

"See Ranma I'm better then you ever will be." laughed Ryoga. The Blood dripped from the tip of the kodachi.

Ranma took two fingers with his left hand and whipped the blood off.

"I don't think you will ever be better than I'm Ryoga." said Ranma.

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

**Authors note:** What do you think? Honestly for those who are fans of A Ghost Free to Love I'll have that chapter up as soon as possible. Ranma: Fatalism Still working and Behind these Eyes also in the works. Read and Review. Kazuma20 out. 


	2. Duality

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 1**

**Duality

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc one: Soulless Knights

* * *

**_

Ranma re-sheathed his sword and ran at Ryoga. He thrust his sword out into his hand he ducked under Ryoga's swing and was in his opponents decence. Throwing his shoulder into Ryoga's stomach knocking him off balance. Ranma then turns into a spiral with his katana in hand and struck Ryoga behind the head.

Ryoga spit some blood out of his mouth. He flew to the ground and slide on the ground making a ditch on the ground tearing up the stone. When he stopped there where stones were shoved behind him. He stood up and his back of his shirt was torn up and had little scratched with a little blood.

He just stared at Ryoga who stood up from the ground. Ranma ran at Ryoga and lunged at him. Ryoga barely moved out of the way of the sword point. Ryoga struck Ranma in the stomach with his fist.

Ranma hunched over. Ryoga dropped the kodachi then grabbed both his hands together and down on Ranma's back knocking him to the ground. Ryoga started pounding him into the ground.

He stepped on Ranma some more. Before he picked him up by his black hair. He started punching him in the head a couple of times blooding his fist. Then started in on the stomach a couple of times.

"You never deserved Akane. You never made her happy. She was never in love with you. You should just die and let it be over with." yelled Ryoga still punching Ranma in the stomach before throwing him back in the ground.

Ranma reached for the sword he dropped with his right hand. While holding his abdomen with his left. He grabbed it on his left side. While Ryoga jumped back kodachi back in hand.

Ranma was standing up blood going down his face above the eye his head down. He coughed up a little blood and brought his hand up with the blade pointing right.

"Ryoga I loved her I can say that I do now. I killed for her to protect her, I broke my own honor code to never kill or use the art in that way. But now I'm not afraid of death. However, my life is mine and to do what I see fit. What I live for now is to help people who can't defend themselves and I do that with my sword. In order to light more smiles and happiness in this world, as long as I live, I risk my life, my sword, and my mind for those that live now, and this will complete my life. This is the answer I found while I was gone Ryoga."

"I don't care about what answer you found. I just want you dead." growled Ryoga.

"I will not die Ryoga, not to you anyway."

Ranma sheathed his sword again. Ranma and Ryoga ran at each other at the same time. Ranma unsheathed his sword and swing in an upward motion. While Ryoga struck downward at a diagational angle and cut Ranma from the other side at the bottom of the eye and blood flies out the wound again and down his check creating a cross shape scar.

Ranma came upward and hit Ryoga in the underarm causing his arm to go upward. The kodachi flies out of his hand and up into the air.

"Ryushosen!"

Ranma swung upward with his palm under the sword. It coughed Ryoga right under his chin.

"Ryutsuisen!"

As Ryoga flies upward Ranma also jumped a little higher and delivered a downward slash that hit Ryoga back to the ground. Then after Ryoga hit the ground he stood shakily stood up and tried to shake th cobwebs out.

"Soryusen Izuchi!"

Ranma again sheathed his sword pulled it out of his belt then struck Ryoga with it. Who blocked with his forearm which lifted Ryoga a foot off the ground. Then Ranma pulled the sword out the sheath, then struck Ryoga on the other shoulder. Ryoga was sent to the ground again.

Ryoga started to stand again, but it was more shakily then before and was bleeding from the mouth and face. He was breathing a little heavy not expecting Ranma to strike him constantly five times in a row with both the sheath and sword.

Ryoga jumped at Ranma. Who also jumped at him. Ryoga throws a punch which Ranma blocked with his forearm, but Ranma was still in the air and kicked him in the back, then in the back of the head.

"Just because I've raised my sword Ryoga doesn't mean it will be used."

Ryoga went flying to the ground and hits it hard creating a small crater. Ranma landed right next to the crater. Ryoga stood up his shirt was torn and bloodied. He had closed one eye so as to the blood could not get into it.

The kodachi that Ranma knocked out of Ryoga's hand that was still in the air fell. It stoked into Ryoga's shoulder blood flow out and from the wound. Ryoga falls to the ground and a small pool of blood underneath him.

Ranma sheathed his sword. He walked over to Ryoga. He was standing over the crater where Ryoga was still breathing, but barely conscious.

"So tell me now Ryoga who is the weak one?" asked Ranma to noone.

Ranma turned and walked back to where he dropped his sack. He picked it up and slung it over his left shoulder. Ranma walked again past Ryoga and left him there then out the park. He than walked down the street.

The blood from his cheek still bleed and slide down his face also the blood from his top of his head still bleed down his face. Ranma didn't mine the blood from the wound or the blood in general he was use to it.

* * *

There was a an loud explosion from a different area of the park was Ranma and Ryoga just fought. Ranma ran to the explosion area.

He arrived there and dropped his sack. The freaky looking thing looked like some garbage. Ranma walked to it. But then started to run at it then jumped in an arch coming down.

The creature laughed, "So no one will fight me!"

Ranma looked down a drew his sword and screamed, "Ryutsuisen!"

He came downward and enhanced the blade with his 'ki', too. The creature looked up as Ranma came down and cut it in half and landed then cut it in a horizontal motion from left to right. It left a blue arch in the air on both sides. The creature crumbles to dust.

Just at the time Ranma killed the youma. Sailor Moon and the other senshi appeared.

Sailor Moon was about too, give her speech but say that the youma was already dead.

They looked at Ranma who stood straight up and had sheathed his sword, then walked away. He picked up his sack and started walking away.

The senshi jumped in front of him. Ranma stopped in his tracks.

"Who are you?"asked sailor Moon.

Ranma just looked at them. Before saying he still had the coldness in his eyes and voice, "Seijuro Hiko."

The blood from his cheek fell on the ground. That was when the noticed the blood down his upper face and cheek.

"Do you need help to heel your cheek?" asked Moon.

Ranma pushed his way through, them and continued walking away toward the exit.

"No, it's just a flesh wound and should heal in time." he replied and kept walking away and out the park.

* * *

They were back at the temple talking to see if he maybe was an ally or enemy. Minako and Makoto were in a strong protest that he was an ally.

"What was that guy's problem?" asked Rei angrily.

"There wasn't anything wrong with him he killed a youma before we got there. He can't be that bad." replied Usagi.

"He looked like my old sempai." stated Makoto dreamily.

"He was very handsome, too. I would like to go out with him." replied Minako.

"He left before I could get a good reading so I don't know how strong he is." commented Ami.

"I still think he's not bad. He killed a youma." exclaimed Usagi.

"So what! Maybe it's a trap meatball head." replied Rei.

"I agree with Rei. He should not be trusted." stated Luna.

"But he so cute. He can't be evil!" replied Minako.

"Yeah. I agree with Minako. He's too cut to be evil." said Makoto.

* * *

Ranma walked into an Apartment complex it was a medium size one that had six floors. His apartment was located on the last floor. He started walking up the flight of stairs.

As Ranma made his way up the stairs. He kept thinking back too, those strangely dressed girls. He knows he saw them some were before. Then it hit him while in Nagoya, he read in the paper of these strangely dress girls that fight demons or whatever it was.

He also that in other later papers from last year. Also that they were allover the tv news stations about those weird girls in sailor fuku's. And that was last year and the news men and women still want to know where they came from. He could tell they were powerful just by scanning the energy signal and it was more magical then ki base.

What Ranma really wants to know where they came from. If they been having their power for more than a year, then he would have felt it a little. While he was living in that damn place.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders and unlocked his apartment door. He unlocked the door and then turned the knob and opened the door.

Ranma stepped in took of he sandals and walked in, but not before closing the door. The apartment was small the kitchen and living room was one, there were also a bathroom and bedroom.

He dropped his sack in the middle of the living room. He released the breath he was holding and sat down on the floor cross-legged the carpet on the floor was soft. The blood was dried on his face.

Ranma sat there staring at nothing for a while. He got up grabbed his sack and headed for the bathroom. He opened the door a walked in and closed it.

He pulled out his sword out his belt and set it next to the door. Untied his hakama got out and put it in the laundry took off his socks untied his red sash and dropped it too, in the laundry.

After a few moments and finished disrobing, he sat on a stool looking at his reflection in the mirror. His hair dripped with the water he had dumped over his head, and he started to clean his cross shape scar. He cleaned the dry blood off his face.

'I guess it will leave a scar now.' thought Ranma.

After he finished washing and rinsing off he stepped into the water and relaxed feeling the hot water on his body. He sighed and said, "This is nice."

* * *

It was the very next day. Ranma had to head over to the campus of Hosei University. It was to get his class schedule and also he needed to bring in his Acceptance Package too. He was also wanted to join a club too.

Ranma walked on the campus of Hosei in more modern clothes he had on a dark navy blue long sleeve dress shirt, black pants and black dress shoes.

He was heading toward the Office building where he would pick up his class schedule and drop off his Acceptance Letter.

Ranma opened the door to the Office and headed to the Receptionist siting behind the counter. At a desk her long dark brown hair was breaded behind her back.

Ranma walked too, her and handed her the Acceptance Letter. She took it and made sure everything was filled out.

"Mr. Himura, class starts on April 10 of this year which is in about three weeks from now. Okay"

"Sure, um thank you ma'am."

"Also here's is your class schedule for the first semester, and make sure you have the right books, materials, and other stuff for your class."

"Thanks."

Ranma left and read what classes he had. It seemed that a lot of his classes were on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The rest on the other two days.

Ranma wanted to check out the campus clubs before he left ths school grounds.

He checked more than six clubs. From the Motor Club to A/V Club and all in between. He didn't even want to try the Martial Arts Club since he gave that up two three years ago. So now he will try the Kendo Club.

* * *

Ranma walked into the club. It was a Dojo building very well light. A man sat in the middle he seemed to be meditating. He opened his eyes and looked at Ranma.

Ranma could tell he was being stared at by the guy. The man got up and started to walk to Ranma. He held a bokken in his left hand.

"I'm the Captain of the Kendo Club at the school. My name is Seishiro Saito, that cross shape scar on your face. It must mean that you are very experience in the art of swordsmanship." he stated with a smile.

"Ranma Himura. And yes, I'm experience in the art of swordsmanship and I wanted to test the clubs strength before I join. Also, why are there anyone here?" asked Ranma.

"Because no one will join because I like to test their skill before they join. And it to see if they want to join any club and not matter or are they taking this seriously."

"I seems we think alike. Then would you like to test me?" asked Ranma unbuttoning his shirt and the sleeves.

"Yes, I would love to test your skills."

Ranma pulled off his shirt dropped it on the floor. Next to where he picked up a bokken and walked to the middle of the Dojo were Saito stood.

Seishiro's hair was comb back and was medium length. He wore traditional clothes and stood six feet three inches. Where as Ranma stood six feet tall.

"So shall we begin?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, let's begin." he replied.

They both stood in front of each other. Seishiro held it in front of him. Ranma held it down and too, the side of his body. They stared at each other before they started running at each other.

The bokken's hit each other with an audible thwack. Ranma was other the other side of where he stood. Seishiro turned and lunged at Ranma who jumped up to avoid the attack. Seishiro stopped the lunge then shoot up and trusted his sword upward at Ranma. Who blocked it with his bokken.

Ranma pushed the bokken away with his then tried to strike at his with a slanted horizontal motion. Seishiro fell backwards. Then they both landed on the ground.

"You are quite good Himura." replied Seishiro.

"Thank you. You are quite good yourself Saito." exclaimed Ranma.

"Where did you learn?" asked Seishiro.

"It's sorta a family style. Saito."

"Same with me Himura." Replied Seishiro. "But what's the name of your family style? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's called Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu."

"I never heard of it."

"I'm not surprise. Since there's only one master of it anyway."

They smile at each other and start at it again.

To be Continued . . .

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** As you can see I didn't kill Ryoga off I have plans for him later in the story. I hope you like. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Kazuma 20 signing out. 


	3. Fray

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 2**

**Fray

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc one: Soulless Knights

* * *

**_

**_Place_**: Munich, Germany

**_Time_**: 8:22 a.m.

The sky was darkened by the thunder clouds the tower bell of the Church of St. Peter rang signifying the beginning of a new hour.

Down on the street a man named Doctor Amadeus Schwartz. He continued to run down the street four more men in black suits ran after him.

He bobbed into another street filled with people. The guy in black suit split up when he lost him in the street filled with people. Dr. Schwartz moved between the people and found an ally. And started to run down a dark ally.

One of the men in black suit with strawberry blonde hair that was in a small ponytail stopped next to the dark ally he turned to it and pulled out a walkie talky.

"Herr Meldars I saw him, but lost sight of him."

"All right Spencer keep looking around. I'll get Lentz and Schneider to report in. Also, according to the Intel from the Dunkel Equcs he has a house on the on the outskirts of the city. It's a family house head there. When I meet up with the other two, we'll meet you there over and out."

* * *

Dr. Schwartz was at his family house he had packed one full suit case of cloths and now was packing all his books on the ' Elixir of Life.' He closed his second suit case the hooked, the straps fixed on the suitcase.

He headed out the door and locked it and ran down the cobble stone walkway. He then proceeds to run out the walkway and down the cobble stone street heading for the airport in Munich. He needed to get out of Germany fast and to a safe place. He couldn't head to America, or England any European Country was out of the question too. He thought he'll head for Japan or any other Asian Country.

* * *

Spencer stopped in front of a stone house, it was two stories and had nine windows in the front and two screen doors, then two wooden doors. A slanted roofs with a chimney on the right side in the middle were the two sides off the roof meet.

He stood in front of the house. He grabbed the sword that was in his jacket with a belt and sheath and hooks the belt around the waist. It was a broadsword and waited a good ten minutes.

Michael Meldars stopped in front of Uriel Spencer. Spencer saluted Meldars who saluted back, and he had a rapier by his side. Meldars was short he was sometimes mistaken for a woman he had a light shade of red to his hair it was slicked back and had brown eyes.

He was fallowed by Raphael Lentz who was a tall heavy set guy. Which doesn't mean, he was fat, but he just had more muscle mass than the other. He also had long blonde hair in a ponytail accompanied by blue eyes. He had a halberd in his hand and a Sabre by his side.

Gabriel was a little shorter the Lentz. He was of medium built and had short blonde hair accompanied by green eyes. He had a bastard sword by his side and they all had a cross around there neck.

"Herr Spencer. Did the good doctor return to the house?" asked Meldars in a soft but deep voice.

"No, sir. No one has been here since I got here ten minutes ago." he replied in his deep voice.

"Maybe he left without coming home." replied Lentz in a deep gruff voice.

"Maybe he did leave." said Spencer.

"You two remember I'm in charge here. The Fuhrer of the Dunkel Equcs has stated that information on the Elixir of Life is our first priority and Dr. Schwartz has it and we need to obtain it." Exclaimed Meldars.

"Then let's search the house?" asked Lentz.

"Fine, but we must be quick he may have already been here. And in that case he maybe ahead of use. So get started." stated Meldars.

Meldars stood outside the gate. While, the other three walked to the door. They checked to see if it was locked it was and Lentz kicked the door in the middle and it flies open.

They walked in and turned on the lights and it comes on. Illuminating the room for them it was nice on the inside some stairs that lead up. And a chandelier holds in the middle of the room.

"I'll take the upstairs." said Spencer.

"Find we'll split the down stairs between the two of us." replied Schneider in a mild deep voice.

Spencer ran up the stairs to search. Lentz went left and Schneider went right to look around. Meldars walked through the broken door. He waited for them too, finish. He pulled out s pack of cigarettes' pulled one out then stuffed it back in his pocket. Then pulled out a box of matches took a matchstick stuck it on the box he breath his hand up and light it.

He puffed on it a couple of times then motion his hand to stop the fire on the match. Ten minutes later Lentz, Schneider and Spencer were back at the front door.

"Sir I couldn't find anything upstairs." replied Spencer.

"Nothing either where I searched at, sir." stated Schneider.

"Same here nothing."

"Then he must have been here before we got here. Let's head for the airport he maybe there." stated Meldars then pointed to the front door. "Have that fixed I don't want him to know that we know where he lives."

All four ran out the house. Schneider pulled out a cell phone and started dialing a number while they ran to the city. It rang and was picked up after one ring.

"Guten Morgenl!"

"Ja, I need someone at the house of one Dr. Amadeus Schwartz, to fix a door."

"Ja, I'll send someone over."

"Wohl."

"Well, Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen." replied Schneider pressing the end button the put it in his pocket.

* * *

Dr. Amadeus Schwartz ran to the airport staying on the edge of the city he was almost there. He could see it in the distance and just kept running to it.

'Almost there got to make it there!' he thought.

Ten minutes into the run and three miles he was almost there. He entered and caught his breath after he started to walk to the counter to buy a ticket. He stopped in front of a blonde woman behind the counter.

"Guten Morgenl."

"Hallo."

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Um . . . what flights do. You have that is leaving in the next thirty minutes?" he asked.

She typed on the computer and a name came up. "We have one leaving for Moscow, Russia. Istanbul, Turkey. New York City, New York. Kyoto, Japan. And Shanghai, China."

"I'll take a ticket to Kyoto, Japan. Gefallen."

"Yes, Sir. Would that be round trip or one way?" she asked.

"I guess round trip."

"Okay. One ticket cash or charge?"

"Cash. He replied pulling out his wallet. "Um . . . how much?"

"Sorry that will be one thousand, two hundred, and thirty-six. Deutsche Marks, sir."

"Okay."

He pulled out some cash and paid for the ticket. She handed him the new ticket. For Kyoto, Japan that leaves at 9:20 a.m.

"The plane leaves from gate eighteen, have a nice flight."

"Danken."

He walked off, and to the security checks. After passing through it he put one suitcase to be put on the plane and carried one with him. Then he headed for Gate 18 and handed the Stewardess his ticket.

"Thank you for fling Air Continentals. And enjoy your flight."

He didn't say anything just nodded his head to her and walked pass he onto the plane. He found his seat and sat down then the plane took off.

* * *

Meldars called out, "Hide your weapon we don't want to attract any unwanted suspension."

They answered, "Yes, Sir."

The four ran to the entrance of the airport and hide their weapons from site. The door opened automatically. Meldars waltzed to the attendants he smiled at her.

"Hallo Fraulein. Did a man in a dark blue suit, with glasses came running in her by any chance?" he asked.

"Ja, that was a little more than thirty minutes ago."

"To where?"

"I can't give that information out to anyone."

Meldars smiled and brought his hand up to her face and brushed a strain of her blonde hair out of her face. He felt the soft skin on her face, and he borough his hands down her cheek. His index finger and middle finger touched her cherry-red lips' stick on her top and bottom lips. He smiled again.

"Come on Fraulein you can tell me it will between you and me. Again were, did he go?" he asked seductively.

"He we-went to Tokyo, Japan."

Thank you. Fraulein." he replied kissing her on the lips making her blush.

After he finished kissing her, he walked back too, the other three waiting next to the door. He stopped in front of them. He had her lips stick on his lips.

"So you seduced the attendant to get the information. Sir that was smooth." replied Schneider.

"Yes, but I got the information none the less."

"So, where is he going?" asked Spencer.

"Tokyo, Japan. We'll have to buy four tickets. We need to go pack our bags before we go. Now lets go we will meet back over here."

"Yes, sir." they replied.

They all left the airport and headed back to Munich. Too, they're own individual apartments to pack their bags. Which included cloths and weapons.

* * *

**_Place:_** Tokyo, Japan 

**_Time:_** 5:20 p.m.

Ranma and Seishiro were standing across from each other. Sweating a little and breathing a little shallow smiling at each other.

"Now I know why you're the captain, Saito."

"But you were able to adapt to moves after seeing them two times. That's fascinating."

"Yes. I'm thirsty how about you?"

"Yeah. Let's go gets some water. Besides you in the Kendo Club anyway." replied Seishiro.

Ranma stood straight up as did Seishiro. They put their bokken's down on the ground. They head for the water fountain where they had paper cups. Ranma grabbed on and filled it with water and chugged it down and sighed at how good it tasted.

Seishiro after filling his cup with water chugged it down. He then refilled it and dumped the water over his head.

They walked out Seishiro face wet and a new guy stood in the middle looking around he had short black hair that was straight. He turned to Ranma and Seishiro.

"Hello is any one of you the Kendo Club Captain?" he asked.

Yes, I'm the captain." stated Seishiro who then pointed to Ranma. "And this is the co-Captain."

"I'm Yuto Myojin. I would like to join the club." he replied.

"Sure just last ten minutes in a mock fight with Ranma." replied Seishiro.

"All right but I must say I'm good." he stated.

Ranma handed him a bokken. Yuto took it from Ranma. They got into stances. Ranma took the incentive and ran at him and struck. Yuto just barely brought the bokken up not expecting such a fast strike to block it.

Yuto tried too, struck which Ranma ducked under it and almost hit Yuto who pulled his head back a little, as the tip of the bokken past too, close to his nose.

This mock fight went on for another seven minutes. That was until Seishiro called for a stop to the fight.

"You lasted ten minutes in a fight with Ranma. Then let me welcome you to our wonderful Kendo Club. Congratulation!" exclaimed Seishiro.

"Yea, congratulation's Yuto you did well." replied Ranma patting him on the back. "Only a few people have lasted longer then this."

"Thank you guys. Also, thanks for welcoming me into the club." said Yuto.

"Besides were the only three members if this club." stated Seishiro.

"Really? Wow!" replied Yuto who started to laugh and was soon joined by the other two.

* * *

**_Place:_** Osaka Bay, Japan 

**_Time:_** 4:35 p.m.

Dr. Amadeus Schwartz stepped out the plane. He walked through the terminal and showed his passport to Customs and it was stamped. He walked to Baggage Clams and picked up his other suitcase.

He grabbed it and walked out to the exit of Kansai International Airport. And took a train out it was a fifteen minute train ride from the airport to Osaka.

He got off and looked at the train map to see what trains leaded to Kyoto. He had heard of a group called the Oniwabanshu. That they were a group of very good fighters and they were very good at what they do.

He would see if he could hire them as bodyguards to protect him from the Dunkel Equcs. He had enough money to hire them or anyone.

* * *

**_Place:_** Kyoto, Japan

**_Time:_** 8:00 p.m.

He arrived in Kyoto and got off the train that came from Osaka. He was tired a little and thought it would be best to find a hotel for the night and get some sleep.

He found a hotel called Miyako Hotel. It was a well established hotel with a first class reputation. It was located in Sanjo-Keage, in Higashiyama-Ku.

He entered the hotel lobby and walked to the desk and stopped by the reception's desk. She looked and smiled at him.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I would like to check in." stated Dr. Schwartz.

"All right how long is your stay?"

"Um . . . maybe for two days."

"Okay, Name?"

"Amadeus Schwartz."

"Okay." she replied typing away at the computer. "A two day stay. Would you like a Japanese or Western Style Room."

"Western Style room."

"All right. Well that be cash or credit?"

"Cash."

"Okay. Your total is 60,000 yens."

"Okay." he replied pulling out some money and handed it to her. She then handed him a key card.

She pushed a paper in front of him with an ink pen. "Thank you. Also, I need you to sign this."

"Sure." he replied taking the ink pen and signed his name on the paper.

"All right your room number is 614. Sorry I didn't tell you before."

Thank you and it's okay. But do you know of any good restaurant in the area?" he asked.

"Yes one called Ashiya Steak House. It's a friendly place when I ate there. It's in a charming traditional house. It also serves excellent Kobe Beef."

"Thank you."

He headed to a bank elevator. He pressed the up button waited patently for the elevator doors to open.

They opened up and he walked in. He pressed the button for the six floor. The door closed and the elevator jerked upwards to the six floor.

The elevator hummed a little till it stopped. With a ding the elevator door opened up and Dr. Schwartz stepped out and onto the six floor.

He walked down the corridor, till Dr. Schwartz reached Room 614. He still had the key card in his hand and put the key card in the slot and the light turned from red to green. It unlocked with a click. He turned the handle and walked in.

He put the key card in his top suit pocket. He put his two suit cases next too, the bed. He then shoved one under the bed and left the other were it laid.

Dr. Amadeus Schwartz left his room and used the elevator again. Once on the ground floor in the Lobby. Dr. Schwartz asked the desk clerk where it was and she gave him the directions then he left the hotel. He made his way too, were the desk clerks told him where they had good food.

He walked down the street and headed for Ashiya Steak House. He got there and saw it was a nice restaurant it was an one story building. It had a lot of windows on top above the door was 'Ashiya Steak House' in Japanese.

'I hope it has some good food like the lady said.' he thought.

He opened the door to the restaurant and walked in.

To Be Continued . . . In _**Vermillion: Chapter 3.**_

* * *

**_Authors note:_** I got this chapter out faster then my other stories. When it his you it hits you that inspiration I mean. Also, Im setting up the main point of the arc.Well read and review. Kazuma 20 singing out. 


	4. The Divided Cities

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 3**

**The Divided Cities

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc one: Soulless Knights

* * *

**_

Ranma sat in a restaurant called Kusa no. 1 in Juuban with Seishiro and Yuto eating some Korean food. It was a little strong tasted, but no the less very good.

"So Yuto what type of swordsmanship do you practice?" asked Ranma in-between bites.

"Something that was thought to my Great-Great Grandfather. It was by a woman named Karou Kamiya." he replied.

Ranma took another bite of his food before replying, "That's was my Great-Great Grandmother's name."

"Really that's weird."

"I guess." said Ranma before picking up his tea took a sip and turned to Seishiro. "Tell me Seishiro what style does your family practice?"

" Well my family practice's a style called Migozuchi Haito-Ryu." he replied before he started to eat agin. He brought his chopsticks up and took a bite of the beef and then another. And brought his chopsticks down to get some rice.

"So why did you pick this place, Ranma?" asked Yuto.

"I haven't had Korean in a while. They also make some good food." he replied taking a sip of his ginseng tea.

In the middle of the table was cooking some Galbi, which was beef rib cooked over charcoal on a metal plate. Ranma grabbed a thick slice of meat with his chopsticks.

Seishiro finished his tea. He stuck his head out of the private room. The woman who just walked by and called her over, "Yo miss can I get some more ginseng tea, please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back with your drink, sir."

"Thank you ma'am."

She walked off to get his order. Seishiro turned back to the others a grabbed a thick slice of beef. Yuto was eating his rice. And Ranma drunk some tea.

"So guys what are we going to do now?" asked Seishiro.

"I don't know we could go partying maybe hit a club." replied Yuto.

Ranma just sat there and drunk his tea. He put down the cup and picked up his chopsticks and takes another slice of beef. He said, "Maybe, we could get some good old sake' and go to my apartment and drink."

"That sound's good, but Ranma what's why the antisocial behavior?" asked Seishiro mouth full of food.

Ranma froze up in mid movement. His chopsticks almost fell out of his hands.

"I think you broke him Seishiro. Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Yuto.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. I'm positive."

Ranma shook his head and broth his chopsticks down to a slice of beef before bring it to his mouth and took a bite. Then put his chopsticks on the table and smiled at them.

"See I told you. He was okay."

The waitress came back with Seishiro's order. "Sir your tea."

"Thanks." he replied.

"Miss can. You bring me some Korean Wine Cherry if you have it?" he asked her before she left.

"Sure, sir." she replied and walked away.

"Ranma, what's with the wine?" asked Yuto.

"Well I thought we could drink. Before we leave the restaurant after we eat." stated Ranma.

"That's good enough for me." replied Seishiro.

"Thanks." he said.

* * *

It was the next day in Kyoto at the Miyako Hotel. Dr. Schwartz had already gotten up. He had taken a shower, Changed his cloths and put on his shoes.

He grabbed both his suit cases and headed out the room. He walked to the elevator banks and pushed the down button when it doors opened he got on and rode it to the first floor. He got off and headed for the front desk he stopped and pulled out the keycard out of his pocket and handed it too, the desk clerk.

"Thank you." she replied as he walked out of the hotel.

Dr. Schwartz started his search for the location of the Oniwabanshu. They usually did security, bodyguard work, and other jobs. He knew the name of the establishment was named the Aoi-Ya. It was an inn.

He found the Aoi-Ya and it was closed to the Imperial Park in Kyoto. Dr. Schwartz stood in front of it after searching for fifty minutes for the place. It looked like a ryokan.

He opened the door and was greeted by a middle age woman with shoulder length black hair. She smiled at him and bowed a little.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I would like to talk to the Leader of the Oniwabanshu if I can?" he asked.

She looked at him suspiciously, "Why do, would you like to talk to him?"

"I want to hire a bodyguard."

"I will go get him, then." she replied bowing and walked away.

She wore a kimono that was simple looking. She walked to the left, then up some stairs. She stopped by the third door away from the stairs. And knocked on the door.

"Come in." came from the other side of the door.

She slid the door opened and walked into the room. A young man with short black hair parted in the middle, with his bangs covering his blue eyes. He wore a dark purple kimono with a blue sash. He sat in front switching channels looking for something to watch.

"Hello, mom. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Son, someone want's to hire the Oniwabanshu."

"Really. Find then bring him to one of the empty rooms. And I'll be there soon. Okay?"

"Yes, but aren't you leaving soon to go to college in Tokyo?"

"Soon. I don't plan to run this inn without a college degree. In addition it will help me greatly in our other profession. It shows were not just warriors, but scholars too." he replied.

"All right. I'll go and let the guest know you will see him."she stated and walked out the room.

After she exited the room, she walked back to the entrance were the man waited. The man stood there as she appeared again. She walked to him.

"Sir, if you would take off your shoes and fallow me our leader will see you soon."

He took off his shoes and fallowed he to an empty room. It was located on the first floor. They stopped in front of a door she opened it and walked into the room.

"He will be with you soon." she replied bowing and closed the door.

Dr. Schwartz sat down and put his two suitcases by his side and waited. He waited for ten minutes before the door opened and a young man walked in.

He wore a pair of black slacks, and socks, with a purple dress shirt that was tucked into his pants.

"Are you the Leader of the Oniwabanshu?" asked Dr. Schwartz as he waited for the man to sit down.

He sat down before asking, "Yes, I'm the leader of the Oniwabanshu. My name is Kakyo Shinomori. So what can I do for you?"

"I need a bodyguard to protect me from a group called the Dunkel Equcs. Please I'll pay anything." he pleaded.

Kakyo thought for a while before replying, "Fine, I'll take it. But I will bring outside help too, if you don't mind."

"Who is this outside help?"

"A man I heard about named Ranma Himura."

"Who is this Ranma Himura?" asked Dr. Schwartz.

"He is a man who lived in Nagoya up until recently. He was in some Swordsmanship tournaments held for the last two years and other small tournaments. He won every challenge at those tournaments. Since he won all of them with one strike. So one of the judges to nickname him Ranma the Battosai. And it stuck."

"Battosai?"

"Yes, it comes from how fast he drew his sword from his sheath. He just recently moved to Tokyo. I'm also heading that way today. You should come with me there, too."

"Okay. The place I need to go to is close to Tokyo anyway."

"All right."

* * *

Ranma walked into the Dojo on the school grounds the other two members of the Kendo Club were practicing with each other. He had a duffle bag in his hand and walked to where they were practicing and sat on the floor and watched them.

Seishiro and Yuto had their bokken in front of them hitting each other. They were sweating profusely and were working at trying to hit each other.

Seishiro struck horizontally. Yuto blocked it with his bokken and tried to kick Seishiro.

Seishiro blocked it with his forearm. That's when he saw Ranma sitting down on the floor and smiling at them. He also noticed Ranma's cross shape scar was bleeding.

"Hello Ranma. How long have you been there?" asked Seishiro.

"Well a couple of minutes. I didn't want to break up the training."

"Ranma your Scar it's bleeding?" stated a confused Yuto.

"What?" he said and brought his left hand up to his check and then brought it down and there was blood on it.

"Do you need medical attention?" asked Yuto in concern.

"No, I'll be all right, no need to worry about it."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"I'm going change. I can't practice in the cloths that I'm in."

Ranma walked off to the Locker Rooms. When Ranma reached the door he pushed it and walked in. The first thing he did was untie his dress shoes and took them off. He then took if his and put them in his shoes. He unzipped his duffle bag and took out a different pair of socks better suited for his other cloths.

He started to unbutton his shirt and when he finished he took it off and dropped it on the bench. He then took of his muscle shirt, pulled it over his head, then hooked it on one of the hooks. He picked up his dress shirt on the bench and hooked it over the other shirt.

He pulled out his kimono, hakama, and sash out of the duffle bag. He put the white one on first, then the black one over it. He grabbed the sash put on end in front off his stomach and wrapped it around his waist a couple of time and then took the end a tucked it in-between the kimono and sash.

Ranma unbuckled his belt on his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped his pant under the kimono. Then took them off. He hocked them on one of the other hocks in the locker and also put his shoes in too.

He then grabbed the white hakama and steeped in it and pulled it up to his waist. He first tied it behind his back, then tied it in the front and double knotted it. He was fully dressed in a blue kimono and white hakama.

Ranma walked out the Locker Room after closing the door to the locker. He headed for where Seishiro and Yuto were waiting for him.

He reentered the area and saw them setting on the ground catching their breaths. The turned and coth looked at Ranma. Who blinked when the looked at him.

"What?" asked Ranma annoyed.

"You look a lot different in traditional cloths Ranma."

"Yeah."

"I guess to you who only saw me in modern cloths."

"All right."

As they were talking, someone had started to walk to them from the Dojo's door. He stepped on the floor and it creaked when he put pressure. It alerted Ranma and the others that someone else was there.

They turned and saw a young man close to there age in black pants, Purple dress shirt, and a black blazer. He smiled at them looking them over.

"What can we do for you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a man."

"A man?"

"Yes a man he goes by the name of Ranma Himura."

"Why are you looking for him?" asked Ranma.

"I have a business proposition for him."

What your name my friend?"

"It's Kakyo Shinomori. And your's?" he asked.

"I'm Ranma Himura."

"You look like I would expect. Of what they say anyway. But last I heard you didn't have a cross shape scar." he muttered the last part to himself.

"You said you have a business proposition for me?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, what I want to talk to you about is a job offer, I have for you."

"What is it?"

"It's a bodyguard job. I would like to hire you as an associate to help me with this job." replied Kakyo.

"It's to guard that man, huh?" he said then pointed to the guy by the door.

"Yes how did you know?" asked Kakyo.

"Lucky guess. But if you hire me you'll have to hire these two." replied Ranma jerked with behind him pointing to Seishiro and Yuto. "They are my associates."

"I guess the more the merrier. It will make it easy to guard the guy." stated Kakyo.

* * *

The four members of the Dunkel Equcs that were fallowing Dr. Schwartz had landed in Tokyo late last night. They just checked into a hotel and would start their search tomorrow.

Now that it was the next day they started there search. And decided to start with the local hotels. They split up each going there own way. To every hotel they could find in close proximity to the airport area.

Spencer took out his cell phone and dialed some numbers it ringed a couple of times before being picked up.

"Ja. Herr Spencer? What is it?"

"Herr Meldars. I just left the Asakusa View Hotel in the district of Taito-Ku."

"And your report?"

"Nothing over here, sir. I looked at every hotel I could find. I also showed his picture to them they all said they haven't seen him at their hotel."

"Gut Spencer. Wait for us at the hotel then." replied Melders.

Spencer just listed to the dial tone before ending the call. He flipped it close and started walking back to the hotel. He stuffed his phone in his pocket.

That was when he saw Dr. Schwartz who walked with another person. A young man they were heading the other way. Spencer decided to turn around and fallow them where they were going.

They walked for about fifteen minutes before they reached the college. Spencer was still tailing them from some ways as not to be seen. He walked into the college after them

He saw them head for a Dojo on the end of the school grounds. The young man waled in and Dr. Schwartz stood by the entrance to the building.

Spencer looked around a found a tall tree to get a good view point. He found one and started to climb up it. When he reached a god spot he pulled out his cell phone flipped it open and dialed the same number as before. It ringed for a couple of times.

"Ja?"

"Herr Meldars it's Spencer again."

"Ja, what can I do for you again?"

"I found Dr. Amadeus Schwartz, sir!"

"You found him were is he!"

"I fallowed him to a college called Hosei University. I'll be here keeping a close eye on him if you need me, sir."

"Okay I'll inform the others and we'll me you there." then the line went dead on Spencer again.

Spencer just sighed and continued to watch through the binoculars he took out. He knows the others will come to where he was at in a couple of minutes.

He sat on the branch he stood on. Dr. Schwartz was still stood by the door while the other one was inside.

Then all of a sudden Dr. Schwartz stepped back. Then the person who walked with him here stepped out and three other people exited too. He never saw them he could only ponder on who they were.

All three wore the same type cloths, but different colors. One in the middle of the three had long black hair in a ponytail and had a sword on his belt his colors were dark blue and white.

The one on the left had short straight black hair. He held something in his left hand. He had the same style as the first one, but his was a green and brown color.

The one on the right had medium length slicked back black hair. He held something in his right hand. He wore similar cloths, but was a light blue and grey color.

'Who are these guys' and the guy in the middle is the only one to have a sword in public? But what I want to know is what are they doing with Dr. Schwartz?' thought Spencer.

To Be Continued . . . In _**Chapter 4:Maleobolge**_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Well this chapter came out fast. I still don't know why I could write this story faster than the others. Well that it for this chapter. Read and Review. Kazuma 20 signing out. Also before I forget Super Bowl XL is in two weeks on February 5. Between the Pittsburgh Steeler and Seattle Seahawks I can't wait. Well later. 


	5. Malebolge

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 4**

**Malebolge

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc one: Soulless Knights

* * *

**_

"Lucky guess. But if you hire me you'll have to hire these two." replied Ranma jerked with behind him pointing to Seishiro and Yuto. "They are my associates."

"I guess the more the merrier. It will make it easy to guard the guy." stated Kakyo.

"Okay. Let me go get something from the Locker Room." stated Ranma who headed for the Locker Room.

"We going get our stuff too." replied both Yuto and Seishiro. Who both then fallowed Ranma.

Ranma stood in the middle of the room waiting for the other two too, appear. Soon after they appeared in the room.

Ranma had his head down and eyes closed, with his arms folded in front of his chest. He sighed a looked up and asked, "Do you guys trust this man Kakyo Shinomori?"

"No, we should watch him closely. To make sure he is trust worthy." replied Seishiro.

"I agree with Seishiro we don't know what his motives are, but I don't trust him either." stated Yuto.

"Fine we will go along with what he said for now, okay?"

"Okay."

"Sure."

Ranma walked to his locker and pulled out his katana in its sheath. He held it in his left hand.

Seishiro moved to his locker and pulled out something wrapped in a cloth. He held it in his right hand.

Yuto too, moved to his locker and pulled out something wrapped in a cloth. He held it in his left hand.

"Let's go than." replied Ranma and headed for the door.

"Okay." said Seishiro and fallowed Ranma to the door.

* * *

The other two fallowed him out the Locker Room and back into the Training Hall. Kakyo still stood in the middle of the Training Hall.

"So are you ready?"asked Kakyo.

"Yes." replied Ranma

The others didn't answer Kakyo Question. They just stayed behind Ranma. Kakyo turned around and walked back to Dr. Schwartz.

Ranma fallowed him to Dr. Schwartz. Seishiro and Yuto fallowed Ranma. They walked behind him until they reached the door.

They put on their shoes and walked out. Ranma walked in the middle with Seishiro on his left and Yuto on his right. Both Kakyo and Dr. Schwartz walked in front of them.

Seishiro asked quietly, "What do you think that guy has in his suitcases?"

"Besides cloths?" replied Ranma.

"Yeah."

"I don't know. Must be very important for him to carry it around like that." stated Ranma.

"But what would it be?"

"Like I said, I don't know. But to hire bodyguards to protect him while he protects that suitcase like that."

"Kakyo what the name of the person we are body guarding?" asked Ranma loudly.

Kakyo turned and stopped. Dr. Schwartz and Kakyo looked at Ranma.

"The man you are protecting is Dr. Schwartz." replied Kakyo pointing to the man beside him.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know."

Dr. Schwartz than said something unexpected, "When get to some place safe I will tell you why I need to hire some bodyguards. The men after me could be watching."

"They are watching." replied Ranma who then pointed to a tree in the distant. "And he's watching from that position over there."

"How do you know?" asked Kakyo.

"You can't fell his presence?"

"Sorta of not very good and it's faint." replied Kakyo.

"Well I can and I know he's over they're watching. Let's go on like we haven't noticed him. Okay?"

"Sure."

"I can do that."

"Not a problem."

* * *

Spencer had the binoculars out and up to his face. He looked throw them and saw that they had stopped. He saw them talking about something.

"What are they talking about?" he asked himself.

Then he saw that one of them had pointed in his direction and at the same tree he was in.

'Why is he pointing this way?' he thought.

All of a sudden his cell phone started to ring. He took the binoculars from his face and stuck them into his pant's belt. He pulled out his phone and flipped it opened.

"Ja?"

"Spencer it's Meldars. Where are you?"

"Herr Meldars. I'm in a tree watching them. It looks like Herr Schwartz has hired himself four bodyguards."

"Well they be a problem?"

"I think so, der Herr They are all swordsmen."

"So these Island monkeys have swords?"

"Ja."

"These Island monkeys will not prove a nuisance."

"Der Herr. May I say something?"

"Go ahead Spencer."

"I think these people will be a nuisance."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because one had pointed to where I am at. But I was out of his vision range. You shouldn't be able to see me where I'm at, der Herr."

"Really, now? These people should be interesting. I have too, meet these people."

"Der Herr?"

"Meet us at the entrance to the school. We have a plan already in order Herr Spencer just get here and point them out to use."

"Jawohl!"

The line went dead soon after he said that. Spencer hung up the phone and flipped it close. Then put it in his pocket he and then pulled out the binoculars and looked through and saw that they were gone.

He jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground. He got up and started to run to the entrance to the school.

* * *

Ranma walked with the other two members of the Kendo Club. Kakyo and Dr. Schwartz still in front of them. Ranma turned to Seishiro.

He asked, "Who do you think that was watching us?"

Dr. Schwartz turned his head a little and replied, "They must have been the one's that after me. He must be a member of the Dunkel Equcs."

Ranma stopped and asked, "Who are they and why are they after you?"

"We need to find a safe place to talk about this first."

"My mom lives not far from here. It's a little closer than my apartment. Let's head there." stated Ranma.

"You think your mother won't mind?" asked Seishiro

"No, not at all." replied Ranma.

"Fine."

* * *

Ranma leads them to his mother's house. The house was big for a house in Japan nowadays and looked to be built around the Edo Era.

"Well here we are."replied Ranma.

He knocked on the door a couple of times. Then you hear light foot steps coming to the door and then opened up.

"Hello son. And who are your guess?" she asked.

"Hello mom this are friends. Can we use the living room?"

"Yes, you can come in and I'll make some tea." replied Nodoka and saw the scar on Ranma's face, but didn't ask about it.

They took off their shoes and walked in and sat in the living room around a table on the floor.

Ranma then asked, "Can you finally tell us who this group is? And why they are after you? And what it's about and why?"

Dr. Schwartz cleared his throat and replied, "The Dunkel Equcs is a Freemason group from Europe that started to gather power around the Crusade and Middle Ages. The members of this group belong to such field as the Military, Science, Politics, and Economics. All of them are said to be the elites in their respective fields. Their leader of them of what I could find is a man called Fuhrer King Enishi Nikko and the most elite of even the elites are seven people called 'The Shichi Sukikei Tsumi' or 'The Seven Deadly Sins' that's where each one's codename is the comes from and another called 'Goyousei' or ' The Five Star'. They want to finish what Hitler wanted to do, but failed at."

"What is that creating another genocide like he did to the Jews?" asked Seishiro.

Nodoka came in and put the their tea on the table. She left and headed back for the kitchen to fix supper.

"No, world Domination is what they want. They want to create the Viertes Reich. According to Nazi propaganda in the 1930's and 40's The Erstes Reich was the Holy Roman Empire, the Zweites Reich was the German Empire, and the Drittes Reich as you know was Nazi Germany. And they want something else."

"What are they also after?" asked Ranma.

"They are after the Divine Elixir."

"What is that?" asked Yuto.

"It is a Legendary secret medicine that promises eternal youth. It was written that such a thing exists in Japan. As the advancements in Microbiology, many viruses, which are know to be the cause of many diseases are identified."

"Where did you learn of this?" asked Kakyo.

Several years ago I was researching some documents of the East That when I found an old map and a small stone, that a Portuguese Missionary brought back from Japan roughly four hundred and twenty years ago also there was a diary written by that same missionary it mentioned something called Nectar in Old Greek or Amrita in Ancient Indian Myths."

"Tell us more about this elixir if you can?" asked Ranma.

"I have fully considered those effects and researched as many documents about the elixir as I could find. As a result I have ended up with this fallowing hypothesis . . . that the elixir has some unknown substance which hinders the growth of all viruses. This will bring a close to medical history and cut a new path for the future of medicine."

"Is this why they are after you?" asked Seishiro.

"Yes, they will use ownership of the elixir to gain an enormous amount of money and use that money to help full fill their desires for world domination. If the elixir comes into their hands, it will surly become the seed of a catastrophe and lead this world into war and chaos. Then they can swoop in and take over and impose their Viertes Reich and create the Zahn-Tausendjahriges Reich or The Ten thousand-year Empire. They want me because I know where the elixir is at and how to get there. That is what my notes say." finished Dr. Schwartz.

"You can't stay at a hotel." said Ranma.

Dr. Schwartz looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"Because they will easily find you if you stay at a hotel." replied Ranma.

"I would rather say in a hotel then put anybody out." stated Dr. Schwartz.

"Fine we'll eat supper over here instead of going out to eat."

Nodoka brought out the food and set it on the table. She served them some rice and they ate the other food.

* * *

Spencer made it to the entrance of the school. That was where he found Meldars, Lentz, and Schneider waiting for him. Spencer was beating hard from the run he just did.

"So where is he?" asked Meldars.

"Der Herr, when you called, I pulled the binoculars away and when I pulled the binoculars out they weren't there anymore. I couldn't find where they went."

"You lost them?" growled out Meldars.

"Jawohl! But they are easily spotted on sight."

"Why is that?" asked Meldars.

"Because he is with four you Japanese men like I said and wearing this country's traditional cloths. They should stand out in a crowd with so many people dressed in more modern cloths. So, they will be easy to find right?"

"Ja, they should be easy to find if they are walking the streets. We saw a park nearby with a hotel close by Herr Schwartz will insist to stay at a hotel. We'll ambush them in the park." replied Meldars.

"So that's the plan, der Herr?" asked Schneider.

"Ja, that is the plan Schneider. You got that you two?"

"All right, der Herr."

"Got it."

* * *

After they left the house, they made their way into the park. Ranma walked in front, Seishiro and Yuto stood of Dr. Schwartz's right and left. And Kakyo walked in the back. They created a circle around making sure no one could attack them.

All of a sudden four men jumped out of the bushes. One jumped in front of Ranma had red hair and a small build.

The one who jumped in front of Yuto was a tall blonde hair and heavy set man.

The one who jumped in front of Seishiro was a tall blond man.

Kakyo was faced with a small strawberry blonde hair man. They had their swords drawn and the heavy set guy had a big halberd in hand.

"Hand over Herr Schwartz and you won't be hurt." stated Meldars.

"No."

"Well you stand in our way Island monkey?" asked Meldars.

"Yes, My friends and I will stand in your way." replied Ranma.

"Fine." exclaimed Meldars who ran at Ranma.

Ranma draws his sword to block the attack by Meldars.

Schneider attacked Seishiro who had already had his sword out and in his left hand.

Lentz thrust his halberd at Yuto who paraded the attack away.

Spencer slashed downward with his sword and was blocked when Kakyo pulled out to kodachi's.

While Schneider attacked, he took out a small dagger and throws it at Dr. Schwartz. The dagger stayed stuck in his back.

Spencer too took out a dagger and throws it at Dr. Schwartz. The dagger struck him in the back.

Lentz pushed Yuto away and he fell to the ground. Lentz then kicked hard in the stomach.

Yuto coughed on the ground and about to get to his feet. When he was kicked again by Lentz in the face this time.

Lentz took this opportunity to rush Dr. Schwartz and slashed him on the back blood flow out of the wound. Lentz then grabbed a book out of Dr. Schwartz had in his suit jacket pocket.

"Herr Meldars! I got it!" screamed Lentz.

"Gute. Everybody fall back!" replied Meldars.

All four fell back and into the shadows. With Dr. Schwartz laid on the ground in his own blood with two daggers in his back.

Yuto started to get up and was bleeding from his mouth and nose.

To be Continued . . . in **_Chapter 5: Malacada_**.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. But I had to write the two chapters too, Behind These Eyes. The title Malebolge means "Evil Pouches" it comes Dante's _Inferno_. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	6. Malacoda

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 5**

**Malacoda

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc one: Soulless Knights

* * *

**_

Lentz took this opportunity to rush Dr. Schwartz and slashed him on the back blood flow out of the wound. Lentz then grabbed a book out of Dr. Schwartz had in his suit jacket pocket.

'Herr Meldars! I got it!" screamed Lentz.

"Gute. Everybody fall back!" replied Meldars.

All four fell back and into the shadows. With Dr. Schwartz lay on the ground in his own blood with two daggers in his back.

Yuto started to get up and was bleeding from his mouth and nose.

"I'm sorry Ranma." replied Yuto.

"It's okay Yuto. There was nothing you could have done on the ground." stated Ranma.

Kakyo picked up his sheath and put both swords in at opposite sides. He then stuffed it in his trench coat pocket on the inside.

Seishiro Sheathed his sword held in his left hand. He picked up his cloth and wrapped it up again.

Ranma sheathed his sword in his right hand.

Yuto stood up and sheathed his sword. He picked up his cloth off the ground and wrapped his sword again.

"Come on help me Seishiro. We have to get Dr. Schwartz to the local Hospital." replied Ranma.

"All right." he answered walking to the other side of Dr. Schwartz.

They stepped on each a side. Ranma was on the right side and Seishiro was on the left side.

Kakyo throws a tissue to Yuto. He caught it and torn it into two strips and rolled it up and stuffed it in his nose. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his right hand.

"Hey! If you two are finished whatever the hell your doing. Then grab the suitcases." replied Ranma.

"Oh! Sure Ranma." replied Yuto.

"Hey what do. I look like your personal servant, Ranma?" asked Kakyo.

"No, but since your hands are empty, you might as well help." replied Ranma.

"Okay." replied Kakyo. 'What is he a slave driver? And who does he think he is anyway?'

* * *

Ranma and Seishiro carried Dr. Schwartz into the local hospital Emergency Room. A female doctor saw them and started to walk there way. She had short dark hair and looked to be thirty-five years old. 

"Doctor can you help us?" asked Ranma.

"What happen?" asked Dr. Mizuno.

"He was stabbed twice and cut deep on his back. He's lost a lot of blood by the look of it." replied Ranma.

"Nurse! Get a stretcher and get 30cc of blood for me. And get him into surgery." she told one of the nurse's.

The nurse she called for brought the stretcher to her. Ranma and Seishiro put Dr. Schwartz on the bed. The nurse was then ordered to get some blood for the surgery. They were about to wheel him out when he grabbed Ranma's arm weakly.

"Ranma. You must not let them have it." he replied.

"I will do what I can." exclaimed Ranma.

"What they got was a blank diary I buy at a hotel in Kyoto. My real notes are in those suitcases. The one Yuto is holding. Protect it please."

"I will I promise."

* * *

Dr. Schwartz was then wheeled into surgery by the nurse. Dr. Mizuno then stayed back to ask some question about the patient. 

"Tell me young man. What was he doing when he was attacked?" she asked Ranma.

"Beside's being cut up like he's a trout?" muttered Seishiro.

Yuto and Kakyo elbowed Seishiro on each a side. They gave him a look to shut up and let Ranma handle it.

"He's was walking through the park. And he was attacked by a big gut with a big halberd." stated Ranma.

"Why?" she than asked.

"I don't know why. Maybe he owed them money or he saw something he shouldn't or maybe found something he wasn't suppose to find." replied Ranma.

"Then how is he going to pay for the hospital bill?" she asked.

Ranma smiled and shook his head and said, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked.

"Like I said, I don't know. I'll do anything to pay for Dr. Schwartz's treatment." replied Ranma.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well I have a daughter who studies a lot and is unlucky in love. I would like to engage her so I won't have to worry about her."

"Um . . . Uh . . . Why me?" asked Ranma.

"Well you did say you'll do anything." She replied.

"Yeah he did say he'll do anything." replied Seishiro.

"Live up to your promise I say." exclaimed Kakyo.

"Yeah, live up to it." replied Yuto.

"I--I. All right I'll do it." replied Ranma.

"Good. I'm happy and I'll over look the bill." replied Dr. Mizuno.

"All right."

"Before I forget here's my daughter's name and our address. I expect to see you in a couple of days." she said and handed Ranma a piece of paper. She then walked away to surgery.

Ranma sighed and stuck the note into the sleeve of his kimono. He turned and looked at the other three and gave them the evil eye.

"I hate you. You three do know that?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah, we know!" they replied together.

"So, what the name of the future Miss Ranma Himura?" asked Kakyo.

Ranma pulled out the paper again. He unfolded it and read it.

"Her name is Ami Mizuno."

"Soon you'll be a married man Ranma." replied Seishiro.

"You should have been happy not look like it's the end of the world as we know it." stated Kakyo.

"Oh, shut up." replied Ranma and walked away to sit down.

The other three just stood there. They watched him as he walked away to sit down.

"That was wrong of us, right?" asked Yuto.

"No, it was some fun." replied Kakyo.

"He won't stay mad for long."

They headed to where Ranma sat. They then sat next to him waiting for word of the condition of Dr. Schwartz.

* * *

They stood on a roof in Tokyo all four of them. Lentz handed Meldars the book. He took it and opened it up and turned the pages it was blank all the pages were blank. He throws it on the ground. 

"What's wrong, der Herr?" asked Schneider.

"It's the wrong book Lentz." replied Meldars.

"I'm sorry, der Herr. He had it in his jacket pocket so I thought it was the right book, der Herr." replied Lentz.

"It seems your mission was a failure." said the shadows.

"Why don't you show yourself young lady?" asked Meldars.

A woman appeared from the shadows. She looked to be around eighteen years old and had long black hair in a bun. She wore a black dress and a ladies dress shirt of the same color.

"Who are you young lady?" asked Meldars

"I'm Chizuru Misanagi Leader of the 'Ano Arashi' and the clan that protects the Divine Elixir." she stated.

"You know where it is?" asked Schneider.

"Yes, we know where it is at and protect it. I know you're all work for the Dunkel Equcs and your plan is world domination with the Divine Elixir."

"That is our plan and the plan of our Fuhrer Miss Misanagi. But what can I do for you?"asked Meldars.

"If I give you the location of the Divine Elixir and your leader takes over the world. I would like to have Japan." replied Chizuru.

"I can guarantied that our Fuhrer will sign off on this deal." exclaimed Meldars.

"Then we have a deal."

She started to tell them the story of 'The Elixir of Life' of who it was passed down though the clan.

* * *

Dr. Mizuno came out the of Surgery. The wounds had to be stitched. She found the four that brought him here setting in the waiting room. Three of them were asleep the only one awake was Ranma. She walked to where he sat and soon stopped in front of him. 

She cleared her throat and said, "Mr. Schwartz's surgery went well. He's sleeping now and with a week's rest he'll be find."

"Thanks that's good news."

Also, don't forget about the payment."

"I won't Doctor."

"Call me Dr. Mizuno, sir."

"My name is Ranma Himura. Dr. Mizuno."

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name earlier."

"It's okay. Dr. Mizuno."

Ranma woke up the other three and told the Dr. Schwartz's condition was good. They then left and headed for Ranma's mothers house.

* * *

Chizuru finished telling them the story of "The Elixir of Life" and how to get there. She started to formulate a plan to take them too, her clan's mountain base. 

"How far is your base?" asked Meldars.

"It's about a four-hour drive car drive from here close to the town of Tenryu on the Tenryu River." replied Chizuru.

"Fine let's leave as soon as we can. The faster we get the Divine Elixir the faster we can complete our mission for the Fuhrer." replied Meldars.

"All right then let's go." replied Chizuru.

She leads them out the building to a waiting car that was parked next to the curve. They all got in and she drove away.

* * *

Ranma and the others made it to his mother's house in no time. It was still night close to 10:30 p.m. when he got there and knocked on the door. 

Nodoka answered the door, "son what are you doing back?"

"I was wondering if we could come in and look throws Dr. Schwartz's notes." replied Ranma.

"Come in son." she replied and stepped aside and allowed them to come in.

Ranma and the other four took off their shoes and headed for the living room. They sat around the table again.

Yuto put the suitcase on the table and opened up the suitcase. They found various books and notes. Ranma took out a journal of sorts and started to read the book.

The book told him what Dr. Schwartz told them before dinner. So it didn't tell him anything new, but when he turned the last page he found a paper folded in half.

Ranma unfolded it and read started to read some of what on the paper. It was a strange passage.

"Guy's I think I found something." replied Ranma.

"Well, I found something too. It is of several maps about the landscape of Japan

"Yeah, so did I." replied Yuto.

"What did you find Ranma?" asked Seishiro.

"It's a strange passage in Archaic Japanese." replied Ranma.

"What does it say?" asked Seishiro.

"It says, 'Where heavenly current flows upwards . . . there is the Ocean of Suwa. The four dragons climb ti the moon. And when god crosses, it leads to the tiger's mouth. Evan when lost in darkness with no light . . . for the place pointed out by the Great Fuji will open. However, that is a perilous path and leads to the bottom of the abyss'." stated Ranma.

"Do you understand it?" asked Kakyo.

"I Somewhat understand it. I know where Suwa's at. I was there before." replied Ranma.

"Really that's great! You can lead us there." replied Yuto.

"Sure, but did any of you find a stone the good Doctor was talking about?" asked Ranma.

"No." the other three replied.

"Crap. We need that stone. Were, do you think he hid it?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know." replied Seishiro.

"Were else, have you two been?" Yuto asked Kakyo.

"Well the only place we went when we got here was to see you first, Ranma. Then here with you three." replied Kakyo.

"Well let's search here before we go to the school." replied Ranma.

All four searched the downstair portion of the house. The only place they didn't look was upstairs and under the house.

Ranma was on his hands and knee's under the house. He soon found something wrapped in an old cloth.

He pulled himself from under the house and stood up his hair full of cob webs. He brushed them out of his hair and unwrapped it. And it was the stone they were looking for almost two hours.

"Guys! I found it!" Ranma shouted a little.

They walked to Ranma and Ranma handed it to Kakyo. Who took it and stated to look it over.

Kakyo looked at it and said, "it's just a stupid rock."

"No, not according to this note." replied Ranma.

"What note?" asked Kakyo.

"The one the Doctor left. It says, 'I know I had to leave this in a safe place. So I chose your mother's house Ranma. So the Dunkel Equcs won't find it, I leave it to you four to protect it.-Sincerely, Dr. Schwartz'." read Ranma.

"Let's protect it."stated Kakyo.

"Yeah, get a bag pack we are going to go find and protect it, guys. We'll meet at the train station."

"All right."

Ranma, Yuto and Seishiro went to their apartment to go pack some cloths. Kakyo went to train station where he left his bag in a locker. He packed a small bag and waited for the other three to appear.

To be continued . . . in **_Chapter 6: Into the Water._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I got this chapter out fast not even a day after I posted Chapter 4. This name also comes from_ Dante's Inferno _it means "Bad tail." Read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	7. Into the Water

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 6**

**Into the Water

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc one: Soulless Knights

* * *

**_

Chizuru drove them to there base of operation. She stopped in front of a big gate it was made of solid oak and iron. The guard at the top of one of the tower saw her car and pressed a button.

The gate started to open up. The bottom of the gate slid on the ground as it moved inward to the base.

"So this is your base?" asked Meldars.

"Yes, it's deep in the mountains and forest. So, it would be harder to find use." replied Chizuru.

"That is very clever." replied Meldars.

"Thank you for the complement, Mr. Meldars."

* * *

Ranma and the other's sat riding a train bound for Hamamatsu. They all sat around with each other Ranma and Kakyo sat awake the other two were asleep.

"So?" asked Ranma

"So."

"I don't know."

"Let's go this over with okay."

"Okay, I personally don't trust you yet."

"That's it?" Asked Kakyo.

"Yes," replied Ranma. "That's it."

"You have no reason to be suspicious, Ranma. We never meet before." stated Kakyo.

"But you really don't mind if I don't believe you." replied Ranma.

"I hired you to help." said Kakyo.

"I'll trust you for now."

"That's all I asked."

The train moved onto their destination. Ranma looked out of the window and watched the trees pass them by.

* * *

All four of them disembarked from the train they headed out the train station. They stopped in front of it and then turned to Ranma.

"What you staring at me for?" asked Ranma.

"Where do we go from here Boss?" asked Seishiro.

He muttered, "Stupid SOB's. How the hell I became leader."

He cleared his throat and pulled out the paper and read, "Where heavenly flows upward . . . "

"So where do we go?" asked Yuto.

"Why am I surrounded by two morons?" muttered Ranma.

Kakyo pulled out a map and looked at the local area. "Hm? There's a town next to a river called Tenryu. Do you think that's what they say 'Heavenly Current'?"

"What's the name of the town on the Tenryu River?" asked Ranma.

"It's also called Tenryu." replied Kakyo.

"There's a bus stop that goes to Tenryu. After that we can decide on where to go next." replied Ranma looking over Kakyo's back at the map.

"That sounds goo to me." stated Kakyo.

They started to walk to the bus station. The group reached the place in no time. They then sat down on the bench and waited for the bus.

They waited for another five minutes for the bus to arrive. The group entered the bus, paid and sat in front of the bus.

Ranma and Kakyo sat together while Seishiro and Yuto sat together behind them. The two in the back leaned over the seat and looked at the map that Ranma and Kakyo as they went over the local area.

* * *

All four of them rode the bus to the town of Tenryu. They soon stepped of the bus and looked at the town.

The town had a mixture of classic Japanese houses and some building with modern features. Like a cement road, telephone lines, and poles.

"So this is Tenryu?" asked Yuto.

"I guess it is. That's what is said at the town limit's sign were standing at." replied Ranma.

Kakyo pulled out the map from his pocket and looked it over. He replied, "According to the map there's a city that's maybe a thirty minute walk. Also, there are four shrines."

He folded up the map and fallowed Ranma who decided to walk into town. The other two fallowed behind as they didn't want to be left behind.

* * *

Kakyo caught up with Ranma who walked ahead of them. He turned to Ranma and asked, "Do you know what Ocean of Suwa refers to?"

"Well there's no Ocean in Japan."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Because an ocean usually is very big and wide. I can't wrap my mind around it."

Neither can I. It is bothersome."

Ranma snapped his fingers just like he thought of something and smiled. He replied, "What if they are not referring to an ocean at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"On the map did they have a big lake on it?"

"Yeah, Lake Suwa."

"Right. I'm thinking Ocean of Suwa refers to Lake Suwa."

"That's what your thinking Ranma?"

Yes. That's actually what I'm thinking anyway."

"That makes sense."

"Then lets head for Lake Suwa."

* * *

Dr. Mizuno arrived home before Ami left for school. She took of her shoes and walked to the kitchen and saw her daughter ready for school and was eating breakfast. She walked to the table and sat down across from her daughter.

"Good morning mother."

"Good morning daughter. I got something to tell you."

"What is that mother?" asked Ami.

"I have engaged you to a man named Ranma Himura."

"Why mother?"asked Ami a little surprise.

She wasn't expecting her mother to say something like this. To engage her for some unknown reason to an unknown man. She really didn't like the idea of being engage right now.

"I notice you have friends now, but you never go out on a date, my dear."

"I rather study mother. Then go out."

"I know dear, but you should find love. Instead of being alone."

* * *

Ranma and the others were looking at Lake Suwa. It was huge for a lake it looked more like a small gulf.

"Wow that's a big lake." commented Yuto.

"You got that right." replied Kakyo as he looked up from the map and then turned his head back to the map.

"That's because more than twenty-three different rivers are tribunes into it. And there's one main river that leads to the ocean." replied Ranma.

Kakyo looked up again from the map and said, "there are four main shrines that makes up The Suwa Grand Shrine according to the map."

"What shrine is closes?" asked Ranma.

"The Upper Main Shrine." replied Kakyo.

"Then let's head there." suggested Ranma.

They started to head for the Upper Main Shrine of The Suwa Grand Shrine. It only took them five minutes to get there.

At the entrance was a tall wooden pillar on one side. Seishiro and Yuto stopped to look it over.

"Come on guys." replied Kakyo.

They walked into the shrine and looked around it and was nice and beautiful. They had people all around. The group walked to the old priest that was sweeping.

Kakyo asked, "sir, do you know about something called 'The Divine Elixir'?"

"The Divine Elixir? No, I never heard of it before. I'm sorry."

"Thank yo anyway, sir." replied Yuto.

The three of them turned and started to walk away. Ranma just stood there like he was thinking. Seishiro turned around and said, "Come on, Ranma let's go."

"Excuse me, Sir Priest. What is that?" asked Ranma pointing to the pillar.

"Ah! The Sacred Pillars. Let me explain there are three other shrines: Upper Front Shrine, Spring Shrine, and Autumn Shrine with four sacred Pillars each. All together they create The Grand Suwa Shrine. The Sacred Pillars are cut from the depths of the Yatogatake and are brought across the mountains and valleys. It's called 'The Sacred Pillar Festival'. It is a grand event for us. During this time we have more visitors."

"Really. What can you tell us about Lake Suwa?" asked Kakyo.

"Ah! Lake Suwa. In the winter every year there something called Divine Crossing. 'On a cold winter night . . . A male god called Takeminakunomikoto, who resides in the upper shrine . . . courts a female god name Yasakatokomenomikoto, who resides in the lower shrine. During the winter the lake here in Suwa freezes over completely _while the ground under is hot _and _when_ that _pressure builds within the ice_, and blows with a . . . kaboom of noise creaks right across . . . in one loud moment."

."Thank you. Sir Priest." replied Ranma.

The group turned and walked away and then out the shrine. They stopped at the ground level and sat by the stairs.

* * *

There was a guy serving a customer as he watched Ranma and his group. He kept his eyes on them in an inconspicuous way. He served another person and saw them leave.

'I have to inform Miss Misunagi about this.' he thought.

* * *

Ranma was deep in thought as he thought about what the priest had told them. About the Sacred Pillars and The Grand Suwa Shrine. Also, the Divine Crossing and of the two gods.

"What are you thinking about Ranma?" asked Seishiro.

"I just thought of something guys."

"What's that?"

There are four pillars and according to the poem there are four dragons."

"You think the four pillars refer to the four dragons?" asked Yuto

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think.'

"But what about the whole 'climbing to the moon and god crossing'?" asked Kakyo.

"First let's get some lunch and I'll tell you what I think." replied Ranma.

"All right."

They walked away from the shrine heading for the local restaurant that was cheap.

* * *

They sat at a table in one of the local restaurants and started to eat the food they ordered.

"Climbing to the moon and when god crossing. Could refer to the Divine crossing the Priest at the Shrine told us about." replied Ranma.

"I guess." commented Yuto.

Kakyo thumbed throw the book. He looked for Lake Suwa in the index and found the page number and turned to it. He stopped and silently read it before reading it out loud.

"Guy's I found it."

"Found what?" asked Seishiro.

"This. The book says Lake Suwa is the site of O-miwatari, an interesting phenomenon. The lake has a natural hot spring under the surface, so that when the top freezes in winter, the lower waters are still warm and circulating. This results in pressure ridges forming in ice, reaching heights of thirty cm or more. Local's belief holds that pressure ridges are formed by the gods crossing the lake, traveling between the various buildings of Suwa Taisha." read Kakyo.

"That makes sense. They probably thought back then that it being two gods coming together. And the kaboom is probably from the freezing water and the warm hot spring water mixing together." replied Ranma.

"That make's sense in a way." commented Yuto.

"Why are you caring a Geology book anyway Kakyo?" asked Seishiro.

"I'm going to College to study Geology. What about all of you?" asked Kakyo.

"I'm going for Art History." replied Seishiro.

"I'm going for Microbiology." replied Yuto.

"And you Ranma?" asked Kakyo.

"I'm going for Creative Writing and History." he stated.

They finished eating and paid for their food. They left the restaurant and made their way to were the next clue leaded them.

* * *

They walked through the streets of Suwa. They stopped and Kakyo looked over the map in his hands.

"Where else do we go?" asked Yuto.

"I don't know," replied Seishiro. "What was the other part?"

"It leads to the tiger's mouth."commented Ranma.

Kakyo looked up from the map and suggested, "There's another lake near by it's not far maybe a good 30minute hike into the mountains."

"Lead's head for it." replied Seishiro.

They walked to the exit of the city and walked into the mountains. The walked through a forest on the mountain as they made their way up a hill. As they reached the top, they started to head down the hill.

The group still walked through the forest till they reached a small unattended shrine with two big stone pillars in the front and two in the back. In front next to the lake's shore was a Shinto shrine arch painted in a faded red in color.

The shrine was rundown with grass growing every where. It was unkept and was starting to fall down. They stopped by the water's edge.

"So what is this place?" asked Ranma.

If we fallowed the map correctly this should be Ryujin Lake, in the Shinshu Area." replied Kakyo.

"So this is a shrine at the shore's edge with four dousojin stones on each side." stated Ranma.

"So what do we do?" asked Yuto.

"I guess we wait till dark. Tonight's a full moon anyway." replied Ranma.

They walked back to the old shrine and sat and waited for night to come.

* * *

Night appeared as they ate supper. They stood in front of the shrine and looked up at the moon. It was a full moon that looked beautiful.

"So what now?" asked Kakyo.

"The dousojin stones maybe here for a reason. Look around them there maybe a trap door." replied Ranma.

The water from the lake started to rise up to the old shrine. Ranma was at one of the dousojin stones in the back. He looked at a stone that appeared to be lose and pulled it from the ground.

"Guy's there should be a lose stone somewhere around the dousojin stone on the ground."

The water from the lake goes into the hole. The others did the same thing and at the same time and the water does the same.

To be Continued . . . In **_Chapter7: The Hand of the Shokannon_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** It took me quite a while to write this chapter. Sorry it took so long to post it. I hope you like the way it turned out. Read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	8. The Hand of the Shokannon

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 7**

**The Hand of the Shokannon

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc one: Soulless Knights

* * *

**_

The other three pulled out a loose stone and the water was sucked into the hole. After the water started to pull back and receded and a narrow land bridge came up from the water of the lake.

Far away in the middle of the lake was a small island that wasn't there before that formed. The group walked to the front of the shrine.

"While I'll be." replied Yuto.

"Let's go. We have to get across the land bridge before it gets swallowed up again." replied Ranma.

"Sure." replied Yuto.

They walked through the arch and to the narrow island. They walked a couple of miles till they reached a stone statue on a big block. It was a sitting tiger on top guarding the entrance with his mouth opened.

"Nice." commented Kakyo looking at the tiger.

They walked to a big square hole in the ground. It was twelve feet wide and was twelve feet deep going down to a stone slab.

Ranma walked to the hole and jumped down the hole. He said, "Are you three coming?"

"Yeah." replied Kakyo who then jumped down.

"Whatever." stated Seishiro and jumped down, too.

Yuto didn't say anything and just jumped down the hole.

The narrow land bridge sinks in the water and the stone slab went up and sealed the door that they just went through.

"There's no turning back now." replied Ranma.

"Yeah, that's true Ranma." replied Kakyo.

Seishiro pulled out a wooden torch from the wall and lit it with the lighter that he pulled out of his pocket. The flame was medium.

"Okay, what next?" asked Yuto.

"Well it said 'Even when lost in the darkness, with no light . . . for the place pointed out by the hand of the Shokannon." replied Ranma. "And the path of the base of the Grand Fuji will opened."

"So let's head down the stairs." stated Seishiro.

"Okay." replied Kakyo.

They started going down the stairs. Seishiro was in the lead, fallowed by Ranma, Kakyo, and Yuto coming up the rear.

* * *

Meldars and the other three sat with Misanagi in her office. He and Schneider sat next to her desk while Lentz and Spencer sat on a love seat. Misanagi sat behind her desk.

"So tell me have any of your spies reported in yet?" asked Meldars.

"No, none have." she replied.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." she said.

The door creaked open in walked one of her spies. He was a tall bulky looking man.

"I have something to report Miss." he said.

"Yes?"

"One of our spies at the Suwa Grand Shrine saw the group you want us to watch talking to the head Shrine Priest."

"Is that all?" she asked.

"No someone saw them heading out of town. Current location of the four unknown."

"Do you at least know their names?" she asked.

"Yes, I have some doing a background check on them. But their names are: a Ranma Himura, he has a cross shape scar on his left cheek. Then there is Kakyo Shinomori, Seishiro Saito, and Yuto Myojin." he replied.

"I don't have to tell you what type of information I want." she said.

"I know that ma'am." he stated and left the room.

Meldars turned to here and asked, "So will this information be good?"

"Yes, I like to know whom we are dealing with. And not go blindly." she replied.

She turned to look out the window it was night and it was a full moon. It hung high in the sky and the moonlight illuminated the area.

"Soon we will know everything about them four." she muttered to herself.

* * *

They still walked down the stairs almost going five floors down already. And looked like it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"How many more stairs are they're?" complained Kakyo.

"How the hell should I know." replied Ranma.

"I'm just curious to see if one of you knows." said Kakyo.

They continued to head down the stairs. They were already on what you could be considered the sixth floor. They continued to head down the stairs.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs. They saw what looked like an arch made of crystal.

"It took us a long time to get down. Almost ten floors." replied Kakyo.

"That was one hundred and twenty steps." replied Ranma.

"You were counting!" screamed Kakyo.

"Wow! Look at that. Isn't that beautiful?" asked Seishiro.

"Yea, it is very beautiful." commented Yuto.

"Then let's forge ahead." replied Ranma.

With that said Ranma walked ahead into the darkness. Seishiro ran after him and soon caught up with him to give light. Fallowed by Yuto and Kakyo.

* * *

It was a long cavern that they walked through. They soon stopped to a fork in the road. Seishiro looked both ways then to Ranma.

"So what way do we go?" asked Seishiro.

"I saw we go left." replied Yuto.

"And I say we go right." replied Kakyo.

Ranma leaned against the wall and all of a sudden the wall spined and Ranma fell into a hole in the cave. The others heard the noise of the wall moving and looked to the left, and they saw no sign of Ranma. They then looked at each other.

"Where did he go?" asked Kakyo.

"I don't know he was leaning against that wall." replied Seishiro pointing to the wall on the far side.

They walked to the wall and stopped in front of it. They looked it over.

"There's nothing special about it?" asked Yuto.

"Maybe," said Seishiro and pushed on the wall. "Come on help me."

They pushed on the wall and it started to move and all three slipped and fell into the hole. They fell a little ways in the cavern. They heard an "Ow." coming from under them.

"Guys you'll heavy can you'll get off of me?" came a muffled reply from Ranma.

"Sorry didn't know you were there Boss." replied Yuto.

They got off of Ranma. And they helped him up from the ground. There was a rumbling sound coming from a distant. Seishiro held up the torch to get a good look.

"What the hell is that sound?" asked Kakyo.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." replied Ranma.

Then coming straight at them was a big boulder rolling down. Ranma turned an ran away. The others turned and fallowed.

"When in Rome do as the Romans." replied Kakyo and after Ranma.

"But why run?" asked Yuto.

"Would you rather stay and get squished?" asked Seishiro.

"No."

Ranma who was in front of them and replied, "More running less talking."

They ran for a good mile the bolder still on there tails. It was coming at them fast, but kept on running.

"Which way?" asked Kakyo.

"As the one ahead of you three my decision is left." replied Ranma.

They ran down the left tunnel and stopped when they heard the rock hitting rock. They turned at looked at the entrance with the torch in Seishiro's hand.

"There's another path we can't go back." joked Yuto.

"Oh! Shut up." replied Seishiro.

They turned and started to walk in the tunnel they took. Into the darkness of the tunnel.

* * *

Misanagi still sat behind her desk and there was another knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and in walked the same man as before. He was holding some reports in his hands.

"Do you have anything to report?" she asked.

"Yes, on the information on Ranma Himura, Seishiro Saito, Yuto Myojin and Kakyo Shinomori. Which one do you want first?" he asked.

"Ranma Himura."

"There's very little information on his family. But what we do know he comes from a samurai family that goes back to the beginning of the Edo Era then they were known as the Kamiya family. They didn't become the Himura family till eleven years after the Meiji Restoration, when the last surviving member of the Kamiya family married a man named Kenshin Himura. They had on son named Kenji Himura."

"Who is this Kenshin Himura you mention?" she asked.

"Well. The government has a detailed file on him from about 1863 to 1868."

"What did he do?"

"It wouldn't say."

"Why?"

"Classified Information."

But what we do know is that after 1868 to 1878 no know where he was, but in 1878 he started to appear in Tokyo staying at a Dojo."

"Close relatives?"

"A mother Nodoka Saotome and a father Genma Saotome."

Seishiro Saito?"

"He two comes from a samurai family. During the Meiji Restoration her forefather Hajime Saito was the leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi the 'Wolves of Mibu'. According to what I found out Hajime Saito and Kenshin Himura cross sword many times, but never killed each other it would always be a draw."

He turned the page anticipating her question and said, "His closes living family are a mother Mai Saito and a father Akira Saito."

"Yuto Myojin?"

"He comes from a samurai family of good standing. I couldn't find much on the family just that his closes living family is a mother Seiko Myojin. His father died three years ago." he replied throwing the third folder down.

"And Kakyo Shinomori?"

"He's from a group of ninjas', shinobi, spies. Like us ma'am. Called the Oniwabanshu, they were an elite group of Onmitsu who protected Edo Castle in the shadows, estates of generals, and shoguns. Because their task was so crucial, only the ninja's most skilled in combat were called into service. The leader was named Okashira. Kakyo in the current Okashira of the Oniwabanshu. That is now based in Kyoto."

"Close relatives?"

"A mother Emi Shinomori and a father Tohro Shinomori."

"That's all?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Fine you can go."

* * *

"So this is what the call 'nothing ventured, nothing gained,' huh?" asked Kakyo.

"I guess so." commented Yuto.

Ranma and Seishiro stopped ahead of them. They both waited for the two stragglers to catch up with them.

"Why you two stopped?" asked Yuto.

"We were waiting for you two, to catch up." replied Ranma.

Kakyo and Yuto stopped next to were Ranma and Seishiro stood. They looked down the ravine and then at the rock land bridge and then the other side, across the deep bottomless ravine.

"Do we have to cross this thing?" asked Yuto.

"Yes, we do." replied Seishiro.

"I'll go first," replied Ranma. "Well walk in a strait line."

Ranma started to walk across the land bridge. He had Seishiro behind him and behind Seishiro was Yuto, with Kakyo coming up the rear.

They made it across the ravine and walked through the opening on the other side.

After walking for about half a mile then came to another opening. It had a light in the area. Seishiro throws the torch away.

They walked into the light and stopped by a stone mound in the middle. It had lines cut into it. The mound faced a wall in front of them carved into the mound was a body and two hands intertwine together the two thumbs made a triangle.

"Do you have the rock, Ranma?" asked Kakyo.

"Yeah, I do." replied Ranma and dug in the sleeves of his kimono.

He pulled it out and it was still wrapped. He then unwrapped it and took it out he places it on the mound, and turned it into place.

It created holes as it absorbed the water into it making a face into the rock. It acted like a flint that lighted torches around the room.

"Wow! So what's left?" asked Seishiro.

Ranma replied, "However this is a perilous path and it leads to the . . . "

"...Bottom of the Abyss." Misanagi finished cutting Ranma off.

They turned around and looked up. And saw a young woman with the three guys from before. Standing on a ledge above them.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Yuto.

"Uriel Spencer . . . "

"...Raphael Lentz . . . "

"...Gabriel Schneider . . . "

"And Michael Meldars."

"I'm Misanagi of the Ano Arashi ninja's"she said, "And good bye."

"What?"

The ground shook underneath them and they looked around the circular room. All of a sudden the ground gave way and all four of them fell into the pit.

"Good now no one stands in our way." replied Meldars.

To Be Continued . . . in **_Chapter8: Into the Abyss._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I hope you like the chapter. It took me a while to write it. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	9. Into The Abyss

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 8**

**Into The Abyss

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc one: Soulless Knights

* * *

**_

_**A Few Hours Ago . . . **_

Meldars had stabbed that told them who the others where his name was Kyoshiro. He and his group went on to kill the ninja's not loyal to Misanagi.

Kyoshiro was able to pull himself to his feet. He then made his way to the roof and headed for the ledge. He stopped and looked over.

Lentz came from behind him on the roof. He was holding his halberd. It had fresh blood on the blade and his cloths were stained with a little blood.

"So I see that you're still alive." commented Lentz.

Kyoshiro held his right arm with his left hand. He replied, "Yes, I'm not that easy to kill."

"Well you should have died!" screamed Lentz and thrust out his halberd at him.

Kyoshiro leaned back and the halberd passed him. He soon fell into darkness of the night in the cliff area.

Spencer came to Lentz and stopped as he sheathed his sword. He asked, "So did you get him?"

"No he jumped off the roof to his death." replied Lentz.

"Well come on, Lentz. The boss wants to see us." stated Spencer.

They walked from the ledge and off the roof and headed for the office of Miss Misanagi. When they arrived there, they were all waiting for Spencer and Lentz.

"Sirs, where are we heading next?" asked Spencer.

"We are heading down. Miss Misanagi will show us the path to the Divine Elixir." replied Meldars.

"That's good, sir." commented Schneider.

"Yes, it is now, shall we go?" asked Meldars.

"Let's go then." replied Misanagi.

She walked passed them and out the door. The other four fallowed her out the door.

* * *

_**Now**_

Meldars stood with the other four as they jumped down. Meldars started to walk, the other four were ahead of him.

The stone slab door opened up. Too each side of the wall. They stood there in front of the door.

"You of know use to us anymore." muttered Meldars.

He unsheathed his sword and slashed at Misanagi's before she could do anything and on the ground. She was bleeding out her back, and just laid out on the ground on her stomach.

"Sir, what did you do she was helping us!" screamed Spencer.

"She served her purpose, and we don't need her anymore." replied Meldars.

"But, sir."

"Quit Spencer!"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Ranma and the others hit the hard stone ground. It was dark around the area. A strange odor was in the air that Ranma smelled. In the area.

"Guys whatever you do don't light a lighter or match." replied Ranma.

"Why?" asked Seishiro.

"Don't any of you smell that?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah, so what of it." replied Kakyo.

"It's natural gas!" screamed Yuto.

"Bingo," replied Ranma. "I also means we can't unsheathe our swords."

"Because metal scraping against metal creates friction." stated Seishiro.

"Correct. By the way does anyone have a flashlight on them?" asked Ranma.

"I do," replied Yuto and dug throw his bag and pulled one out and flipped it on. "And god said, Let there be light."

"Genesis." replied Ranma

"What?" asked Kakyo.

"What Yuto said comes from a western book called the Bible in Genesis Chapter 1 Verse 14." replied Ranma.

"How do you know that?" asked Kakyo.

"Because I traveled the world and seen my fair share of other cultures," replied Ranma. "We need to find a way out."

They started to knock on the walls. Each starting at a different side of the circular room.

* * *

Seishiro stopped when he tapped his hand and a hollow sound came out. He hit it again and it made the same sound.

"Guy's I think I found something." screamed Seishiro.

Seishiro hit it again so they could hear it. They heard the sound coming from the wall.

Ranma gestured to the others and replied, "Back away."

They back away from Ranma. He did something unexpected and punched the wall.

He punched it once and then again and again. The wall started to creaks around his punched, water started to creak on small shoots. As Ranma kept punching, more water shot into the area.

"I hope you hurry Ranma. I really don't want to drown here." replied Kakyo.

"I still have thing to do." replied Yuto.

"Yeah. I would like to go see Paris before I die." stated Seishiro.

"Paris?" asked the other two.

"Yeah, I hear it is beautiful there." replied Seishiro.

Ranma punched it one more time and it crumbled down and waters shot into the room a lot faster then before. He backed away.

Yuto grabbed Ranma by the neck and started to scream, "I know I was going to die soon! I never had a girlfriend! I never should have come!"

Ranma pushed Yuto's hand away. He replied, "Calm down. Please."

The room started to fill up fast soon the water reached up to their waist. And still kept on coming in.

"Okay now we can worry." replied Seishiro.

The hole started to crumble from the pressure of the water. It kept coming in and faster then before. Soon the water reached the top of the cavern. They had to hold their breath and started to swim to the hole. They squeezed out of the hole and got swept by the current.

The current pulled them throw the water. Yuto was the first to fall from the waterfall into a pond. Then Kakyo fell into the pond, fallowed by Seishiro, and Ranma.

Ranma's head was the first to come up. He started to cough and hacked a couple of times trying to catch his breath. He replied, "What a rush!"

Kakyo whipped his face of the water. He then took a deep breath of air.

Seishiro came up and slicked back his black hair. He just looks at the other, two. He was wondering what happened to Yuto.

Yuto was still under water. He was being stood on by the other three.

They started to exit the pond dripping wet. They finally stood on dry land again. The moon was full and in the air.

Yuto was still in the water and grumbled, "A little help here?"

* * *

Yuto finally got out of the water. He then found the other three sitting by a fire, trying to get their clothes and them dry.

"Yo where were you?" asked Seishiro.

"You three were standing on me." replied Yuto.

"Sorry for that." replied Kakyo.

Yuto sat down and let his cloths start to dry. The man know as Kyoshiro came out of the wooded area. It looks like he had lost a lot of blood. His face was pale in color.

"Are you from around here?" asked Ranma.

"Yes."

"Do you know of a way to get bac into the cave?" he the asked.

"Yes, there's a passage carved into the wall next to the pond."

"Thanks."

Kyoshiro just fell to his knees and then hit the ground. Ranma got up and ran to him and put his hand on the pulse. Kyoshiro died right on the spot.

"Dead." stated Ranma. "Let's go. We have to stop those four."

His cloths were semi-dry. They fallowed him and left their packs there. They stopped by the side of the pond they had exited only moments ago.

Ranma moved some of the brush and found a door. He turned to the others and smiled then replied, "Seems the man was right."

He entered with the flashlight in hand. The others fallowed him in. He started to run down the tunnel. The others had to run to keep up with him.

The reached the end of the tunnel and stopped above the room that they fell from. They saw a woman on the ground blood coming out of her back.

They jumped down on the ground, and walked to her. Seishiro was the one who kneeled down next to her, and he checked the wound on her back.

"It's nothing that bad, she'll still live. Maybe a scar at least." replied Seishiro.

"She's lucky she isn't dead." commented Yuto.

"Come on we need to stop them." stated Ranma.

He walked pass them and head for the opening in the wall. He walked through with Kakyo fallowing him.

Seishiro got up and started to fallow them with Yuto behind him.

* * *

Ranma walked through the entrance and entered another tunnel. That was all seven steps before he entered a cavern. He looked left and right and then saw a huge obelisk off to the side.

Kakyo stopped next to Ranma. Seishiro and Yuto stopped behind them, as they looked at the area too.

"Wow! Now this is gorgeous!" commented Kakyo.

"Yes, it is," stated Spencer. "Man can build the most beautiful things."

Spencer walked out from behind the obelisk with his sword in hand.

"And we can destroy each other in the most grotesque way. That is what some wars are a way for men to kill each other in the name of god. That was what the Crusades were." he continued.

"What do you mean?" asked Kakyo.

"Nothing, nothing." commented Spencer. "Which one of you will be my opponent?"

"I will be your opponent. So, go on you three let me take care of this guy. And Ranma it will show you that I'm loyal and earn your trust." replied Kakyo.

"Sure." stated Ranma then ran with the other two behind him.

Kakyo pulled out his sword from his jacket and put his hands on both ends of the sword. One was on the hilt and the other was on the end of the sheath and drew them both out.

The sheath fell to the ground at his feet. He held both kodachi's in each hand. Spencer held his sword in his right hand and was ready to attack.

* * *

They ran behind Ranma up some more stairs after they left Kakyo to deal with Spencer. They stopped after running half a mile and their sat Lentz and he stood straight up with his halberd in his hands.

"It seems you have separated each other to fight. I guess one of you'll is fighting Spencer. So which one of you will fight me?" he asked getting into a stance with his halberd.

"I will take you on." replied Yuto from the left of Ranma.

"You sure about this? Anyone of us can take him on?" asked Seishiro pointing to Ranma and himself.

"Let him do it. He must have something to prove. Am I right, Yuto?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, I want to get him back for the fight we had when Dr. Schwartz was stabbed." replied Yuto.

"Then do well. And don't let us down." stated Ranma.

With that said he took off up the stairs. He passed Lentz in the process going up.

"I hope you win the fight, Yuto." replied Seishiro before running after Ranma.

They watched him go. Then they turned to each other. Yuto dropped his cloth and pulled out the sword and sheath. He stuck the sheath into the belt of his hakama and unsheathed his sword. He then got into a stance that was most associated with kendo.

"Now it seems we are alone." stated Lentz.

"Well shall we begin, then?" asked Yuto.

Lentz's answer was a thrust of his halberd at Yuto who blocked the attack.

Yuto did realize something. It was that the only way to get close to him was and maybe draw him into close quarter's combat. And first he needs to get rid of that halberd he carried.

* * *

Ranma and Seishiro ran after they left Yuto to deal with Lentz. They stopped when they saw Schneider sitting on the stairs.

"So you finally came both of you. The other two will deal with your friends. I'll deal with one of you so choose." he replied.

Ranma and Seishiro talked it over with each other. Ranma asked, "You want this creep? Because I'll take Meldars myself, okay, Saito."

"Sure, I'll take this creep. I hope it's worth the fun, boss." replied Seishiro.

"Then do it man. I'll catch you later." stated Ranma.

He ran pass Schneider and up the stairs then out of view.

Schneider chuckled as Ranma passed him he turned to Seishiro and smiled at him. Before standing up.

"So, it seems you're my opponent in this fight." replied Schneider and with the draw of his sword from it's sheath on the left side.

Seishiro withdrew his katana with his left hand. He got into stance legs spread apart, and crouched down right foot in lead position, firmly on the ground. His left was in the back and standing on the balls of his feet.

His right arm was extended above the blade, and his left was bent with his hand holding the hilt. The blade was in a flat position.

Schneider thrust his sword at Seishiro's head.

Seishiro moved and pushed off the balls of his left feet and thrust his sword.

Schneider saw the thrust coming his way and brought his sword up to block.

To Be Continued . . . in **_Chapter 9: The Divine Elixir_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Well it's another Chapter done. The battle has just begun. I hope you like how it started. Read and Review. This is just to add more information and asked my readers to vote to see what the next Arc. I have four written down; the names anyway.

_**B: Kyoto Revenge Arc**_

_**C: Demon Children Arc**_

_**D: Anarchy Arc**_

_**E: The Emperor Arc**_

Tell me which ons should I use next just email me with your answer at my email address. Kazuma20 signing out.


	10. The Divine Elixir

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 9**

**The Divine Elixir

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc one: Soulless Knights

* * *

**_

Ranma ran down the stairs, which was covered out of the wall in the cave. He saw Meldars who stood by himself in front of some plants. There were two small pillars on each side of him where he stood.

The plants were flowers in the deep cavern and above it was a small hole to allow in sunlight and rain to come in.

Ranma reached the bottom of the stairs. He was breathing lightly. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and there were stone. He started to walk to Meldars who turned around to face him.

Ranma walked on the dirt ground. He was still dressed in his traditional cloths in a dark blue kimono and a white hakama, with his katana on the left side.

Meldars stood there in a black blazer, with an untucked dark blue shirt and black jeans with black boots. The sword on his left side and drew it with his right hand.

Ranma stopped a couple of feet away from him. Ranma just stared at him. The cross shape scar on his left cheek started to bleed. The blood leaked down his check and it fell onto his kimono staining it.

"So, we meet again Mr. Ranma Himura." stated Meldars.

"How do you know my name?" asked Ranma.

"I know all about you. I had Misanagi do a background check on you and your friends. I found out about your past, and that of your mother's family side. That you're are descendant of s man's past who is so classified that you need to be the Emperor or the Prime Minister to look at it. That your family still is in high standing." replied Meldars.

"Shut up!" yelled Ranma.

"Seem's I hit a sour spot, huh Mr. Himura."

"Why don't we let out swords do the talking instead of our mouths."replied Ranma drawing his sword.

* * *

Lentz slashed at Yuto with his halberd and it hit the ground.

Yuto had jumped away from the strike by the halberd. He landed to the right and ran at Lentz. Who was pulling the halberd up from the ground.

Before Lentz could get the halberd up from the ground, it was cut in half by Yuto's sword. The blade of the halberd fell to the ground.

Lentz dropped the useless wooden pole to the ground. He pulled out his sword from his sheath. He then ran at him, fast for a big guy.

Yuto slashed horizontally at Lentz. The blade's hit each other and they moved around in a circle.

Lentz pulled out a small dagger with his left hand. He then stabbed Yuto in the forearm with the dagger and then pulled it out.

The blood flies out of the wound and hits the ground. Yuto screamed out in pain from the wound on his forearm.

* * *

Seishiro delivered a straight kick to Schneider's stomach. His sword was still thrust out at the strike.

Schneider doubled over from the hard kick to his stomach. He started to stand up again with his sword still in hand.

"That hurt you know." replied Schneider.

"Well it wasn't suppose to be a love tap." commented Seishiro.

Seishiro and Schneider ran at each other. Their swords hit each other and clang together, they pushed at each other as they tried to gain any ground in the fight.

They then pushed each other away. Seishiro and Schneider each slide to a stop, on the dirt. Seishiro got into a stance again. The sword flat, he then took off fast.

Schneider was not expecting him to come at him fast as he was coming.

Seishiro thrust his sword at Schneider. He moved out the way, but was snagged on the shoulder. It went through his jacket and created a deep wound that had shot blood in the air.

* * *

Kakyo and Spencer locked swords each other. Kakyo's left sword was free and in a stabbing action thrust it at Spencer.

Spencer moved to the left and out of the path of the coming sword. He had missed Kakyo's left foot coming at his back.

He then positioned his left foot behind Spencer's knee and used his left arm and pushed him. He threw him over.

Spencer hit the ground hard on his stomach, but never let go of his sword. Dust had came up when he hit the ground.

Spencer started to get up from the ground. He pushed himself up from the ground. His knee's were in pain from the throw.

"I have to admit that move was unexpected." commented Spencer whipping his mouth of blood.

"Then shall we go again?" asked Kakyo.

Spencer ran at Kakyo and swing vertically.

Kakyo jumped to the right of the vertical slash as it came down. He thrust the kodachi in his right hand at Spencer's head.

* * *

Meldars rushed at Ranma, he brought his sword up and as he reached Ranma. He then brought it in a downward strike.

Ranma brought his sword up and blocked the strike. Sparks flew off as the metal hit each other.

Ranma took his left foot and tripped Meldars feet from under him. Meldars fell onto his back.

He hit the g round and on his back and rolled away. He pushed himself up from the ground to stand up.

"You are a lot better then I expected." replied Meldars.

"I can say the same for you." he stated.

Ranma ran at Meldars who swung horizontally, but Ranma wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" he asked himself and thought, 'Gone?'

That's when he saw the sword coming at him. He thought, 'Down!'

He kicked Ranma in the face and flew back and hit the ground. He landed in a roll and stopped in a sitting position then started to stand up.

'He's a lot faster then I thought. I need to watch myself with him.' thought Meldars.

Ranma looked up from the ground and his face showed no emotion at all. He started to walk to Meldars with a swagger.

* * *

Spencer barely saw the kodachi coming his way. He moved to the right and skidded on the ground. He was on his knee's and his sword slide on the ground, too.

"So you are not a one trick pony." replied Kakyo.

"I can say the same for you. Here's who got's skill and not apart of our group. We should be ashamed at that." replied Spencer.

The ran at each other their swords bleared at each other. Kakyo sword stuck first and cut Spencer along the chest, he flew back a little ways. Blood flies out of the wound and hit the ground staining it.

Spencer feet sled on the ground again. His shirt was cut as his chest bleed small droplet fell away from his body and stained his pants.

He was now angry at this boy and in a blind fury ran at Kakyo.

Kakyo reversed the hold he had on the kodachi's in both hand that the blade was pointing to the ground. He moved in a quick motion of the sword they blurred. He yelled out, "Nito-Ryu Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!"

His hands become fast as he slashed Spencer three times with each sword.

Spencer had three cuts going from left to right. Then had three more slashes going from right to left and they had intersected in the middle.

Spencer fell to the ground blood seeping out of his chest with his sword lied next to him. He was out and not going to get up soon.

Kakyo walked to where he drops his sheath. The one in his right hand was put in his mouth and with his free hand pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He stated to clean the blood from the sword in his left hand. Then the other one and stuffed back into his pocket.

He picked up his sheath and then sheathed both swords. He then stuffed it into his jacket inside pocket and ran after the others.

* * *

Yuto let his left arm fall to his side and ran at Lentz and slashed vertically catching him across the chest, blood flies out the wound.

Lentz backed away from Yuto. Then ran at him, and pulled his sword upward and as he got closer, he then brought it down in a vertical motion.

"Defensive form! Hadome!" yelled out Yuto.

Yuto caught it between both back palms with both wrists together forming a cross shape. He halted Lentz's blade, and he slid the back of his arms on the blade.

He then yelled, "And now Offensive form, Hawatari!"

He then strikes with the hilt of the sword. He caught Lentz between his throat and jaw with the butt of the hilt, striking upward.

Lentz's mouth was forcefully shut as he spit out blood, that flow into the air. He was knocked off his feet and flew into the air.

Yuto flew over him and hit the grounds on his stomach. Lentz fallowed him to the ground who was knocked out.

Yuto started to get up. He saw Kakyo coming his way.

Kakyo stopped next to Yuto. He then asked, "Are you okay, Yuto?"

"Yeah, sorta of really." he replied.

"Come on let me bandage up your arm."

"Sure." stated Yuto and let Kakyo grab his arm.

Kakyo pulled out some disinfectant and treated the wound. He then applied some stypie to stop the bleeding, he then put on the bandage and wrapped it around Yuto's arm five times and clamped it there.

"Come on let's go. They went ahead. They are not that far ahead." replied Yuto and got up then ran up the stairs.

Kakyo got up and then ran after Yuto.

* * *

Schneider cut at Seishiro and was at a 45-degree angle on his chest. Blood flows out of the opened wound.

Seishiro jumped back from Schneider. He need to get his composure again.

"My I never expected a powerful thrust from a person so young." replied Schneider.

"Well I'm full of surprises." commented Seishiro and got into stance again.

But the stance was different. The feet were the same, but he held the hilt up and the blade was tilted down.

Seishiro just took off at Schneider who stood ready. Waiting for the attack.

"Gatotsu! Isshiki!"

And Seishiro thrust the sword at Schneider. His back was to a wall. Then he stabbed the wall.

The wall crumbled down from the thrust attack. Schneider had jumped up in the air before the thrust.

Seishiro bended his knee's to jumped and thrust up. He yelled, "Gatotsu! Nishiki!"

Schneider was not expecting a thrust coming from the ground and into the air. Seishiro stabbed him in the abdomen.

Seishiro pulls out the bloody sword. He then turned it into a slash attack, but used the back of the sword.

He then kicked Schneider behind the head to the ground. He hit the ground and his sword landed next to him. Seishiro landed on his feet in a crouching position and stood up.

He sheathed his sword and ran after Ranma. Not only ten minutes after that Kakyo and Yuto ran by Schneider's body.

* * *

"RyuKanSen!" he yelled.

Meldars had ran at Ranma and thrust his sword at his head. Ranma moved to the right, he spun his body, while he kept his right foot on the ground. He was behind Meldars and hit him behind the neck.

Meldars spit out some blood and flow to the ground. He hit the ground hard and didn't get up.

Ranma walked to where Meldars fell to on the ground. All of a sudden something blurred by him and Ranma jumped to the left. He said, "I know that wouldn't take you out of a fight."

Meldars stood up he had blood coming out of his mouth. He ran at Ranma and swung vertically.

Ranma blocked the attack and he got kicked into the stomach.

Meldars then slashed at Ranma horizontal cutting him from left to right on the shoulder. Blood flew from the cut and also cut his kimono.

Ranma's kimono slid down and hung loosely on his body. He pulled his left arm out of the sleeve of the kimono.

Meldars took a step back from Ranma after the attack.

Ranma ran at him with his sword in front of himself and yelled, "Kuzu-RyuSen!"

He hit Meldars nine times. Ranma sleds to a stop. His sword goes to the right side and his ponytail swished from side to side.

Meldars hit the ground very hard with a thud. He tried to move his right shoulder, but he couldn't move it and was in pain.

He then started to laugh out loud. He replied, "I can't believe this." between laughs.

Ranma turned and looked at Meldars who was lying on the ground. He sheathed his sword and walked to him. Ranma was a few feet away from him and stopped.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Ranma curiously.

"I'm laughing at the irony that I fight for a living and I was beating by a child no less. That's what's funny." replied Meldars between laughing. He smiled and continued, "I'm also laughing because . . ."

Meldars held a lighter in his left hand. He lit it and dropped it to the ground. Close to himself was a minute of oil and water.

"I may not have been able to get the Divine Elixir for my Emperor, but that means no one else can have it." he screamed out.

It caught fire fast as Meldars laughed out loud before passing out.

* * *

Seishiro was the first one to reach Ranma. He stopped next to him as Meldars set it on fire. He asked, "Boss what would you like me to do?"

Ranma turned to Seishiro who stood right by him. He replied, "We didn't come all this way for nothing grab a plant. Two if you can."

Seishiro ran into the flower field and pulled out two plants out of the ground roots and all. He held one in his right and left hand. Then ran back to Ranma.

Ranma had grabbed Meldars in a fireman's carry his sword in his right hand. Ranma waited for Seishiro before he started to run.

Seishiro fallowed Ranma up the stairs to the balcony. They stood on the balcony next to a cross and watched the plants go up in flames.

Ranma dropped Meldars on the ground and throw his sword next to him. That was when the other two reached them. The saw the blood on Ranma's chest.

"Come on let's get out of here guys." replied Ranma.

They turned and ran out of the place. Instead of taking the lower path they took the higher path and came into the forest. They walked to the campsite where they left their packs.

Ranma was the only one that had to change cloths. He took off his kimono from before and put on a new one, which was forest green. He stuffs the old one into his pack. He put on his hakama and tied it.

"Let's get the hell out of dodge." stated Ranma walking out of the trees putting his sword in his belt.

"And back to Tokyo." commented Seishiro.

They had their packs in the hands. Seishiro had put the two plants into two glass containers. They started to walk out the forest and headed to the train station in Hamamatsu.

"Yeah. Let's head home guys. We've finally finished here." replied Ranma.

"Sure."

To Be Continued . . . In **_Chapter 10: The Meeting of the Fiancee's_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I hope you like this Chapter it took me a while to write it. Next up is the last chapter of the Arc before Arc two. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	11. The Meeting of Fiancee’s

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 10**

**The Meeting of Fiancee's

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc one: Soulless Knights

* * *

**_

Ami sat by her desk in her room with her Mercury Computer searching for the last name Himura. There was only one family with that name. It only went back to the 1860's during the Bakumatsu.

There was also a classified file on the family that she couldn't break into and the computer had too. So she left it on and had it to alert her when it finished. She then went to sleep.

* * *

It was a crystal clear Thursday morning. Ranma and the others just reached Hamamatsu. They will reach Tokyo by the afternoon.

They boarded the train and soon feel asleep on the train. But Ranma kept an eye half opened just in case of trouble. He started to think about what to do when they reached Tokyo.

He himself had nothing planed for the next two weeks before class begun. He probably train some more and get better. He didn't know this fiancee' mess, but he knew his mom would be happy. Getting back on the horse, she would say.

* * *

Ranma and the others got off the train and entered the train station in Tokyo. They had exited train station Yuto and Seishiro stretched, then they started to dance around with each other.

Kakyo walked to a locker and put a key in and unlocked it. He pulled out some bags and held them in his hands with two more under his arms.

Yuto and Seishiro locked arms and danced in a circle and sung together, "Were finally home!"

Ranma watched them dance around. Kakyo came back with his hands full next to Ranma.

Yuto grabbed Ranma's arm and started to dance around with him. They went around in a circle before Ranma tripped Yuto.

Yuto lost his footing and fell down the stairs to the entrance. He landed in front of a group of five school girls. They had stopped and looked at him.

Ranma and the other three came down the stairs. They walked and stopped next to Yuto as he got up from the ground. Ranma glared at Yuto.

He asked, "What I do?"

"Don't do that again, Yuto."

"What the dance?" he then asked.

"Yes, you should have grabbed Kakyo arm instead."

"His arms are full. But, next time I'll remember that." muttered Yuto.

"So, where to next, Ranma?" asked Kakyo holding all his luggage.

One of the girls in the group looked surprise when she heard his name. Nobody really noticed her shocked face.

"We can head for my apartment. So, you can drop off your luggage, Kakyo. Since I'm the only one, who has an apartment." replied Ranma and pointed to Seishiro and Yuto. "Those two live in the dorms on campus."

"Then lets go boss." stated Kakyo.

"Come on you guys" replied Ranma and walked down the street.

They fallowed Ranma down the street and out of view of the school girls.

* * *

"It was that guy from before." replied Minako.

"But why did they call him Ranma?" asked Makoto.

"I don't know, but it confers what I thought of him." replied Rei.

"I still think he's good." commented Usagi.

Ami didn't say anything. She was going over who this Ranma was, and how he looked. Also, what type of personality he had.

* * *

They reached Ranma's apartment. It had taken them twenty minutes from the train station to get here.

Ranma unlocked the door and stepped in and the other fallowed him. Kakyo put his luggage on the living room floor.

"Let's go. We have to go see Dr. Schwartz." replied Ranma heading them out, they exited and he closed the door.

Ranma then locked the door and they were soon on they're way to the hospital.

* * *

Ranma and the others reached the hospital in half an hour. They walked to the room that Dr. Schwartz was staying in.

They saw Dr. Mizuno exit the room they were about to go in. They stopped next to her.

"Hello Ranma. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We came to visit Dr. Schwartz." he replied in a good mood.

Ranma held something in his right hand. As did Seishiro who was behind him.

"Guys can I talk to Dr. Mizuno alone." said Ranma.

"Sure." they said and entered the room.

When the door closed Ranma cleared his throat. Dr. Mizuno looked at him then asked, "What can I do for you Mr. Himura?"

"Yes, um I got this thing that I need you to look at for me." stated Ranma.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you have an office?" Ranma then asked.

"Yes, fallow me then." she said.

They walked down the hall away from the room. She stopped in front of an office on the floor. She opened the door and they walked into the office. The door closed behind them.

"What do you want me to look at Ranma?" she asked

"This." replied Ranma and put the bundle in his hand on the table.

"What's in it?" she then asked.

"I'll show you." he said and pulled the sack down revealing a cylinder object with a flower in it.

"What type of plant is this?" she asked.

"It's a plant my friend and I found while traveling in the mountains. It supposal makes an elixir that can cure all ailments and prolonge a person's life."

"Can this plant really do that?" she asked a little amazed.

"Yes, it's called the Divine Elixir. It also called the Elixir of Life in other cultures." he said.

"So, you want me to examine it and how it is able to cure all ailments and prolonge life. Right?"she replied.

"Yeah, if you can." he said.

"I'll do what I can." she commented.

"Thank you, Dr. Mizuno." said Ranma.

"I'll work on it in my spare time. So, check in periodically with me on how it is going." she stated.

"Sure. I'm going to go see Dr. Schwartz then." replied Ranma and open the door then walked out.

* * *

Ranma walked into Dr. Scwartz's room. The others were talking to him and by the look of it they had given him the Divine Elixir.

"So, there's the man of the hour." stated Dr. Schwartz.

Ranma walked to the others and replied, "I think those four had a pseudo motive. They wanted it for something else."

"Why do you say that?" asked Yuto.

"Because before the plants went up in flames he said, 'If my Emperor can't have it no one can!'." said Ranma.

"Do you know who this Emperor is Dr. Schwartz?" asked Seishiro.

"No, this is the first I heard of him. All I heard of was the Fuhrer" he replied.

"I would like to know who he is." stated Ranma.

* * *

Meldars and the others had lost the Divine Elixir for their Fuhrer. So, now they were going home to the fatherland failures in there own eyes and the Fuhrer.

Meldars was bandage up around his head, his abdomen, and his left arm. He had suffered from second degree burns.

All the others were bandaged up too. Lentz had to get his jaw wired shut so he couldn't talk for a while.

Lentz said something that came out muffled as he looked at Meldars.

"What was that?" asked Meldars.

"Sir he said, 'The Fuhrer will not be happy that we failed to get the Divine Elixir and that maybe we will be punished.' Do you think we will be punished?" asked Schneider.

"No, we have information on whom these people are."replied Meldars.

"Then does that mean that he will send another group out to kill those kids?" asked Spencer.

"More than likely he will send someone to take care of them." replied Meldars.

"Then who would he send?" asked Schneider.

"He will probably send General Seiyama Watashi's group after them. There are twelve of them that fallow him. They will win." replied Meldars.

* * *

They were in a dark room in a castle in Germany. It was built a top a small mountain. One kneeled the light. The other one stood in the dark.

"What is it?" the one kneeling down asked.

"General Watashi or Doomsday. There's something I need you to take care of for me." replied the other.

"Fuhrer Nikko who is this man?" asked Watashi.

"He got into my way of getting the Divine Elixir. He and his group of four swordsmen beat Meldars and his group." replied Nikko.

"And they're names?" then asked Watashi.

"Ranma Himura, Yuto Myojin, Seishiro Saito, and Kakyo Shinomori." replied Nikko.

"Then how would you like it? Fast and painless or slow and painful?" asked Watashi.

"Slow and painful." replied Nikko.

"As you wish, my Fuhrer." stated Watashi.

* * *

It was a good ten days since Ranma and his friends fought the Soulless Knights. Ranma was trying to create some new attacks based on what he know of ki energy.

But that wasn't the reason why he stood on front of a house door.

He stood in a grey suit, with a black dress shirt and a red tie. He had in brown dress shoes. His long black hair was in a ponytail. He had made the decision to not hide the scar. He figured she would accept him for he was not what he looked like.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. I have another fiancee. I would rather stay single for the rest of my life.' thought Ranma.

He brought his right hand up and knocked on the door. In his left hand he held half a dozen bluebell flowers. He fixed his tie with his right hand waiting for the door to open.

The door opened up and Mrs. Mizuno stood by the opened door. She smiled and said, "I'm so happy you are here Ranma."

"Thank you, Dr. Mizuno." replied Ranma trying to be calm.

"Come in Ranma. Come in." stated Mrs. Mizuno and moved to the side to let Ranma in.

Ranma steeped in and let Mrs. Mizuno closed the door behind him. He put his left foot behind his shoe and pulled out his foot. Then he did the same with the other shoe. The socks he wore were black dress socks, which were made of silk.

"Fallow me to the living room." she said.

"Sure." he replied.

He fallowed her to the living room. Mrs. Mizuno sat down with Ranma across from her. They sat on the couch. Ranma unbuttons the two buttons on his suit jacket.

"Let me go get Ami so you two can meet." replied Mrs. Mizuno with a smile getting up.

"Um . . . sure." commented Ranma still trying to control his emotions.

Mrs. Mizuno then disappeared up the stairs to get her daughter. She came back down three minutes later with a young girl with short blue hair, dressed in a form fitting light-blue dress that hugged her body was enticing from the slim spaghetti strap. It ended just above mid thigh, her sharply leg bare down to her feet.

She held a pair of matching light blue heels in her hand. She gave Ranma a nervous smile as she asked, "How do I look?"

Ranma stood up from the couch and was in awe at how beautiful she looked. He coughed a little and replied, "Um . . . You look beautiful."

He walked to the bottom of the stairs and handed her the flowers. He then stuck his left hand into his suit jacket and pulled out a small box. He replied, "I didn't know what fragrant you liked so I got you this."

Ami took it and asked, "What fragrant is it?"

"It's called Hakubaiko."

"The fragrance of white plum blossoms. Mom can you put these in water far me?" she asked handing her mother the flowers.

"Sure, dear." she replied and took them.

"I'm going to go put on some of the fragrance Ranma got me." said Ami and disappeared up the stairs.

Ranma waited for Ami to come back down the stairs. Which she did after a couple of minutes with the fragrance of Hakubaiko on her.

"You ready to go?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, I'm Ranma." replied Ami.

As they walked to the door with Ranma to put on their shoes. Ami put on her heels and Ranma put on his brown dress shoes.

"Mom I'm leaving." Ami called out.

"Goodbye dear." she called back.

Ranma opened the door for her and she walked through it with Ranma behind her. He closed the door behind him. Ami waited in for of him. Ranma held out his hand and she took his hand and they walked off.

* * *

"Where we going?" asked Ami trying not to be nervous.

"We could go see a movie or to the Kabukiza Theatre in Ginza to see a Kabuki Play." replied Ranma.

"What do they got playing?" asked Ami.

"The Adventure of the 47 Ronin." stated Ranma.

Ranma and Ami got to the JR city train station. The other three were fallowing them from the shadows. And Four of Ami's friends were also fallowing from the shadows.

"That's a beautiful dress Ami's got on, huh?" asked Makoto.

"Yes, it is Makoto." replied Usagi.

"But, who's that man she's with?" asked Minako.

Across from them were Kakyo, Seishiro, and Yuto. They were dressed in more modern cloths. Hiding behind some plants.

"I told you Ranma was going somewhere's dressed in a suit and tie. Aren't you glad we fallowed him?" commented Kakyo.

"You where right on that assumption, dude." replied Seishiro.

"Yeah, the young woman he's with is very beautiful. Look they are getting on the train. Let's go." stated Yuto and ran ahead.

The other two fallowed him from behind the tree and paid for a ticket. They got on the train. Ami's friends did the same as the other three and sat across from them.

"So, are you watching your friend, too?" asked Kakyo.

Rei turned to him and replied, "Yes, we are. What about you?"

"Yes, were doing a little spying."

* * *

Ranma and Ami got off the train and walked to the Kabukiza Theatre. Ami kept her hand with his on their way there.

They reached the theatre and Ranma payed for the tickets. Then they walked in and too, their seats to watch The Adventures of the 47 Ronin.

* * *

They play lasted for a good two hours. When they exited, it was close to sundown.

"So, where are we going next?" asked Ami.

"I made reservations at a nice restaurant called Lintaro." replied Ranma. "The food is Italian with Japanese flair."

"That's nice. How much does it cost?" she asked.

"Between 2,500 and 8,500-yen." stated Ranma.

Before Ami could answer an arrow swished by her. Ranma caught it between his index and middle finger. On the arrow was a note, and Ranma pulled it off and throws the arrow in the trash. He unfolded the note and read it.

_Dear Mr. Ranma Himura:_

_You have involved yourself in our Fuhrer's plan for the Divine Elixir and by defeating the Soulless Knights. We of the Trilateral Commission are not happy with you. We will seek our revenge on you and your friends. Because our revenge is just and will be swift in our dispatching of you to make sure you never interfere with our plans again._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_General Seiyami Watashi_

_Demon Children_

Ranma looked at the end of the Demon Children had an emblem of an upside down cross that was red with god in the cross in black.

Ami read from his side as she asked, "who are the Demon Children?"

Ranma replied, "I don't know let's just head to the restaurant."

They started to walk to the restaurant.

* * *

Ranma and Ami sat at the table looking over the menu. Ranma put down the menu and signaled for the waiter.

"What can I get you, sir?" asked the waiter.

"I would like some Rigatoni alla Pajata."

"Nice choice, sir. And for the lady?" he asked.

"Um. Fettuccine with Alfredo sauce."

"Excellent choice. And to drink?"

"Espresso."

"Cappuccino."

The waiter walked off to fill their order. As they waited for their food to arrive. They decided to talk about their likes and dislikes.

"So, Ami what are your hobbies?" asked Ranma.

"I like to read, play chess, swimming, and computers. What about you Ranma?" asked Ami.

"Well I like to fight, write, and training. What are your dreams?" he then asked.

"I would like to be a doctor. What about you?"

"I'm going to be a writer."

They continued to talk through dinner.

* * *

Ranma walked Ami to the door of her house. He stood by the door with her. He kissed Ami on the check good night.

"I-I had a good time Ranma." She replied nervously.

"So did I Ami good night." replied Ranma as he turned and walked away.

"Night." said Ami and unlocked the door and walked inside.

Ranma walked onto the street back to his apartment that he shared with Kakyo.

**_The End of Arc 1: Soulless Knights_**. To be Continued in **_Arc 2: Demon Children. Chapter 11: Restorations._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** well **_Arc 1: Soulless Knights _**is done. I will sone start **_Arc 2: Demon Children_**. I hope you like the chapter it took me some time to write it I half way finished when I posted Chapter 9. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	12. Restorations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 11**

**Restorations

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc Two: Demon Children

* * *

**_

It was close to a month and a half after they defeated Meldars and his band of weird knights. Ranma and his friends sat in Kusa No. 1 the Korean Restaurant from before.

"Yuto what do you think about when you hear the word love?" asked Kakyo.

"Well I think love is a psychological thing." replied Yuto.

"Psychological?" commented Kakyo a little confused. "Um . . . Okay, what about you Seishiro?"

"Well in most cultures is relatively unique is believing that there is a compatibility between romantic love and marriage. It implies that without prospect of love, marriage is empty. And that without marriage, love is immoral." replied Seishiro.

"Okay." stated Kayo. "What's love to you Ranma?"

Ranma's hand was in mid motion when he stopped. He thought about it for a minute before he replied to the question.

"It's overrated." he replied and closed his eyes. "Well most of the times, anyway."

Kakyo sweat dropped and looked at his friend. He replied, "Man. But what I think about is. It's better to love and lost. Then too never to love at all."

"Wasn't that from Alfred Lord Tennyson an English Poet." commented Ranma.

"Yeah, it is."replied Yuto.

They continued to eat their food at the table and the meat on the grill on the stove.

"So, Ranma how is it going with Ami?" asked Seishiro slyly.

"It's going quite well."replied Ranma.

"How good?" asked Yuto.

"Well we have been out three times so far. Also, I know you three have been fallowing me." Ranma said the last part a little coldly.

"No, we haven't." replied Yuto nervously.

"I saw you three out of the corner of my eyes." he said.

"Okay, we were following you to make sure no one interfered, with your date." replied Seishiro.

* * *

They all separated Kakyo said that he was going back to the apartment to watch tv. Seishiro and Yuto said they were going back to their dorm to study.

Ranma was walking by the park. His sword was in his left hand in a cloth hiding it from view. He stopped when he heard a sound.

He jumped out of the way when a fist destroyed the ground he had stood on.

It was closed to dark and had a lot of people in the park. They were sunrise by his sudden appearance. When Ranma landed into the park.

Ranma then untied the cord on the cloth. He pulled it down and dropped it to the ground. He pulled out his sword.

A kid no older than fourteen walked into view. He had spiked brown hair with a white bandana. He had on a navy blue pants with a black belt, a tucked in gray shirt, black shoes, and a white kimono that went to mid thigh with black edges on the sleeve and collar. He had his right hand was in his pocket.

"Hey, are you Ranma Himura?" he asked.

"What do you want, kid?" asked Ranma.

"I want to challenge you. They say you are a strong fighter and I want to challenge a strong fighter." he said.

"Who are you anyway, kid?" asked Ranma.

My name is Subaru Sagara." he replied then cracked his knuckles in his hand and ran at him.

He throws a right punch at his head. Ranma ducked under the punch. Ranma then hit him with the hilt of the sword.

Subaru moved back from the attack. Trying to catch his breath.

"Nice shot." he said.

Subaru throws a barrage of punches at Ranma. He moved left and right of the punches. Ranma this time kicked him.

Subaru hit the ground and rolled away from Ranma.

"Kid you're not that good." replied Ranma.

He stood up and attacked Ranma again. He tripped the kid. Subaru landed on his face and sat there with his head down.

"Kid do you want to give up?" asked Ranma.

He started to laugh and looked up at Ranma with a smile. He replied, "I know you were good. I would like you to train me Sensei."

Ranma just stared at the kid. He asked, "Come again?"

"I would like you to train me Sensei." he said.

"In what swords or hand to hand?" he asked.

"In hand to hand of course. They say you are the best of your generation. So, good that you could kill a god." he replied.

"Where did you hear this?" he then asked.

"I read it in a magazine two years ago. That my dad gave me. So, will you teach me?" he asked.

Ranma sheathed his sword and then put the cloth over it. He then tied it again with the cord. He held it in his left hand.

"Give me a week's time." he said and wrote down his school address. "Meet me there in a week's time."

"Yes, sir." he said and got up and ran away.

Ranma sighed and turned to walk away. He walked back to the street and down the road to visit Ami.

'Man this day just got very weird. Should I teach that kid martial Arts? I really don't think that I should. To many bad memories associated with it of people I rather forget and never meet ever again.' he thought.

* * *

Ranma knocked on the door while he waited he was still in thought, 'I wonder what Ami wanted to ask me?'

The door opened and it was Ami standing there.

"Come in, Ranma." she said.

"All right." he said and took off his shoes.

He went with her to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So, what do you want to ask?" he asked.

"I have a cousin who is getting married and I wanted to ask if you would come with me."

"I'll go with you, Ami."

To be continued . . . In **_Chapter 12: Albus Nuptiae  
_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** This is the first chapter of **_Arc 2: Demon Children_**. I added a new character to the story. I hope you like it. Read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	13. Albus Nuptiae

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 12**

**Albus Nuptiae

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc Two: Demon Children

* * *

**_

It was the day of Ami's cousins' wedding it was close to mid May. Ranma stood there waiting for Ami and her mother. He wore a black dress shirt with a red tie. Black slacks and black dress shoes. He had on a black trench coat over the suit jacket.

Ami came down dressed in the same light blue dress that she wore in their first date. She had a stole around her arms and shoulders.

"I'm ready to go Ranma."

"Okay. Shall we go?"

"Mom are you coming?" asked Ami.

"No, I'm not finished getting dress. I'll meet the two of you there." she called out.

"Let's go then Ranma."

"All right."

They both left the house heading for the church. The wedding was going to be in the western fashion.

* * *

Dr. Mizuno came down the stairs and went to the kitchen. When she reached the phone, she started to dial a number. The line rang a couple of times.

"_Hello?"_

"_Nodoka it's me."_

"_Oh, hello Chisato what can I do for you?"_

"_Ranma and my daughter just left together a while ago. They looked so good together Nodoka. You should see them together."_

"_I'll see them together at the wedding. Did you have to tell them they were already engage to each other by both of use?"_

"_No, Ranma brought in a Dr. Schwartz and couldn't pay. So, I requested that he be engaged to my daughter as payment."_

"_That was very cleaver of you Chisato. That was a good job."_

"_Thank you Nodoka. So, will you meet me at the train station?"_

"_Yes, let me finish getting ready."_ she replied and hung up the phone.

Chisato hung up the phone. She then headed up stairs to finish getting ready for the wedding.

* * *

Ranma and Ami sat three rows from the door on the left side. Ami sat on his right side, and Ranma put his right arm across her shoulder.

"When do you think it will start?" asked Ranma.

"The invitation said at three o'clock." replied Ami.

Ranma pulled out a watch on a chain and pressed a button. The lid opened up to the time.

"It's thirty minutes after two right now." he replied.

"All we have to do is wait thirty minutes that's not bad."

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Akane and a still somewhat injured Ryoga sat a couple of rows in front of them. They turned around to see Mrs. Saotome walk in with her Aunt Chisato. They sat with the two behind them.

"I know that's my cousin Ami with Aunt Chisato and Aunty Nodoka. But who is the guy?" she asked Ryoga.

"I don't know, but he dressed in all black. The way he got his arm around our cousin it is intimate." replied Nabiki.

Akane jumped into Ryoga. She asked, "When did you get here?"

"Just now. I'm going to go find out." replied Nabiki then got up.

* * *

Nabiki walks to Aunty Nodoka and Aunt Chisato. She stopped by the aisle.

"Hello Aunty Nodoka, Aunt Chisato, and Cousin ami."

"Hello, Nabiki."

"Hello, cousin."

"Hello, my niece."

Ranma turned her way and she saw the cross shape scar on his left check.

'He must have done a lot of fighting going by that scar, on his check.'she thought then asked, "Who is this?"

"His name is Kaji Himura. My nephew." replied Nodoka. "He is also Ami's boyfriend."

Ami blushed at the comment. She tried to hide her face in Ranma's coat.

"Ami I didn't know you had a boyfriend?" asked Nabiki.

"Yes, I do have a boyfriend for the last month."replied Ami.

"So, what do you do Mr. Himura?" she asked.

"I go to collage at Hosei University."

"That is a ver prestigious school Mr. Himura."

"Yes, it is. It was hard getting into the college, but I still got in on my first try."

"Wow. Well, it was nice to see you all again. And also to meet you Mr. Kaji Himura." she replied and walked away.

* * *

Nabiki sat back down again next to Akane and Ryoga. She turned to the and said, "He is the nephew of Aunty Nodoka his name is Kaji Himura. He goes to Hosei University. He is also cousin Ami boyfriend."

"So, he's older then her. Close to our age some men are perverts." replied Akane.

"So, what she likes an older man. It's her decision and let's not forget your indiscretions." commented Nabiki.

"Shut up Nabiki. I should go over there and tell him something about finding a girlfriend his own age."

"No, Akane. If you do that they will leave and we will not have that." replied Nabiki.

"Fine." replied Akane in a huff.

* * *

"Mom, Kaji Himura?" asked Ranma raising an eyebrow.

"It just came to me." she replied with a chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell me_ they_ would be here?" asked Ranma.

"It's Kasumi's wedding Ranma. You should be here for her. She is your friend."

"What's wrong Ranma?" asked Ami curiously.

"I rather not see these people for as long as I live. To many bad memories. I would like to avoid them as much as possible.

"Oh, okay."

* * *

The "Bridal Chorus" from _Lohengrin_ _by Richard Wagner_, often used as the processional started to play.

Kasumi wore a white wedding dress, with a face veil. She smiled as her father walked her down the church aisle. On their way to the altar where the priest and her future husband waited for them.

They stopped in front of the altar and priest. Black tie leaves a lot to the wearer's discretion compared to the far more codified white tie single-breasted coat.

* * *

Ranma stood and still had his arm around Ami. He knew Akane, Nabiki, and Ryoga was watching him.

Ami leaned her head on Ranma's shoulder. She smiled at him as he looked down at her and he smiled back.

"It's beautiful, is it?" asked Ami.

"Yes it is." replied Ranma.

Chisato and Nodoka stood by each other. Chisato leaned over to Nodoka and whispered, "Didn't I tell you they looked beautiful together."

"Yes, you were right. Even thought he is older. You can automatically see the connection between the two of them."

"Remembering being that young and in love?" asked Chisato.

"Don't try and remind me Chisato. What about your husband where is he?" asked Nodoka.

"He rather live in seclusion to do his work then stay with me and Ami. In a sense you can say he abandon me and Ami."

"That's bad Chisato." replied Nodoka.

"It's okay Nodoka. I learned to live with it." commented Chisato.

They watched Kasumi and Dr. Tofu exit the church. Everybody fallowed them outside and watched them get into the limousine to the Reception Hall across the river and down the street.

* * *

Everyone filled into the Reception Hall. They sat at their assigned table. Nodoka, Chisato, Ranma, and Ami sat at a table together.

Ranma took off his coat and put it on the back of the chair.

"Kaji no one knows it was you at the wedding." replied Nodoka with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I changed over a three year period." commented Ranma.

"Yes, you got that cross shape scar, long hair. You're three inches taller."she commented then asked, "How did you get that cross shape scar?"

"Oh, this" replied Ranma touching the cross shape scar. "It's nothing it should fade away in time."

"Yes, I wanted to ask you about that, too." replied Chisato.

"Yes, the scar should have healed already Ranma. I mean Kaji." stated Ami.

"I really can't tell you way it hadn't started to heal yet." he replied.

* * *

There was a long table at the end of the hall. Kasumi and Tofu sat in the middle on the left were Kasumi's family. Then on the right was Tofu's family.

Genma and Ryoga sat at a round table together. Sharing a drink and talking to each other.

"Ryoga you're the son I should have had not Ranma. Your loyal to a fault and never fought with Akane." he said.

"Thank you Mr. Saotome. But I saw Ranma a month in a half ago. He is back in Tokyo and knows swordsmanship now. He also has a cross shape scar on his left check." replied Ryoga.

"Like the young man in all black sitting next to my wife." commented Genma.

"Yeah, like that man. His name is Kaji Himura." stated Ryoga.

"Really that was Nodoka's maiden name."

"Yeah, she said he was her nephew."

"If I remember correctly, Nodoka didn't have any other siblings."

"You, sure it was so long ago."

Before Genma could reply a glass tapping hit with a spoon from the main table. Soun got up with a wine glass in his hand he cleared his throat.

He replied, "Today is a happy occasion that commences my oldest daughter's marriage to Mr. Ono. I'm proud that my daughter has found love with someone. I wish them the best of luck in their new lives together. And my the gods protect you. Cheers."

They all took a sip of their drink. Soun sat down in his chair. He heard his two daughters whispering to each other.

"So, Nabiki what analysis of Aunty Nodoka's nephew? Asked Akane.

"He only said one thing to me, but it seems that he and Ami have strong fillings for each other." she replied.

"But I don't like him. He is the same age as both of us and Ami is only fifteen years old. I don't see how Aunt Chisato can allow it."

"Akane we shouldn't be criticized how Aunt Chisato raised her daughter. She's smart and a doctor she knows what she is doing. And lets not forget how smart Ami is."

"Still I don't like him Nabiki." replied Akane.

"Your Prejudice is unjust."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Soun.

"Just that Aunt Chisato's daughter Ami is dating Nodoka's nephew." answered Nabiki.

"As far as I know Nodoka doesn't have any other sibling, but I could be wrong it was so long ago. My sister Chisato and Nodoka have been friends since childhood."

* * *

The caters brought them their food to the table by waiters. They started to eat their food. That was exquisitely made food.

Ranma picked up the fork from the table and looked at the food. So, did the others.

"I have a bad filling something is going to happen." replied Ranma.

"Why is that?" asked Nodoka.

"I just have a filling something is going to happen that all." stated Ranma.

To Be Continued . . . In **_Chapter 13: Cieco Mondo_**.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** First about the title Albus Nuptiae. It's Latin Albus means 'White' and Nuptiae means 'Wedding,' so the title simply means 'White Wedding'. I hope you like it. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	14. Cieco Mondo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 13**

**Cieco Mondo **

* * *

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc Two: Demon Children

* * *

**_Seiyama stood in front of his group of twelve members with him as the leader. The group was of nine men and four women. 

"Good we are all here." stated Seiyama.

"Well, it was good to hear from you, sir. But I was training." replied Ajira.

"Yes, what is so important that you had to call us all here?" asked Antera.

"We have a job from the boss." commented Seiyama.

"Sir, are you serious?" asked Shiro a little excited.

"Yes, I'm serious." he stated.

"All my training in my style will finally put me to a real test." commented Ajira.

"So, how many targets?" asked Akari.

"Four." replied Seiyama.

"All of us for only four people." commented Shatora.

"Yes, the should not be taken lightly. The did beat Meldars and his knights." stated Seiyama.

"They were the weakest out of all five groups." commented Kujira.

"Yes, but it gives me a chance to test my master of the Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-Ryu skills." replied Bikara.

"I'm going after their leader Ranma Himura."

"_The_ Ranma Himura?" asked Shindara excitedly.

"What do you mean 'the Ranma Himura' woman?" asked Koira.

"You never heard of him?" Shindara asked Koira.

"No." he replied.

"He's a sorta legend in the Swordsmanship Tournament held in Nagoya for the last two years. He is sometimes called Ranma the Battosai."

"It also doesn't matter that he is also very handsome too. Beside his skill." commented Akari.

"Yes."

"Back to the matter at hand." interjected Seiyama.

"Yes, sir." they said.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted. I'm going after Ranma Himura. And after he is dead we'll go after the other three." he stated.

"Yes, sir."

"He will not last against my Shiranui-Ryu."

* * *

Everybody filled out onto the dance floor. Kasumi and Tofu had just shared the first dance. Ranma and Ami dance next to each other. Akane and Ryoga watched them from the side lines.

"I noticed that they are still watching us." commented Ranma.

"Why do they continue to watch us?" she asked.

"It's probably because I'm someone they know." he replied.

"So, they knew you before. But by which name?" she then asked.

"Ranma Saotome." he replied in a whisper next to her ear.

"I heard that name from Akane once. She said you were a pervert." she replied back in a quite tone.

He chuckled and asked, "Do I look like a pervert?"

"No, you have been a perfect gentleman all the times we went out." she replied with a smile.

"I know I changed a lot since they knew me. I'm surprise I'm the same person as before that is." he commented.

"I'm very glad to be with you Kaji."

"I'm glad I get to be with you, Ami. We went to three different plays. The Kabuki, Noh, and Bunraku." he replied and the asked, "They were very beautiful plays, huh?"

"Yes, they were exquisite, Kaji."

"I would like to see the Noh play again." he commented.

"Then let's go next week or the week after."

"Sure. I'm on a scholarship at my collage. So, I have some money to spare as well as my credit cards."

"As you know, I still have to keep up my studies to get into a good college. When I graduate High School."

"I know."

* * *

"I don't like him Ryoga." she replied.

"I get a bad filling from him. I think that is Ranma."

"What. Why do you say that?" asked Akane.

"Well because Ranma has a cross shape scare on the same check as this Kaji guy." he replied.

"So if that's Ranma we should tell Ukyo and Shampoo we found him. He's life should be hell again for hurting you." she said.

"Yes, we should. And for messing with your cousin."

"Yes, and for messing with my cousin. Thank you for reminding me Ryoga. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." she replied and started to walk to them.

* * *

Ranma and Ami continued to dance on the dance floor. She and Ranma were laughing and talking to each other. A man had just walked into the reception hall and made his way to Ranma.

Seiyama wore grey pants, a pair of brown shoes and a burgundy dress shirt with his sword hidden from view in his left hand. He was short, skinny, and could be mistaken at first glance for a woman. He had shoulder length black hair with a purple tint in a short pony tail and blue-green eyes.

He stopped behind Ranma. He pulled out his weapon the started to pull out his sword. Ranma jumped away before the strike could connect.

Ranma was still holding Ami and landed on his feet next to their table.

"Damn. I missed." he muttered to himself.

Ranma let go of Ami. He undid his tie and pulled it off and stuffed it into his suit jacket. He then took off his jacket and placed it on the chair.

He walked over to his trench coat and put his hand inside and pulled something out. It was wrapped and tied with a cord. He then untied the cord and pulled the silk wrapping away.

He then stuffed the sheath into his belt. He was stopped when Ami grabbed his hand.

She asked, "What's going on her Kaji?"

He turned to her and smiled before he replied, "He just want's me. So, stay off to the side okay."

"Okay." she stated and let go of his hand.

He continued to walk onto the dance floor.

"Who are you?" asked Ranma.

"I'm Seiyama Watashi. Mr. Himura."

"So, you are the one who sent me that letter." he replied.

"Yes, it was me."

Ranma got into a stance his left hand on the sheath and right above the hilt. His legs were apart in a crouching motion.

Seiyama had his sword in his right hand and stood across from Ranma. He sheathed his sword and got into a battojutsu stance.

Everybody had cleared the dance floor after the attack. They all wanted to see what was going on. They stayed close to the edge of the dance floor.

* * *

They ran at each other. Ranma drew his sword as he ran at Seiyama. Ranma's strike came upward and so did Seiyama's.

The swords hit each other in a clanging sound of metal hitting each other.

They pushed each other back and slide on the ground. Seiyama had his hand on his sheath and the sword in his right hand pointed to the ground. He stood up as he slides right foot was in front and his was in back.

Ranma slides in a crouching position in a kneeling motion. His left knee on the ground and the right was up. His sword pointed in the air.

Ranma started to stand up and they turned to each other. Seiyama smiled at Ranma.

"You're quite impressive, Himura." he replied. "But honestly, I though, I don't understand. How a fellow like you can be so strong. And interfere with my master's plan. Is beyond me."

Ranma didn't answer Seiyama's inquests.

Seiyama ran at Ranma. He saw him coming on fast. Ranma brought his sword up and blocked the vertical swing.

Seiyama jumped back from the attack. He landed some little ways away. He then ran fast upping his speed.

Ranma jumped up and over Seiyama. Who then fallowed him upward into the air.

Ranma turned around in the air. He pulled his sword to the left side as did Seiyama.

They both swing and their swords hit each other again. While they were in the air.

They hit the ground at the same time. As Seiyama landed then ran at Ranma.

"He's got speed on his side. He's a lot faster then I thought and I can barely keep up with him. I only know of one move that is fastest and strongest charge of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style.' he thought.

Ranma held his sword in front of him with both hands. And in one swift move charged at him.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Kuzu-RyuSen!"

Seiyama stared wide eyes at Ranma as he hit. He was hit nine times in a row.

Ranma slides on the ground. His sword hilt in his left hand, ponytail in the air, right arm going to the left side.

"You are done, Himura." replied Seiyama and appeared behind him Ranma pulled up

He then struck down onto Ranma's back. The strike thorn the dress shirt and stuck his skin, blood fling out of the wound. He then thrust his sword into Ranma's abdomen.

Ami screamed out in horror, "Kaji!"

Ranma spined around with his right foot and turned around to face Seiyama. Blood flies and hit the ground from both wounds. He pulled out Seiyama's sword still stick in his back and throw it on the ground.

"NNK!" he complained and thought, 'He dodged the Kuzu-RyuSen . . . Which no one should be have the skill to dodge. I'm not fast enough to attack with this wound in my back and I don't know a move in the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu fast enough either.'

"That's odd. That would have killed you." stated Seiyama.

Ranma interest was picked by the comment as he breathed heavily in sessions. Some blood trickled out of his mouth and the opened wounds. He started to walk slowly to Seiyama.

"So, why don't you die!" he screamed out in rage and picked up his sword.

"Because I have to much to live for." replied Ranma.

"You should die like a good Samurai should!"

"This is not the age of Samurai anymore. Their way has slowly died out. You are clinging to a twisted abstraction of honor. I fight to make sure people like you don't disrupt this peace we live in and have." stated Ranma.

"There's a quite I one heard, 'In this world, the strong eat the weak. The strong live and the weak die.'."

"The weak you refer to are those who have a happy life now. The weak will not try to stand up to people like you. You are nothing, but send a thug and murdering earn boy, for a master who is too weak to show himself to me. He sends a punk fighter."

"That's because you are weak, Himura."

"You, may consider me weak and you may be right, but I would gladly give my life to protect those you preserve as weak. We are all weak in one way or another."

"I'm not and my skill are all I need to kill you."

Ranma didn't answer just kept walking with his head down, to Seiyama. It then turned into a full sprint run as fast as he could with his wounds.

He pulled his sword back with his right arm. He then slashed vertically at Seiyama.

Seiyama brought his sword up to block the attack.

To Be Continued . . . In _**Chapter 14: Aleppe.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note**_ The title for this one means 'Blind World'.Well I finished another chapter. I wrote the first confrontation between Ranma Himura and Seiyama Watashi, and it doesn't look good for Ranma right now, huh? Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	15. Aleppe

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 14**

**Aleppe

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc Two: Demon Children

* * *

**_

Seiyama brought his sword up to block the attack.

Ranma turned to the left and pulled his sword back to strike. His sword was inches away. When it was blocked by Seiyama's sword.

Seiyama kicked Ranma in the stomach into the opened wound. He flew to the ground.

Ranma stood up again. He swung at Seiyama and it was blocked by Seiyama again.

"You have lost your touch, Himura."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, were once a world class Martial Artiest. Now that you gave it up and are a shell of your former self in ever sense. You can never beat me the way you are now!"

Ranma sneered at Seiyama and ran at him. Ranma moved to the left and drew to strike there, but at the last moment. He moved to the right and crouched.

"Hiten Mitsrugi RyuShoSen!"

He stuck upward with his fist underneath the sword. Ranma was in the air, with a jump. He hit Seiyama under the chin and he flew into the air. Ranma fallowed Seiyama into the air.

Seiyama flipped in the air before he landed on his feet after Ranma's attack. Ranma was still in the air. He then charged up his ki energy into the sword and swung it at Ranma twice.

"Shiranui Haku Shikyo Nami!"

The two blades of red ki hit Ranma as he landed on the ground. The energy throw Ranma back powerfully onto his back on the ground.

The orchestra for the wedding was still playing for the duration of the fight and still played. The music they were playing now was almost dark and gothic. The violins and cellos were heavy in the background as was the piano.

Seiyama walked to the down Ranma as he got up to one knee and leaned onto his sword. He stopped a few feet away from him. Seiyama looked down at Ranma and replied, "You hear that Himura? The orchestra is playing your death toll music."

"I think that's bullshit." commented Ranma.

"Well, because they knew you are going to die soon."

Ranma was breathing heavily then before, but still tried to stand up.

"It is both cystic and sentential. Don't you think?" he asked.

"We as living being all know that we are all puppets on gods' stage." replied Ranma and finally stood up.

Seiyama sighed and replied, "You are impossible. Why don't you just die?"

"Because I'm not done yet. I have yet to unveil my newest technique."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"This." replied Ranma and pulled back his sword and channeled his ki throw it.

"What?"

"Ryujin Chi Ha!"

Ranma's blade hit the ground and the ki shot through the ground. It fanned out into three ki blades and traveled across the ground. It was moving fast at Seiyama.

Seiyama brought his blade up to try and protect himself. But the ki just past through the sword and was struck by the ki energy. He was hit across the chest, legs, and arms. He was thrown to the ground roughly.

* * *

Ranma again fell to his knees. His sword stabbed in the ground he leaned on it breathing hard and spit out some blood from his mouth. He looked over at Seiyama's downed body. 

"I hope he doesn't get from that attack." he commented to himself. In a tired voice.

Seiyama laid there in a pool of his own blood. His head was turned to the left side stared out his blood stained eyes. His arm and legs were spread out, his sword still in his right hand. His cloths were thorn around his body.

Seiyama started to push himself up off of his back. He dropped his sword and grabbed his throat then coughed up some more blood. He looked up at Ranma. He grabbed his sword and it was sheathed. He started to stand up unsteadily. He had deep cut on his that you could see from his torn cloths with blood splotches all over them.

"We will finish this another time Himura." he said then turned and walk away he muttered, "Opus Magnus."

"I look forward to it."

Ranma's pulled the sword out and sheathed it. He let his right hand touch the ground before pushing himself up and staggerly walked to the table. He grabbed the cloth wrapping and placed it around the sword then tied it again. He then grabbed his trench coat and jacket before hr walked away.

Ami came running to his side and walked with him. They stopped by the door. Ranma had put his left hand on the wall and leaned on it. He sounded a little winded, but after a few seconds of catching his breath they continued walking.

She asked, "Kaji are you okay?"

"Yes, let's find a place so I can bandage my wounds, Ami." he replied.

"All right, but I'll bandage you up. Let's heads for my house." she commented.

Ranma nodded his head and they left the reception Hall. Some people were watching them as they left. Just seeing the battle with a lot of blood was a little freaky by Nerima's standards.

* * *

Seiyama staggered into the office after opening the door and fell on the ground in the doorway. Akari had seen him come in and she ran to his side. She kneeled down and turned him over. 

"Guy's get out here, and our leader is hurt." she screamed.

The other members of the group came running out of various rooms. They stopped next to her. They kneeled down and Shiro checked his wounds.

"Let's get him on the table." replied Shiro.

"Okay."

"Then, on the count of three lift him up." he replied.

"Okay." they said going to each a side.

"1, 2, 3!"

They picked up Seiyama up. They walked to a table in the middle of the room. They placed him down and moved away. Shiro had put on a mask doctor's mask on his face.

"Now let me get to work." replied Shiro.

Shiro washed his hands first grabbed a small towel and dried his hands before putting on some latex gloves. He then disinfected the wounds on Seiyama after removing his cloths. He got a needle a some silk thread and started stitching up the wounds. He figured he'd be here an hour sticking up the wounds.

* * *

Ranma had taken of his shirt and laid it on the couch. He was ling on the floor on his stomach. Ami had just finished sticking his wounds and now she put on the dressing to cover the wound. He still felt a little tired from the blood loss. 

"Can you get up?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied and got up to his knees.

She then wrapped a couple of bandages around his body across both wounds. She picked up three metal clips and clipped the end of the bandage in place. She did the same for the other one.

"I'm finished Ranma." she stated with a light blush.

"Thanks for the medical attention."

"It's okay Ranma. But what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I don't know. This Seiyama will send more people after us."he replied putting on his shirt.

"Us?" she then asked a little confused.

"Me and my group. That what he is after." he replied.

"Oh! All right Ranma."

"I heard him say 'Opus Magnus.' Before he left."

"You mean the 'great works' in Latin. Why would he say that?" she asked.

"I don't know. Do you think it could refer to the renowned achievement of alchemy?"

"You mean the ancient way of combining elements of early Chemistry, Metallurgy, Physics, Medicine, Astrology, Semiotics, Mysticism, Spiritualism, and Art. But it's a pseudoscience, it has no real purpose."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, what I read once said that the word alchemy comes from the Arabic al-kimiya, which might be formed from the article al- and the Greek word chemeia meaning 'cast together'. Where as western Alchemy eventually centered around the transmutation of lead to gold. Chinese alchemy had a more obvious connection to medicine. The European Alchemists also tried to create something called The Philosopher's Stone, it can be compared to the Grand Elixir of Immortality sought by Chinese alchemists. However, in the hermetic view, these two goals were not unconnected, and the philosopher's stone was often equated with the universal panacea; therefore, the two traditions may have had more in common than it initially appears."

"Where did you learn this? Also, the Grand Elixir of Immortality could it also be called the Divine Elixir?" asked Ranma as he button up his shirt.

"I read it in an Encyclopedia. I guess the Grand Elixir of Immortality can be called the Divine Elixir." she replied

"Good, because I found the Divine Elixir last month" stated Ranma standing up and tucking in his shirt.

You did? That's great Ranma!" she replied a little ecstatic.

"I guess I really don't know why people want it."

"Where is it now Ranma? What will you do with it?" she asked still exhilarated.

"Well it's with your mother. She has it. I wanted her to figure out what she can." replied Ranma.

"I'll ask her about it."

"Okay. I got to go, bye Ami." he replied putting back on his tie then his suit coat and grabbed his trench-coat.

"Bye Ranma."

Ranma leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted for a minute. After the kiss was finished, he left Ami standing there and blushing. Ranma reached the front door then sat down and put on his shoes.

After he tied his shoes and stood up and opened the door. He exited the house and meet four girl on the walkway to the street wile putting on his black trench-coat. He fixed it and passed them. They had looked at him as he walked by. He half smiled at them and continued walking.

* * *

Ami went up the stairs and still blushed from Ranma's kiss. She went to her room to change and entered her room. She put her right hand on the zipper of the dress and pulled it down. She pulled the straps down and let it fall to the floor. 

Ami picked it up and folded it then placed it on the bed. She walked to the dresser and took out a dark blue dress. She put it on then zipped it up and button it. She then picked up an aquamarine sweater that Ranma got her and put it on. The door just rung and she headed back down the stairs to the front door. She opened it and her friends stood in the door way.

"Was that your boyfriend Ami?" asked Makoto.

"Yes that was my boyfriend." replied Ami with a blush.

"How can you find a man like that? While me and Makoto have tried with no success?" asked Minako.

"I haven't found one yet." commented Makoto.

"I don't know I guess he likes a smart woman." stated Ami. "He's in collage anyway."

* * *

Ranma approached the college. He headed for the Kendo Club and throws the doors opened. The others stopped what they were and turned to him. He walked into the Dojo area with his head down then he stopped in the middle and brought his head up and looked at the others in front of hin and gave a simply smile. 

"Guys we have a problem." commented Ranma and dropped the smile.

To Be Continued . . . In **_Chapter 15: Phlegyas._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I hope you like it. I had to end the fight with a surprise. 'Aleppa' I believe means 'First One' in Hebrew. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	16. Phlegyas

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 15**

**Phlegyas**

* * *

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc Two: Demon Children

* * *

**_

Ranma approached the college. He headed for the Kendo Club and throws the doors opened. The others stopped what they were and turned to him. He walked into the Dojo area with his head down then he stopped in the middle and brought his head up and looked at the others in front of hin and gave a simple smile.

"Guys we have a problem." commented Ranma and dropped the smile.

"What sorta problem?" asked Kakyo.

"Remember Meldars and his group?" he then asked.

"Yes." they stated together.

"Well they were part of a bigger organization. I meet with another of their leaders. I don't know how many groups are apart of them. But this group calls themselves the Demon Children. So, we should watch ourselves." he stated.

"Sure, boss." replied Yuto.

"Now we need to train." he added after the fact.

"Why?" asked Seishiro.

"Because I almost lost to this guy. I seriously doubt we can win at our current fighting prowls." he stated.

"Boss judging by how well he fought. How well do you think he is?" asked Yuto.

"He was good. I kid you not, and their leader is a strong fighter. Since it is going to be the end of the week tomorrow. We should go train for the whole weekend we'll make a trip out of it." commented Ranma.

"Sure, that's a good idea. It will really help us in the coming fight." supposed Seishiro.

"That's a good idea." replied Kakyo.

"I like it." stated Yuto.

"Good. Kakyo I'll see you back at the apartment. Everybody get pack. We'll meet here tomorrow morning at 10a.m. and leave. Got it?" asked Ranma.

"Yes." they stated.

Ranma turned and started to walk off. He continued to walk to the door. He stopped and turned to him.

"We have to survive this coming fight. If we want to see tomorrow." commented Ranma. "It's always darker before the dawn."

* * *

Ranma stood in front of a house. He was leaning against the wall. He had a cigarette in his mouth. He reached up and took it in between his fingers and blow out the smoke. He hit the back and knocked the ashes off. He saw Subaru walking his way with his school backpack slung over his right shoulder with his left hand in his left pocket. 

"Ranma-sensei how did you know where I lived?" asked Subaru stopping next to Ranma.

"It wasn't that hard when you're the only family with the last name Sagara in Tokyo." replied Ranma.

"Oh! Good point." he commented. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

Subaru lead Ranma down the walkway to the front door. Subaru pulled out some keys from his pocket, and unlocked the front door. They both took off their shoes and Subaru leads him through the house to the living room. Subaru's sister stepped out of the kitchen.

His sister had long black hair and green eyes that framed her beautiful face. She was dressed in a Juuban Senior High School uniform. Her eyes soon fell on Ranma and the scar on his cheek and then looked him over.

"Hello, and who are you?" she asked sultry.

"Um . . . Ranma Himura. And who are you?" he asked.

"This is my sister . . . "

"I'm Tokiko Sagara. I'm Subaru's older sister." she replied cutting him off. She also grabbed Ranma's hand in the process.

"Hello. Miss Sagara."

"Do you have a girlfriend Ranma?" she then asked.

"Uh . . . "

"If you don't, would you like to go out?" she continued to ask.

"Um . . . "

"Ranma you said you wanted to talk to me? Come on let's head to my room." stated Subaru walking away.

"Sure." he replied and fallowed Subaru. "Bye, Miss Tokiko."

Subaru lead Ranma up some stairs and turn right down a hall. They walked till they reached Subaru's room who opened the door. Ranma fallowed him into the room. Subaru sat by his desk and Ranma closed the door to the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about Sensei?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going train tomorrow morning for the weekend. And you are coming right?" he commented not asking a question.

"Yes, Sensei. I'll go. What time and the place do you want me to meet you?" he then asked.

"At the school address I gave you when we first meet. Also, be there at 10 a.m.."

"All right, Sensei."

"Then goodbye." replied Ranma and turned to leave.

* * *

Subaru sat eating supper with his sister. Their parents were still working. So, they ate alone and she was interrogating her brother about Ranma. She wanted to know about every little detail about Ranma life and type of woman he liked. 

"I really don't know that much about Ranma's life seriously." commented Subaru.

"Come on tell me what he's likes? Anything you know, please?" asked Tokiko pleading.

"Okay, okay. What I know is that he's a Master of Martial Arts and Kenjutsu. He attends a Hosei University in the area that's all I know." answered Subaru waving his hands in a defensive motion.

"Thank you, Subaru." she said happily.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' thought Subaru as he watched his sister started laugh madly.

* * *

Ranma was in front of Juuban Junior High School. He leaned against the other wall, his sack on the ground next to his feet. His sword wrapped up and in his left hand. He wore a grey hakama and a light blue kimono over a white one. A lot of students weren't coming to school this early in the morning. He didn't have to wait long for Ami to come. He saw her walking down the street. 

"Ranma what are you doing here?" asked Ami as she approached the school gate.

"I know I promised last week. That we would spend the whole weekend together." he said.

"Yes, you promised we go see the Philharmonics Symphony Orchestra Sunday night." she replied.

"We'll still go. I'm just going to go train with the guys and I should be back in time."

"Okay." she stated. "I hope your training goes well."

"Thank, Ami." replied Ranma.

Ranma grabbed Ami in a hug. She hugged him back as she placed her head on his chest. He pulled away and kissed her again. She looked straight up at him. At the end he backed up and grabbed his sack and throws it over his right shoulder.

"Goodbye, Ami. I'll see you soon." he stated and walked off.

* * *

Ranma soon appeared in the courtyard of the school. He had seen the others talking to each other and walked to them. Subaru came and started to walk next to him. He was wearing the clothes he wore when Ranma first meet him. He had a sack over his left shoulder his left arm was wrapped from the wrist to left forearm was red. 

"Hey, Subaru glad you could make it." replied Ranma not turning to him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, sensei." he stated.

"Good." replied Ranma as they stopped by the others. "All right guys lets go."

"Sure, leader." they said and noticed the kid by Ranma.

"What's with the small fry, Ranma?" asked Seishiro.

"This is Subaru Sagara he's coming train with us." replied Ranma holding Subaru back from trying to attack Seishiro.

"So, what style do you practice? You don't carry a sword so it has to martial arts. So?" asked Kakyo.

"I got a black belt in Kempo. I also got some training in Aikido and Judo, but not much." replied Subaru.

"I'll make you a Master of Kempo yet." replied Kakyo.

"Thanks."

"Now that this is out of the way. Can we leave?" asked Yuto.

"Yeah, let's go." commented Ranma and started walking.

The others soon fallowed him. They walked down the street. Kakyo was dressed in a sorta ninja suit with his trench coat over it and his long sword hidden from view. Yuto wore a light-green kimono and a white hakama, his shack over his left shoulder and sword hidden from view in a cloth wrapping in his right hand. Seishiro wore blue pants, black shoes, back dress shirt, with a blue blazer.

People were staring at them as they walked down the street. Ranma was in front fallowed closely by the other four. They stuck out like a sour thumb. Ranma's chest and abdomen were still bandage up, from his fight with Seiyama.

They were heading for the train station. The were going to head into the mountains.

To Be Continued . . . In **_Chapter 16: Behemoth._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I finished another chapter of this story. The name of the chapter _Phlegyas_. He was the King of the Lapiths in Greek mythology. He was the father Coronis, one of Apollo's lovers. While pregnant with Asclepius, Coronis fell in love with Ischys, son of Elatus. A crow informed Apollo of the affair and he sent his sister, Artemis, to kill Coronis. Apollo rescued the baby though and gave it to the centaur Chiron to raise. Phlegyas was irate and torched the Apollonian temple at Delphi to the ground. I hope you like it. Read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	17. Behemoth

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 16**

**Behemoth**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc Two: Demon Children**_

* * *

They walked off the train. Stretched a little and started to walk into the wilderness. Somewhere were they could get some privacy around Ashi-no-ko. 

After about a thirty-minute hike into the wilderness. They made it to a secluded spot. They all stood on top of a hill. At the top there weren't any trees and on the bottom was nothing, but trees. A small arch was at the edge of the water. A small charter boat passed in Ashi-no-ko. The turned around and was provided with a dramatic backdrop of Fuji-San in the background with snowcap mountain with other rolling hills.

"Aren't it you beautiful?" asked Subaru.

"Yes, it is." replied Seishiro.

"Guy's let's set up the tent. Then you can watch the scenery of Fuji-San and Ashi-no-ko." replied Ranma.

"Yeah, boss."

"Alright, Sensei."

They all set up the tent, with four rooms. Ranma had asked Subaru to go collect firewood for them. He soon returned ten minutes later with his arms full of sticks.

"Here Sensei." replied Subaru dropping the wood.

"Good come with me." stated Ranma, and placed his sword in to his belt of his hakama. "You three will have to train together. What I'm going to teach Subaru. Along with my training in the final secret sword of my style must remain a secret."

"All right."

"Got it."

"We'll train together then, boss."

Ranma walked away with Subaru behind him. They soon disappeared into the forest. Seishiro and the others headed to the other side of the mountain to train together.

* * *

Seiyama started to wake up from the sleep. He slowly opened his eyes as he laid on a bed. He raised his head up, slowly and looked around the room. He saw an I.V. in his right arm. That pumped blood into his right arm. That was lost from his fight with Ranma. 

He turned his head to the left and saw Shiro. Who sat in a chair by an open window asleep. He had a book in his hands.

"Shiro, wake up." he replied hoarsely.

Shiro yawned and stretched the kinks. He said, "Yes, sir."

"How long have I been out?" he asked placing his head back down.

"Sir, you've been out for almost a day and a half." replied Shiro.

"That long?"

"Yes, sir."

"How much longer will I be in this bed?" he then asked.

"You will be in that bed for another day at most, sir."

"That is good."

"Yes, it is, sir."

"I need to be ready. For when we go after Ranma again."

"I've been meaning to ask you. Sir."

"What is it?"

"Was it this Ranma Himura himself that did cased you this must injury?" asked Shiro.

"Yes. He is quite better then I have thought possible."

"Then this assignment giving to us by our Fuehrer Nikko. Will it be hard to Complete?"

"As it is, yes. But since we are all here we shall complete the assignment for our Fuehrer."

"Good, sir."

"Thank you. Also, we need a plan."

* * *

Ranma and Subaru came to a stop. Ranma had lead him to the middle of the forest. He turned to Subaru who looked at him curiously. Ranma then pulled out his sword from his obi. He placed it standing against a tree. 

"Sensei why did we come to middle of the forest?" asked Subaru.

"So, I can teach you in private. Without anybody bothering us." he replied and got into a stance. "I'll show you a kata and I want you to practice it."

Ranma showed him a mid level kata. The Subaru did the kata for Ranma. When he finished Ranma corrected Subaru moment. Which he did again for Ranma.

"Do it tell you get it right." he replied and picked up his sword and placed it back in his obi. "I'll have Kakyo come test you out."

"Yes, sensei." replied Subaru as Ranma walked away.

Ranma walked further from Subaru. He stopped and reached into his kimono's left sleeve. He pulled out a scroll and untied the cord and unrolled it. He sat down on the ground with the scroll in his hands.

He started to read the scroll. He read it to himself, "Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. This is Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu's ogi (secret technique, the one technique that distills the teachings of the school to a single, signature move). This attack is a modification of a normal battojutsu. Normally when using a Battojutsu, the right leg is in front of the left leg so as not to cut one's leg off when drawing from the left. The only way to defeat the Kuzuryusen is by surpassing the Godlike speed of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, being faster than the fastest of attacks."

Ranma stopped reading and looked around to make sure no one was in the vicinity. He turned back to the scroll and continues to read, "When a micro second makes the difference between life and death, the way to do so is to quickly step forward with the left leg an instant after drawing the sword. The last step adds force and acceleration to the swing, making the 'Shinsoku,' or God-Speed, into the even faster Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. There is another secret to this technique. If the initial strike is blocked, the unusually fast slashing motion generates a vacuum http/en. in its wake from the clashing of the two blades. This vacuum actually sucks in the user's opponent, leaving them completely open for the second strike of the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki that follows the first, which is the true secret technique of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. This second slash concentrates the power of the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki and makes it far more powerful than the first strike."

He cleared his throat and continued, "It is so fast that its implementation can be successful even when the enemy's strike has actually reached the user's body. Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki is the pinnacle of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. Part of its strength is its user's dominating will to live. 'To live! That is the heart of existence'."

Ranma stood up from the ground. He walked to a large tree. He got into a battojutsu stance. He stood straight and placed his left hand on the sheath. His right just by his side. He ran off leading with his left foot. He then took one more steps and drew his sword and then took another step. He struck the tree only cutting in a little.

Ranma's left foot was in front, and created a spider-wed crakes under in. And his right behind him on the ball of his foot. The sword was behind him and was pointing upwards as he breathed lightly. He then stood straight up and held the sword there. He closed his eyes and replayed the movements in his mind.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked himself. "I did the move right according to the scroll? So, what did I do wrong?"

Ranma sheathed his sword. He then pulled the sheath from his obi and sat down next to the tree. He leaned against the tree and sighed. He leaned his head forward to think.

'Is it that I hide my true nature deep within my soul. Am I still depressed over that after these two years? When I saw Ryoga and Akane together. Even though I'm happy with Ami. Also, is it that I take my life for granted?' he thought and looked up at the sky and saw that it was almost dark.

He stood up from where he sat and placed his sword back in his obi and walked to where the scroll was. He bent down and picked it up and the rolled it up again. He then stuffed it back into his kimono's left sleeve.

* * *

Ranma came to where he left Subaru to practice. He stopped and watched him practice the kata that he showed him. He saw that Subaru left himself open in some places, but beside that it was almost perfect. 

"That was very good, Subaru." stated Ranma.

Subaru stopped and looked at Ranma. He replied, "Thank you Sensei. What are you doing?"

"I'm heading back to camp. I have much to think about. Said Ranma and walked away. Also, don't move from that spot. I'll have Kakyo come test you right now."

"Yes, sensei." commented Subaru as he watch Ranma leave before starting again.

* * *

Ranma appeared back at the came site. The others had appeared on the other side of the camp. Ranma pulled out his sword from his obi and sat down next to the pile of wood. He let the hilt leaned on his shoulder. 

"Ranma where is Subaru?" asked Yuto.

"He's back down the hill." he replied.

"Okay."

"Then why are you back? I thought you were training him?" asked Seishiro.

"I have something to think about. That's why I'm back." he replied

"All right."

"Also, Kakyo I need you to go test his skill." commented Ranma

"Sure, I'll go do that now." replied Kakyo and walked away.

The other sat down next to him. Yuto had thrown some wood into a pile, which was surrounded by rocks. Then Seishiro lit a match and then throw it on the wood. The fire started up under the wood.

"Did you learn your Secret technique?" asked Seishiro.

"No, that's what I'm thinking about." replied Ranma and closed his eyes.

To Be Continued…In **_Chapter 17: Leviathan._**

* * *

**Author's Note:** It took me a while to write and finish this chapter, but I did. Well, the title comes from a huge powerful animal described in Job 40:15-24. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	18. Leviathan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 17**

**Leviathan**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

**_Arc Two: Demon Children_**

* * *

Kakyo saw Subaru doing a kata. He was moving at a slow speed, but done at the right speed it could be dangerous. He thought, 'Ranma must have been a powerful martial artist at one time. In hand to hand at least.' 

"Subaru!" screamed Kakyo.

"Yes, sir."

"Ranma sent me to test how strong you are."

"When shall we begin?"

"Now?"

Kakyo disappeared from view and then Subaru got punched in the stomach. He stepped back and Kakyo throw another punch at him. Subaru blocked it, but didn't see Kakyo's foot coming at him.

He was kicked in the face. He fell to the ground and pulled himself up from the ground. Kakyo was waiting for him to get up.

"Rule 1: Always mind your surroundings. Never get into a fight and not know your surroundings. They could save your life one day."

"Got it." replied Subaru as he got up and into stance.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Then let's begin."

* * *

Ranma sat still thinking. He had his eyes on the fire as it flickered different colors. He was thinking of the Amakeru Ryu No Hirameki. He could hear Seishiro and Yuto talking to each other. 

"What am I missing?' he thought and then it came to him. He stood up.

"Wait I got it!" blurted out Ranma.

The others two stopped talking. They turned to Ranma as he stood up. The watched him put his sword into his obi.

"What do you have?" asked Yuto.

"I just thought of something. I'll be back later." replied Ranma as he ran off.

"Do you think he found what he was looking for?" asked Seishiro.

"I guess he did find what he was missing.

* * *

Ranma ran down the hill. Passing trees as he ran down. His feet the ground and the leaves. He then soon made his way to the clearing. It was the same one he was in earlier. 

He stopped and looked at the same tree as before. He closed his eyes and let the wind blow on his face. It blow his black ponytail behind him. He then calmed his breath a little.

"I know what has been holding me back from mastering the move. I'll just let it go and not let it weight on my heart."

He got into battojutsu stance and in one fast motion he drew his sword from it's sheath and struck the tree. It was so fast that he was already on the other side. The tree cracked and slid down on a left angle. Ranma turned around and saw that the tree was on the earth. He sheathed his sword and then looked up at the moon.

"So, that is the secret technique. I think I mastered it." he muttered.

* * *

Seiyama gotten out of bed. He had redressed again in identical clothes as before. He still was a little weak as he stood up. Shiro had left to get something to eat. So, he took this chance to get out of bed, he still need to make sure nothing like this would happen again. 

"I know I was told I would be in bed for another day, but I can't just lie around doing nothing. While this Ranma Himura tries to get stronger." muttered Seiyama as he pulled out the I.V. from his arm.

The rest of the blood dripped onto the floor. In a small puddle. Shiro came into the room and was holding a black plastic tray in his hands. He had a fork in his right hand. He had looked up from his food, and looked at Seiyama.

Shiro was about to drop his food. He then mumbled something incoherent. Seiyama just looked at him.

"Swallow your food first." stated Seiyama.

"Sorry, sir but you should really stay in bed." replied Shiro after he swallowed his food.

"Do you think I'll stay in bed when our enemy is training to become stronger then us. So, I think not."

"But, sir. You are still not one hundred percent ready to fight or train."

"I am Shiro. Go get Akari Anayama and have her meet me on the roof." replied Seiyama and left.

"Sure, sir." stated Shiro before he continued to eat his meal.

* * *

Kakyo and Subaru were still going at it. Subaru laid on the ground a little blooded and was breathing heavily. Kakyo stood over him with his coat off with his hands in his pocket. He looked down at Subaru. 

"That's good Subaru."

"Thank you, sir."

"Your learning this stuff quickly. I like that. Get up so we can go eat supper." stated Kakyo, before walking away and also picked up his coat. He got out of the tree's and saw Ranma.

"So, how is it going?" asked Ranma.

"It went well. The kid learns fast. Only have to explain a mistake one time and he corrects it. He has talent good talent."

"Then it's good thing that his talent is not going to waste."

"Yeah, I know."

Subaru sat up on the ground. He groaned as he sat up. He then pulled himself to his feet. He started to fallow Kakyo to the campsite. He got there and saw Ranma seated next to the wood pile eyes closed and sword leanings on his shoulder. Seishiro kneeled next to a pot with Yuto. Kakyo sat next to Ranma talking.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Subaru.

"We are talking about your skills. About how you are improving in your martial arts ability."

"How long till the food is ready?" asked Ranma.

"It will be ready in a little while." commented Yuto stirring the food.

Subaru turned his attention from Kakyo to the other two. They sat around the fire. The night was getting cold as it got later in the night.

"So, what are we eating?" he then asked.

"We are eating some noodles with steak meat and vegetables." replied Yuto.

"That sounds good."

"Yes, it should be good."

"It was a recipe that I got from my mother." stated Yuto.

"So, is it ready?" her then asked.

"yeah, it's good to eat. My mom use to make this once ever three weeks when I lived with her."

* * *

Ami walked down a street in Juuban as she headed to Ranma's mothers house. She had figured the older woman could use the company, since Ranma left this morning. She could also use the company too at dinner as her mother was working late tonight. 

She made her way up the walkway to the front door. She still had on her school uniform. She stopped in front of the door and rung the doorbell. It didn't take Nodoka long to get to the door and opened it.

"Ami my dear what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought I come visit. Since Ranma wasn't here and my mom is working late tonight. I thought we could both use the company." replied Ami.

"Yes, I really could use the company. It's good that you came."

Nodoka moved to the side to let Ami in. She walked into the doorway and took off her shoes. After that she had fallowed Nodoka into the dinning room. They sat down with each other, then fixed their own plates.

"How is it going with my son?" she asked.

"It's going good Mrs. Saotome. He has been treating me very dearly and like a delicate object."

"My son has always been kind to other people. But if you get him mad he'll lose his temper."

"True. I personally can't see my self spinning the rest of my life without him."

"I'm glad my son has found a woman like you." she gushed happily.

"Thank you Mrs. Saotome." replied Ami. A little embarrassed.

"I was arranged to be married to someone from the Saotome family. So, I didn't go to collage like your mother, but she was my maid of honor at my wedding."

"wow, I didn't know that. But why Ranma does have the last name Himura and not Saotome?" she asked.

"Himura was my maiden name before I got married. He changed his last name because he wanted nothing to do with his father." she replied and the asked, "When is my son getting back?"

"He said he would be back Sunday afternoon."

"So, in two days."

"Yes, Sunday night we are going to the Philharmonics Symphony Orchestra, when he gets back."

"How nice."

They both chatted and ate dinner together. They gone on talking about the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu the type of school it was suppose to be. That Ranma was the only man left to carry on the family name of Himura and the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. That he had a family Dojo in the area.

* * *

Ranma sat down where he was before. They had eaten supper together and it was delicious . Everyone had gone to bed, but him and Kakyo. Ranma was smoking a cigarette. The fire was still going as it slowly died out. He blow the smoke out of his mouth. 

"Ranma when you were a younger man you killed a god. According to my informants at least is that true?" asked Kakyo.

"Yes, it is very true. I sorta became know as the Kamikiraa by the locals. It's a part of my life that I wish to forget. I don't like to remember that time."

"we all have things in our lives that we all wish to forget. As do I."

"Like what?"

"The fact that my father abandoned me and my mother when I was younger. My mother taught me everything I know from how to fight and the Oniwabanshu. Within the group I was loved and treated as the next successor, but outside the group I was treated like a bastard child, since my father left. So, when I got the chance to leave Kyoto, I took it. At collage not that many people know and that's a good thing. If nobody knows your background they cant call you disgusting names."

"I know what it's like to be called vile names, but this was by my own father. Father's are really good for nothing. I have disgusts for my father, the least I see of that man the better."

"At least you and the other's know what it's like to have a father. I would have just like to have known mines before he left."

Ranma blow some more smoke away and flicked the cigarette away. It landed in the dying fire. He then stood up and picked up a bucket of water.

"Come on let's go to bed." he replied before he dumped the water onto the fire and then kicked dirt on it.

"Sure, I could use a good night's sleep."

To Be continued….In **_Chapter 18: Arcadia._**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry to all my readers that had to wait so long for this chapter. I just wanted to take a break for a while. But now I'm back and in high spirits. Well the title Leviathan is a large sea beast from the bible Job 41:1 and Isaiah 27:1. Well read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	19. Arcadia

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 18**

**Arcadia**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

**_Arc Two: Demon Children_**

* * *

Ranma woke up the next morning at first light. The others were still sleeping, he could hear them snoaring away in there sleep. He started by fixing a fire and liut it. He had a skillet in hand and started to cook some breakfast. 

The others started to wake up because they smelled the food that was being cooked by Ranma. All went into different directions to use the bathroom. After that they washed their hands and whiped the sleep out of their eyes.

"So, what are you cooking?" asked Kakyo as he approached Ranma.

"I'm cooking something simple. Why?" he replied not looking back.

"I wanted to know like what?" he then asked.

"Some beacon, eggs, and hash brown."

"I do hope enough for everyone else."

"Yes, enough for everyone, Kakyo."

"So, how long have you been up?"

"I was up ant sunrise."

"Hey, guys." stated Seishiro coming back.

"That smells good." commented Yuto who fallowed Seishiro.

Subaru just yawned while putting on his jacket. He then tied his white bandana on his head. He then sat down next to Ranma.

"So, more training today?" asked Seishiro.

"Yes, I'm going to teach Subaru then I'll go with Kakyo to train."

"Today should be fun." muttered Subaru.

"Well, we head back tomorrow for Tokyo."

"That's cool."

"Did you know these guy's were training to fight?" asked Kakyo.

"Like I said. I only know that they are strong just guessing by their leaders strength." replied Ranma.

"Then we should eat and train some more."

* * *

Seiyama stood in a semi dark room with Akari Anayama. He held his kantana in his hands and she had a rapier in her hands. He ran at her and then swung his sword. She brought hers up to block the hit. The sword clung together as they hit and faught. 

"Sir, are you sure you are all right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm dear." he replied.

"Just making sure."

"When we are alone you don't have to address me as sir."

"Alright, lover."

"There you go."

The door opened up and both of them stopped. they turned at the opened door and saw Shindara who stood in the door way. He walked into the room, he wore traditional Chinese clothes. He stopped and then bowed his head to him.

"Sir, the others would like to talk to you." he replied.

"About what?" he asked.

"About the plan on attacking Himura and his group."

"Yes, let me finish up here and then we'll talk about it. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. I'll tell them all." he replied before he left.

He then turned to Akari and said, "Let's stop and go talk to the others."

"Yes, dear."

* * *

Ranma stood in a clearing with Kakyo. They both had their swords drawn. They both then ran at each other. They hit swords with each other. Ranma was on the offensive against Kakyo's double kodachi. 

The sparks flew. They kept hitting each other and then broke off from each other. Kakyo was sweating and breathing lightly. So, was Ranma and they looked at each other.

"You are quite good, Kakyo."

"But I didn't expect you to be superb Ranma."

"Thanks, Kakyo. So, are you going to train Subaru?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go right now." he said and grabbed his sheath and sheathed both swords.

Kakyo walked away from Ranma and headed to find Subaru. Ranma sheathed his sword and started to walk away. He was heading to Seishiro and Yuto and he soon appeared at where they were training.

"So, guys how is your training going?" he asked.

"It's going very well, why?" asked Yuto.

"Just asking. That's all.'

"I'm just perfecting my skills." replied Seishiro.

"I have an ace up my sleeves, guy's."

"That's good, Ranma."

"Is it you secret move?" asked Seishiro.

"Yes, it is. You'll see it when you'll see it."

"Sure."

"Got it."

* * *

Ami had gotten to school an hour earlier to do school work. It was just now that her friends were coming in minus Rei and Minako. She hadn't seen them come up to her desk as her thoughts were on Ranma. She was wondering what he was doing right mow. And she never heard Usagi talking to her. 

"What was that Usagi?" asked Ami breaking her train of thought.

"I ask what are you thinking about, Ami."

"It was nothing."

"Is it that guy we saw exiting your house the last time we visited?" asked Makoto.

"Yes, it was." she replied looking away and blushed.

"So, when are you going to introduce him to us?" asked Usagi.

"When he gets back from his trip."

"Trip? Does he have a job?" asked Makoto.

"No, he's a college student. The trip was to train."

"So, he's a martial artist. You couldn't tell by the way he dressed."

"Yes, he will be back on Sunday."

"So, we get to meet him on Sunday?" asked Usagi.

"I guess we can stop by Rei's Temple, before we get to the Orchestra."

"We should tell Minako and Rei later." replied Makoto.

They talked some more before class begun.

* * *

Yuto and Seishiro were training with each other. Ranma was off to the side watching them train and also smoking a cigarette. Both of them were sweeting porously as they battled each other. 

"So, what are we eating for lunch today?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know."

"Anything is good."

"All right. I'll think of something to make."

"Good at least I don't have to think about it."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'm going to go ask Kakyo and Subaru what they want to eat." replied Ranma and then walked away.

"Do you have a secret move?" asked Seishiro.

"No, but I can create a new move if I have to. What about you?" commented- Yuto.

"Me? No, I know all my schools techniques, but I have been thinking of a new way you create a technique."

"Oh, yeah. How?"

"By the use of ki."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can channel it through the sword and release a strike of ki."

"Ranma said he was working on something similar two weeks ago."

"That's were I got the idea from."

"Do you how to channel your ki?"

"Yes, I do. My father taught me when I was younger. How about you?"

"So, do I. I was also taught how by my father."

"It could come in handy in the future."

"True."

* * *

Seiyama sat in a room with the others around him. Akari by his side. The others eleven sat around a table. The others were waiting for Seiyama to say something about there attack on Ranma Himura. 

"Sir, when will we attack?" asked Koiai who broke the silence.

"Well attack when the time is right."

"But, sir the time to attack is now!" yelled Indara and slamming his hand on the table.

"We don't know where he's at!" screamed back Kujira.

"I agree with Indara. We should find him and kill him." replied Santara.

"What happens if he's stronger then you?" asked Seiyama.

"He is not." commented Santara.

"Yes, according to Meldars Report to the Fuhrer. His written and verbal report said he wasn't that strong. We should be able to take him one on one by the report." replied Shindara.

"Yes, but the report could be wrong. Like how bad Seiyama came back. The injuries he had then the report must be wrong. We should proceed with caution." warned Bikara.

"I agree we should tread lightly. Very lightly." stated Isa.

"I have Ajira watching the school in case he heads back there." commented Seiyama.

"Is that right, sir?" asked Juzo.

"Yes, it is. Ajira is a good at spying on people."

"How long has he been there?" asked Shiro.

"He'd been there for two days. He had to set up a camera at various locations on the campus. He reports in every six hours."

"That's good, sir. It's almost lunch what are we going to eat?" asked Akari.

"why don't we order a couple of pizza's from one of the local restaurants in the area." he replied.

* * *

Ranma sat in front of the fire. He was stirring as it cooked. He then lounged as the other's trained in was his turn to cook anyway. Tomorrow would be Kakyo's turn to cook breakfast anyway. 

He pulled out his carton of cigarettes. He pulled one out and took his zippo-lighter out and lit it. He took a puff as he inhaled the smoke, before blowing it out.

"Man this is good. He muttered to himself about the cigarette.

To Be continued….In **_Chapter 19: Dance of Illusions._**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I finished another chapter of the story. The chapter name 'Arcadia' is a region in Greece. It is also derived from 'Arkades' which means 'People of the bear.' Well read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	20. Dance of Illusions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 19**

**Dance of Illusions**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

**_Arc Two: Demon Children_**

* * *

The others started to come back to the campsite as lunch drew near. Ranma was still cooking the food. He turned and saw that the others were coming his way. 

"Guy's you all come at the same time."

"Well is the food cooked, then?" asked Kakyo.

"Yeah, I just about finished."

"So, is it going to be good?" asked Seishiro.

"Yes, it is good very good."

"Good, I can't wait to eat it." commented Yuto.

"Me, too."

"well serve yourself and dig in." replied Ranma.

They served themselves and ate the meal. They sat there and ate for an hour before going back to there training. Ranma stayed behind to clean the dishes before he joined Seishiro and Yuto.

* * *

Kakyo and Subaru walked into the woods. They had headed back to there previous spot. They continued to walk in a quite compellations before Subaru asked. 

"So, how long have you know Ranma?"

"I have know Ranma for about a couple of months."

"That's not a long time. To put your life on the line for someone else."

"What about you? Why did you want to join Ranma's crew?"

"I wanted to learn how to fight from a true legend. Ranma is sort of urban legend in my Junior High. The story of his time in Nermia is well known. Even his final battle with a god named Saffron, before he disappeared. People thought he was just a legend. I just knew I had to find him and get train by him."

"I had known he was a famous martial artiest, but I didn't know he was a legend like that."

"Yeah, kids praise his status as a fighter. He could do anything."

"True."

* * *

Ranma sat by himself in a tree and was thinking of the final move. He was having some doubts that he could pull off the move again. He was trying not to let it worry him and should think positive. 

"I shouldn't let myself be field with all these doubts of my own ability." he said to himself. "I should trust in my ability."

"Ranma why are you talking to yourself?" asked Yuto.

"Sorry, didn't know anybody was there."

"Yeah, me and Seishiro were walking by going back to where we were training."

"I see, I'll maybe join you later."

"All right well see you later."

"See you, Ranma."

"Later guys." he replied and leaned against the tree and wondered what Ami was doing.

* * *

Ami sat with her friends under a tree as they ate lunch. She was reading a book while she nibbled with her food. 

"Tell us more about your boyfriend?" asked Makoto.

"Besides being a college student?"

"Yeah, like what's he majoring in?"

"Well he's majoring in Literature with a minor in Teaching."

"So, he's going to be a teacher?" asked Usagi.

"Yes, that's what he want anyway."

"We know he's on a trip, but is he smart?" asked Makoto.

"Yes, he is."

"I can't wait to meet this guy your going out with."

"Well I can't wait to introduce him to you."

"I hope he doesn't dump you constantly like Mamoru does to Usagi."

"He doesn't." replied Usagi.

"No, he wouldn't. He loves me very dearly. I doubt he will break up with me for no reason."

"I hope not."

* * *

Ranma had jumped down from the tree and headed to where Subaru and Kakyo were training. It was the time of the year that it started to get hot. And the night were also going to be hot. It was a perfect time to head to the beach. 

'Maybe I should ask the guys about it.' he thought.

"Ranma what are you doing here?" asked Subaru.

"What? Oh, I came to see how your training is going."

"His is going good. So, are you finish yours?"

"Yeah, I finished but I'm still preparing for a tough fight."

"I hope it's not that tough."

"It will."

"So, Ranma can't to get back to Ami?"

"Who's Ami?" asked Subaru.

"Yes, I can't wait to get back to her."

"Who's Ami?" repeated Subaru.

"Ami is Ranma's girlfriend."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Yes. We have been going out for a couple of months now."

"Cognates, Ranma."

"Thanks."

* * *

Seishiro and Yuto were training together trying to be able to harness there ki in a different way. They need to channel it through there swords with out it destroying the sword metallic properties. But right now they were sitting and thinking of there swords and ki. 

"Have you got anything?" asked Yuto.

"No, I didn't. You?"

"I won't be asking if I didn't."

"Good point."

"So, do we go ask Ranma."

"No, let's figure this out by ourselves. I don't think we should burden Ranma with our problems."

"Well get it tomorrow."

"We do need more time on this problem."

"That sound like a good idea."

"It does maybe by sleeping on it an idea might come to mind."

"Then let's go back."

"Alright."

* * *

Ranma and the others sat on the train back to Tokyo. It was Sunday morning on there final day of training. Some of them couldn't wait to get back home and take a hot bath. 

The train was three hours from Tokyo. Ranma was thinking of that he need to take a bath, a clean shave, and some nice cloths for tonight. He didn't know what the others were going to do when all of them get home. His mind was on Ami on there date tonight.

Ranma had just decided to sleep for the next three hours. He closed his eyes again and drifted to sleep as the others talked.

* * *

Ranma woke up with a jolt as the train pulled into the station. He soon stood up and stretched the kinks out of his body. He saw that the others had got there bags and were waiting for him. He grabbed his bag and his concealed sword and walked to the door. The others soon fallowed him. 

"It's good to be back in Tokyo, huh?" asked Yuto.

"We were only gone for maybe four days."

"That's not the point."

"Could your point be that it is an exciding city."

"That's it!"

"That's good. Well I'm sorry to split guys, but I have other plans." replied Ranma as they got out the train station and on the street. He then ran off.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know."

"He probably made other plans to do something else."

* * *

He had headed back to his apartment to take a bath, shave, and change his cloths. He was now heading to Ami's house. He wore a black blazer with a black dress shirt without a tie and black pants with black dress shoes. Over the suit he had on a black trench coat. He was about to knock when the door opened. 

Ami opened the door to Ranma and she had on a blouse with a marine blue skirt. She also had on a pair of brown slip on dress shoes. She smiled at him and he rubbed the back of he neck a little embarrassed.

"Ami are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm, but first I would like to stop by my friends house."

"Sure we can do that."

"Thank you, Ranma." she replied and grabbed his hand.

"So, then shall we go?"

"Yes." she replied and walked out and closed the door.

The walked away from the house. Then down the street.

* * *

Ranma and Ami walked down the street and stopped in front of some steps. They lead up to a shrine. Ranma looked up the stairs. They proceeded to walk up the stairs and talked. 

"This is the place?"

"It is?"

"Yes, and my friends really want to meet you."

"If you say, so Ami."

"I do you will like them too. I'm sure of it."

"I guess I'm worried for nothing. You know we can only stay for a little while."

"I know."

The reached the top of the stairs and Ami's friends were waiting for her. Ranma and Ami saw them and walked to them.

"This is your boyfriend Ami?" asked Minako.

"Yes, this is Ranma."

"He quite a catch." replied Makoto.

"Thank you. I took after my mothers side of the family."

"We saw you exit a train station a month or so ago." stated Rei.

"That's true I forget that." commented Usagi.

"You forget the smallest details."

Ranma leaned over and whispered into Ami's ear. "These are your friends?"

"Yes They are."

* * *

Ranma and Ami sat in the audience and listen to the Orceastra play. In the auditoram it was simi-dark. Ami sat to Ranma's left and she was holding his left hand.Soon the music stopped and announcer came on to say it was an intromission. 

"So, what should we do during the intromission?"

"I don't know maybe we could just sit here, and talk till it begins again."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I have a better one." sad a voice out of nowhere.

Ranma turned to where the voice came from. As a sword came down on them. Ranma quickly grabbed Ami and ran across the top of the seats. His eyes caught movement of the person that attack. He was chasing them parallel to him on top of the seat.

The man had on an ash gray dress shirt and black pants with brown dress shoes. He had white hair and blue eyes. He held his sword in his left hand with the sheath on his right side in his belt.

Ranma hit the last seat and pushed off before he jumped onto the stage. The other man fallowed him. Ranma put Ami down on the stage and took off his coat. He then pulled out his sword from his coat, and put the sheath into his belt.

"Who are you?" asked Ranma.

"I'm Ajira Kumo Maboroshi one of the Demon Children!!"

"Are you now?"

"Yes, And I Ajira Kumo Maboroshi the Spider Illusions is here to challenge you!!"

"You challenge me? And if I say no?"

"You can't say no."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's a challenge on your family's honor."

"I can't turn down something tries to stain my family honor. So, I Ranma Himura accept your challenge."

Ranma got into his stance and so did Ajira. He held his sword above his head with both hands. Ranma's hand hovered above the hilt of his sword. Ami stood off to the side with Ranma's trench coat and blazer in her hands.

"So, are you going to make the first move?" asked Ranma.

"I think you should."

"You're the one who issued the challenge."

"Fine."

Ajira took off at Ranma at full speed.

To Be continued….In **_Chapter 20: Calchas._**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I finished another chapter of the story. It finally going to start. The final chapters of this story's Arc begun. I have a surprise at the end of this arc. So read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	21. Calchas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi-Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 20**

**Calchas

* * *

**

By: Kazuma20

* * *

**Arc Two:** Demon Children

* * *

Ajira took off at Ranma at full speed and pulled back his sword then swung. Ranma drew his sword and in one fast move blocked the attack. Ajira jumped back a few feet. He held his sword in a ready position. He then charged at Ranma again, but this time held his sword low and closed to his body. Ranma was ready for anything, but this was unexpected. 

"You are faster then I had expected. But that won't save you from the Kumo Maboroshi-Ryu." he screamed out, "Kumo Maboroshi-Ryu! Genso no Buto!!"

He split off into six copies of himself. They all launched themselves at the same time towards Ranma. Ranma was a little surprised at this attack. He had only seen this attack one time in his life. He shook off his shock.

Then all six images reached him and struck. Ranma blocked every sword strike directed at him. They all slide back from where he stood. Ajira then created more illusions of himself. He then proceeded to attacked Ranma again.

Then again all attacked him. And as before blocked the sword strikes. They did not stop and just kept on attacking him over and over again. The 'real' Ajira appeared behind Ranma and struck him on the back which cut through his shit and struck flesh and blood flow from the wound. Ranma kept on blocking the attacks as he was cut on the back.

Ranma struck all the illusions dispelling each one at a time. When they all disappeared there was only one Ajira standing alone on the stage. The 'real' Ajira stood alone with Ranma they stared at each other.

"To tell the truth I wasn't expecting something like that."

"Well you should have expected something from my school."

"Well I only say that attack used one other time."

"By who?"

"That is none of your business."

"It doesn't matter. I will find out before you die at my blade."

"Then bring it on."

* * *

Yuto, Seishiro, Kakyo, and Subaru were eating an early dinner. They were at an inexpensive Chinese Restaurant. They knew they were not getting Ranma to join them. Since he was with his fiancée' and that he'll probably be eating dinner with her.

"So, do you guys thin Ranma will be okay?" asked Subaru.

"Of course, they wouldn't attack tonight."

"They aren't idiots."

"Yes, but one could be impatient and try to attack Ranma." stated Kakyo before eating the rice.

After that statement they all stopped eating. They looked around at each other. Then they all started to shovel food in there mouth.

"Shit…we…should…not…have…left…Ranma…and should…have…stayed…by his…side…hidden." replied Kakyo in-between bites.

Seishiro put his plate down and replied, "I knew I didn't realize till the statement by Kakyo."

"How stupid are we?"

"It wasn't a bright move."

"If everybody is finish eating let's go."

All four of them dropped some money on the table as they got up and left with a tip. They all ran out of the restaurant to where Ranma's ki signature was at. They exited the restaurant and took off on the roof.

* * *

Ajira soon disappeared from in front of Ranma. Who brought up his sword to block the attack. He blocked another attack and then another, before he blocked three more. Ranma took his chance to attack when he appeared again.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu! Soryusen!!"

Ranma had sheathed his sword before Ajira reached him. When he got closer to Ranma, he drew his sword. Ajira saw the moved and stopped to jump back. The tip of Ranma's blade almost touched the nose. Ranma's right foot was forward with his left stretched behind him.

"You idiot you left yourself open to attack!"

Then before Ajira knew it, Ranma's sheath hit him in the ribs creaking a few in the process. The sword was behind Ranma's back with the sheath in his left hand. Ajira fell and rolled away from him in a crouching position.

"Using the sword and the sheath to attack. You must have creaked some of my ribs." he replied and winched as he stood up.

"I knew what I was doing when I used that attack."

"Then you should watch out for my move."

He disappeared from view very fast leaving an after image from were he stood. Ranma jumped to the side to avoid Ajira's downward strike. Ajira was in a crouching motion and his sword made an indention in the stage.

"You like that skill? It was a move that I added to the Kumo Maboroshi-Ryu myself?"

"Yeah, what do you call it?"

"It's called the Blitzschritt."

They attacked each other and sword struck each other with lightning fast movements. They clang to each other as they hit. As there swords hit one last time small sparks flow off. There ki energy surrounded each of them and they both hit each other and destroyed where they stood at on the stage.

"Why do you still resist us and just stay out of our way?"

"I don't know. I'll stand in anybody's way that is evil. And there ambition is World Domination."

"It is only inevitable that we will win. We are many and you are few."

"We'll it's usually the few that overcome all odds."

* * *

Kakyo was in the lead jumping from building to building. The four were fallowing him. They were ready to fight with Ranma. They were still a few minutes away from his position. The people tat saw them on the ground were awe-struck at this sight.

"So, do you think it's just one or all of them?" asked Seishiro.

"I wouldn't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there."

"Let's hope Ranma's okay whoever he's fighting." commented Yuto.

"How much longer till we get there?" asked Subaru.

"I don't know maybe a few minutes till we reach Ranma."

"All I know is it would have been slower if we stuck to the streets." commented Seishiro.

* * *

Ranma and Ajira were still pushing at each other. Ranma's ki was blue and Ajira's was white. There ki was pushing against each other. But Ranma's ki was winning the battle of the two.

"Ranma how about you say we finish this.?" asked Ajira.

"Sure let's finish this fight."

They pushed away from each other and slide on the wooden stage. There ki energy was still released around each of them. Ajira held his sword above his head. Ranma's left hand on his sheath, and turned it a little and put his thumb on the tsuba. Nothing was said for a while.

"You sheath your sword at this stage of the fight, are you serious?"

"I'm always serious."

Ajira took off at Ranma at full speed even using the Blitzschritt. Ranma ran at him leading off with his left foot. They ran at each other about to meet in the middle of the stage.

* * *

The others patrons of the orchestra were waiting for it to start again. An older gentleman was smoking a cigertte with a group of them chattering with each other. They were talking about the Tokyo Stock Market.

"What do you think about Sony's stock?" one asked.

"It looks to be doing good. But I'm more worried about Toshiba's stock"

"The Panasonic stock I just bought three weeks ago made me a nice profit."

All of a sudden four young men entered the waiting room. They were heading to the auditorium. One had on traditional ninja cloths with a trench coat over, one to the left had a red kimono and a white hakama. Another wore blue pants, a blue blazer, and a black t-shirt. The last one was younger then the others with a gray t-shirt, with a jacket with the character for 'Aku' and black pants. Two were carrying katana's, one carried what looked like a nodachi, and one with none at all.

"So, Ranma's through these doors?" asked Subaru.

"Yes, he is."

"Then lets go through the door." replied Yuto.

Kakyo walked to the double door and pulled on it. The door was locked from the inside. He unsheathed both of his kodachi's and stood before the door.

"Oniwabanshu-Style! Dual Kodachi! Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!!"

He turned both kodachi's upside down and they blurred as he moved his arms. The last one hit and the door was still standing with six scratches. Each from one of Kakyo's strikes. Seishiro drew his katana with his right hand.

"Let me try."

Kakyo got out of the way. Seishiro moved the sword to his left hand. He then got into stance legs spread apart, and crouched down right foot in lead position, firmly on the ground. His left was in the back and standing on the balls of his feet. His right arm was extended above the blade, and his left was bent with his hand holding the hilt. The blade was in a flat position. He pushed off the balls of his left foot and trusted the sword.

"Gatotsu! Isshiki!!"

His sword hit the door and blow them off of there hinges. The door flew and hit the ground. Seishiro stood up and placed the sword in his right hand and then sheathed his sword.

"There we are guys."

"Yeah, good." replied Yuto.

"Now let's go."

"Ranma's is probably waiting for us."

They ran through the door. The ran down the aisle and stopped halfway to the stage. They say Ranma run to meet Ajira in the middle of the stage.

* * *

"Kumo Maboroshi-Ryu! Final Attack! Kisei Genso Sen!!"

Ajira went into a frenzy of quick attacks. He had hit Ranma twice both in the neck. Ranma then quick stepped with his left foot and unsheathed his sword.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu! Final Attack! Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!!"

He hit Ajira with the attack. Ajira flew in the air and behind him. Ranma was in a crouching position. His left foot bent and where it was planted had cracked the wood on the stage in a spider web pattern, and his right extended behind him on the ball of his foot. He right arm was pointed up and so was his sword.

Ajira's clothes were destroyed by the attack. He had let go of his sword. He hit the ground behind him, creaking it on impact. His sword struck the ground next to him on an angle. Ranma sheathed his sword again and turned to face Ajira who was sprawled out on the ground.

"So, it's a paper's thickness between life and death. I guess making it…One thick piece of paper." stated Ranma as the blood from his neck leaked down.

Ami already started to move to him. He saw the others coming his way. They walked on the stage and to Ranma. Ami now stood by Ranma with his coat still in her hands. They stopped a few feet away.

"So, that was the secret technique you were training for?" asked Kakyo.

"Yeah, that was it."

"That was a destructive attack." replied Subaru.

"It's worth of an secret technique."

"That was nice." commented Yuto.

They heard a cough behind them coming from Ajira. He had blood coming from his mouth. He replied, "So, it seem that you won the fight Himura."

"So, tell me what are the Demon Children and this Fuhrer of yours?" asked Ranma

"All right, listen carefully. The Demon Children are made up of thirteen members including me and the leader. Our Fuhrer is a man named Enishi Nikko. According to the rumors I heard he reports a man called Akaira Mori known as 'The Crimson King' he is suppose to be an immortal person."

"Thank you, for the information."

"Don't make me vomit. I gave you the information of my own free will."

"Got it?" Ranma asked the others.

"Yeah, we got it."

"I think this information in invaluable."

"Come on, guys let's go."

"All right."

Ranma grabbed Ami and ran off with the others fallowing him. He ran down aisle and out the broken door. They surprised a few of the patrons and ran out the door. They then took to the roof and started to head for Ami's house. Bouncing rooftop to roof top.

"Ranma I'm glad you are okay." sighed Ami in his arm. He smiled down at her.

To Be continued….In **_Chapter 21: Amphiaraus._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I finally finished another chapter of the story. Well sorry it took so long to write it I need to take a break for a couple of weeks. Also, I been working on Behind these Eyes.Sorry it took so long I had trouble with Fanfiction. So, read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	22. Amphiaraus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi-Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 21**

**Amphiaraus

* * *

**

By: Kazuma20

* * *

**Arc Two:** Demon Children

* * *

Ajira started to pull himself up and sat up. He stood up and his sword was by his feet. His breathing was a little heavily. He reached shakily for his sword and grabbed the hilt with his left hand. His right hand was holding his chest because of his broken ribs and blood dripped from his face. He heard foot steeps coming his way. He looked up and sheathed his sword. The foot steeps stopped and he looked up, he was surprise at who it was. 

"Kujira what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. Only to find you bloodied and beaten by someone. So, who was it?" she asked.

"I had fought Ranma Himura."

"So, tell how strong is he?"

"He is very strong. His skill is great, for greater then mines, but the leader can beat him. The boss is stronger I have faith that he'll win."

"Good. So, come on let me get you some medical attention."

She took his arm and slung it over her shoulder. She then disappeared with him. She then appeared again with him in front of a hospital. He pulled his sword out from his belt and handed to her. He pushed away from her and walked into the hospital.

* * *

Ranma and the others land in front of Ami house. He then put here down on the ground. She stood and smoothed out her dress, and looked at Ranma and bowed a little. 

"Tonight was interesting."

"That it was."

"Will you be by tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll come by and see you tomorrow."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow." she commented and walked to her house.

After she was inside they stayed were they stood. They then turned to each other as nothing was said to one another. They all knew what was coming soon. That the Demon Children were going to attack soon.

"I'm going back to the Dorm. I need sleep."

"Yeah, me too. We can talk about this tomorrow." replied Yuto.

"I have school tomorrow, so I need my sleep. But I maybe should just fake sick to stay home." stated Subaru.

"Alright, let's meet tomorrow after breakfast in the park."

"Sure." they all replied and then they all took off.

Ranma turned to see that Kakyo was still there. Like he was waiting for Ranma to say something. Ranma put his hands in his pocket and stared at each other. He got tired of waiting and said something.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Ranma.

"Let's go somewhere were we ca talk in private."

"Sure."

They walked away and headed for a restaurant. They walked away in silence not saying anything to each other and just walked.

* * *

They sat in the Crown Game Center drinking some Earl Grey Tea. They sat on stools next to the counter. Ranma's coat was on an empty stool. They sipped there tea in silence. They just drunk there tea in peace. Ranma placed his tea cup on it's saucer before talking. 

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know. Do you think the information that the guy gave us was reliable?"

"Don't know, but it's the only lead we have to go on."

"I know that, but he gave me a bad vibe. I just don't trust him."

"That's true."

"I also heard that we don't have class tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I really don't know."

"So, do you think they will attack tomorrow?"

"I don't know. But if they attack tomorrow it gets us away from school."

"That I like."

Ranma picked up his tea cup and took a sip. He just looked straight ahead thinking. He placed the cup down and then looked to Kakyo. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"But all that aside. It is more then likely at least a small group of them will attack tomorrow. We will just have to wait and see."

"So, will we tell the others of what we talked about?"

"Yeah, we'll tell them when we meet at the park. Well tell them what we talked about and get there opinion on the matter."

* * *

Ami's friends sat in a booth at the Crown Game Center. The topic of conversation was Ami's boyfriend and who he really was. They thought that he was an enemy trying to get close to them. It wasn't that hard to imagine. 

"I don't think he's a bad guy." replied Usagi.

"Well you could never know."

"There was also the fact that he was nice if abit quite."

"That's just for us to lower our guard into a since of security."

"Why don't we ask him."

"How we going to ask him he's not here." stated Rei.

"Yes, he is. He's sitting behind us with another guy."

"Okay then let's go ask him." replied Rei as she turned around to look.

"Alright."

They all got up and walked to where Ranma and his friend sat. They were still talking to each other. They reached him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned the stool around to face them. The guy next to him did the same.

"Where's Ami?"

"Huh, oh! We ran into some trouble on our date. So, I brought her home."

"Are you a bad person?" asked Rei suddenly.

"No, I'm not, why?"

"We were wondering."

"Okay."

"Who is your friend?" asked Makoto.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce you yet. This is Kakyo Shinomori."

Kakyo smiled and waved at them with his left hand. He still had his tea cup in his hands. He took a sip of his tea then placed the cup on his saucer that was on the counter. He then looked at Ranma and raised his eyebrow at him.

"You didn't tell me you knew beautiful girls, Ranma?"

"I really don't know them that much Kakyo. I just meet them today."

"Then who are they?"

"We are friends of Ami." replied Usagi.

"So, you are friend of Ranma's fiancée. Wow."

"I thought you two were boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Makoto pointing at Ranma.

"Yes, she's my fiancée. But that's for another time." he commented trying to avoid the subject at all possible.

Kakyo put his arms around Ranma's shoulders. He then pulled him closer to whispered in his ear. They turned the stool around so there back was to the girls. Then they started to talk to each other.

"Ranma think you can do me a favor?"

"Like what?"

"Can you please get me a date?"

"Why do you need me that for?"

"I just need your help. So, will you please help me?"

"How about no. Good enough answer."

"Come on Ranma as a friend."

"The answers still no."

"Please? I'm fallowing you into battle and what could our untimely deaths." he commented a little louder then he intended.

"Fine, I'll help you."

"Thank you, boss."

* * *

The girls watched both of them. They both had each others hand around the others shoulder whispering to each other. The started to wonder what they said to each other. One was asking for something. 

"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Usagi.

"I don't know."

"It could be anything."

"Are they gay?" asked Minako.

"No, way."

"Not a chance. Ami's boyfriend is to affectionate with her to be gay."

"Yeah, Ranma and Ami are in love with each other. And why would you ask that Minako?"

"I was a thought."

Ranma spun the stool around to face the girls. He rubbed his forehead with his left hand and sighed. He used his right arm to point to Kakyo. He then sighed again before he started to talk.

"Kakyo here wants to know if any of you are single?" asked Ranma.

"Don't say it like that." he muttered.

Kakyo looked the girls over. Two were blondes with blues eyes. One was a leggy brunette with green eyes. The last one had black hair and violet eyes. He stopped and looked her over again and liked what he saw of her.

"Would you like to go out?" he asked Rei suddenly.

"Um…I guess." she hesitantly replied

"Alright then come on. I'll take you to the movies." he replied as he stood up and grabbed his coat then put it on.

"Okay., be girls." she said too the others.

Both Kakyo and Rei walked out of the Crown Game Center. Ranma turned back to the girls and sighed. He started to mutter something under his breath. Soon a plate of food was placed behind him. He turned around to face Motoki.

"Here's your order."

"Thank you, my good man."

The plate in front of him had a hamburger with French Fries. Ranma was about to pick up the hamburger when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to face the girls again.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why not come sit with us. So, we can get to know you as Ami's fiancée."

"Sure." he replied and grabbed his plate of food and his coat.

He fallowed them to a boot table. He put down his coat and then the plate. He went back to get his cup of tea. He came back with it and placed it next to his food. He sat down and picked up his hamburger then took a bite.

He chewed his food and swallowed before asking, "What do you'll want to know?"

"Um…Okay where are you from?" asked Makoto.

"I'm from here, but I graduated high school in Nagoya."

"So, why do you leave Tokyo?"

"That is something I don't want to talk about. Or even remember."

"Sorry if we brought up bad memories."

He waved it off. He lied, "It's okay. It's not all that bad."

"Ami said you were a college student. Where do you go?"

"Hosei University."

"Is it prestigious?"

"Yes, it's one of the six are prominent universities that are located in the city and prefecture of Tokyo. The group of universities is sometimes compared with the Ivy League. The one I go to though famous, is considered somewhat less prestigious mainly due to differences in admissions."

"Your pretty smart."

"I guess."

* * *

The door to the Crown Game Center opened automatically and a young man walked in. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and camouflage cargo pants with black combat boots. He saw Ranma and looked a lot more different from the last time he saw him two years ago. He hair had grown out from a pig-tail to a ponytail. He looked to have grown taller and filled out more. He proceeded to walk to him. 

"Hey, Ranma Saotome!!" he yelled out.

Ranma looked up to see who called his former name. He saw who it was that called his name. He was a little older then the last time he saw him. But he was still the same.

"Hello, Ryu Kumon. Also, it's not Saotome, it's Himura."

He stood up with his sword in his hand that was hidden in a cloth. He started to walk to him. He untied the cord and pulled the cloth down a little, reviling the hilt of his sword. He got into stance and let his hand hover above the hilt.

"I didn't come for a fight. Okay…Himura."

"Then what are you doing here"

"Always one to start one to start a fight. Eh, Ranma?" he replied laughing a little. "I came to invite you to my wedding."

"You are getting married?"

"Yeah, I am. And I want you to be my best man."

"To who?" he asked. The said, "I gladly be your best man."

"You know her. Ryoga's old girlfriend or fiancée. I can't remember that detail. Akari Unryu."

"Ohh, lucky you."

"Yeah, all I had to do was beat her pet sumo pig. Funny, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

He quickly covered up his sword again. Ryu then handed Ranma the invitation. He took it and put it in to his pocket. They shake hand with each other and the Ranma went back to get his coat. Ryu had caught sight of Ranma's cross shape scar on his cheek.

"When did that happen?" asked Ryu pointing to Ranma's cheek.

"This," he replied rubbing his cheek after putting on his jacket.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about."

"It happen a couple of months ago, by Ryoga."

"Sorry, dude."

"It's okay." he replied walking to the counter where Motoki was at.

"There's something else I wanted to ask Ranma."

"and that is?"

"I want you to teach me the sister school to the Yama-Senken."

"You mean Umi-Senken?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Meet me here in a week."

"Sure." replied Ryu before walking away.

Ranma watched Ryu as he walked away from him. He counted odd a couple of bills for the food and drinks. He handed it to Motoki. He then turned back to the girls and smiled.

"See you later, girls."

"Bye." they said.

Ranma walked out of the place and walked down the street and was heading back to his apartment. A couple of building away standing on a roof was a woman. That was Kujira Gekko Kimura. She stood about five feet seven inches tall. Shad long blue hair and teal eyes that was shaped by a beautiful face. She had on a red v-neck t-shirt that hugged closely to her chest and flat stomach. She also had on gray pants and a pair of black high heels.

"Soon Ranma Himura. You will get yours for what you did to my boyfriend Ajira Kumo Maboroshi." she muttered.

To Be Continued…In _**Chapter 22: Charybdis**_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I finally finished another chapter of the story. It's coming close to the final climax of this arc which have 14 chapters left. Before I begin the next arc. There will be a surprise I think readers will not expect at the end of the arc. I have it all ready planed out in my head. So, Read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	23. Charybdis

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi-Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 22**

**Charybdis**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

**Arc Two:** Demon Children

* * *

Kujira arrived back were they stayed at an hour before she found Ranma. She opened the front door and walked in and then closed it behind her. She walked to Seiyama's office down the hall, Then stopped in front of it. She then knocked on the door. 

"Come in."

She opened the door and stepped into the room, then closed the door behind her. She stood there waiting for Seiyama to acknowledge her presents. He turned the chair around, to face her and had his elbows on the desk with his hands fold in front of his face. He smiled at her and just looked ahead.

"Leader--"

He cut her off and replied, "I know that Ajira's been incapacitated, when he fought Ranma Himura."

"Sir, can I say something?"

"No, and don't interrupt me again. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Like I was going to saw was it was stupid of him to attack by himself."

"But, sir."

He also got Ranma to show us an unknown move of his. So, it wasn't a total lost."

"Sir, can you forgive him for disobeying your orders?"

"I will Kujira, but he will seriously be reprehend for his disobeying me."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, go Kujira I need to think."

"Yes, sir."

Kujira turned and left the room. She opened the door walked out and closed it behind her. She was going to go after Ranma herself for what happen to Ajira.

* * *

After she left Seiyamma leaned back into the chair. He turned to the window and looked out of it to watck the moon. Out of the shadow of the room Akari steeped out to Seiyama. She placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"What are you thinking bout honey?" she asked.

"I'm thinking of who I should send after them. A group of fve should d it. But wo do decide to send?"

"How about you send the weaker one's first?"

"That could work. Tired them out a litle for the stronger one's. Then we can take them out easily."

"Sounds to me like you got a plan already, but wat about Shiro Ikameshii?"

"He won't fight."

"Why won't he fight?"

"he's more of a doctor. I know he's strong, but do you want our doctor incapacitated."

"No, I would want him in good shape to assist the wonded. If there is any."

"Good gather everybody together for a late night confernce."

"Yes, dear."

She walked away to get everybody together. He stayed sitting there looking at nothing for a few minutes before he stood up. He left the room and came to the conference area of the office. Everybody was already sitting around the big table in ther individual chairs.

"I couldn't find Kujira." replied Akari.

"It's probably for the best."

"So, what are we doing here, sir?" asked Shiro.

"Alright, tomorrow morning we begin our attack on Ranma and his group!" he stated.

There was cheering around the room. He raised his hand for the cheers to die down. Soon the did before he continued to talk.

"But we will send a group of five to attack them first."

"So, which five will go first?" asked Shindara.

"The first group will be announce, so, please stand up when announce. Okay, Shindara Ikioi."

She stood up from her chair that was next to Santara. She was a very tall and lanky woman. She had on a hooded clock around her body. It obstructed view of her face or her clothes she wore.

"You will go after Subaru Sagara. Bikara Seito."

He stood up from his chair that was next to Basara. He was a medium height man that had a shaven head. He was dressed in a long orange-red dress shirt and brown pants with a green sash. On his feet were a pair of brown shoes.

"You will attack Kakyo Shinomori. Antera Uchiwa."

She stood up from her set next to Shatora. She was small in stature with long blonde hair that hung free. She had on a black leather coat with a white shirt and white pants and black boots.

"You will attack Yuto Myojin. Shatora Seiko."

He stood up from his chair that was next to two empty seats. He wore a black cheongsam with black kung-fu pants and slippers. He had long lime-green hair that was in a ponytail.

"You will attack Seishiro Saito. And finally you Makora Mibu."

He stood up from his chair that was next to two empty seats of Kujira and Ajira. He had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes that was wild. He wore a gray high school uniform with matching gray pants and brown shoes.

"You will attack there leader Ranma Himura. Do you five understand?"

"Yes, sir!" they replied.

"Good get you equipment ready to attack. And also get some sleep."

* * *

It had been almost fifty minutes since she left the office. She had easily found Ranma exiting an arcade and walked alone down the street .She watched him head down an unknown street passing through people as he headed home. She watched him walk through the park alone that was well lighted. 

"Soon Ranma Himura. You will get you deserve. Now that your alone that time will be now."

She the jumped down from the roof and ran after him. She had drew Ajira's sword and when she got close to him pulled the sword horizontal. She looked and he wasn't there anymore. He was standing a couple feet away with his hands crossed. His coat was lightly blowing in the wind.

He sighed and asked, "Why are you attacking me, miss?"

"It was because of you that Ajira is in the hospital and my be punish for not defecting you by our leader!!" She screamed.

She ran at him and swung left to right which missed him. She tried to attack again and missed again. Ranma had moved a different way of the swings.

"So, who was this guy to you anyway?"

"It is none of your business!"

"Was he a boyfriend or was he your fiancé?"

She swung one last time at Ranma and he grabbed the blade with his left hand. He held it in his hand, the blood leaking from his wound. He pulled the blade to the side and kneed her in the stomach. He also let go of the blade as he kneed her. She flew back and rolled on the ground a couple of times. Before stopping and kneeling on the ground, with the wind knocked out of her.

"Stop this now. Anger leads to hate and I don't think you want to walk that path."

"Shut up!" se screamed and stood up.

She rant him and swung the sword horizontal. He jumped over the strike and kicked her in the shoulder, then in the back. She hit the ground again lied on her stomach. Then tried to stand up, but was only on her hands and knees. A small line of blood came out the side of her mouth.

"So, will you give up, now?" he asked.

"For now, but I will try again to fight you."

"You can try all you want. Just don't get innocence people involve." he replied and walked away.

She watched him disappear down the dark street next to the park, before she was able to stand up. She walked sluggishly to the sheath and bent down to picked it up, then sheathed the sword. She turned back and walked away, heading for the hospital Ajira was at.

* * *

Ranma return to his apartment and stood outside toe door. He was digging through his pocket for his keys and pulled them out. He placed the key in his door and turned them unlocking the door. He walked in and took off his shoes before walking farther into the apartment. Closing the door and headed for his room. 

He entered his room and too of his trench coat and suit jacket. He unbutton his dress shirt as he headed for the bathroom and had a change of clothes in his hands. He undressed and threw his dirty clothes in the hamper and walked in to the bathroom.

Ranma got out of the bathroom and wore a light blue kimono and gray hakama, with light blue tabi. He walked through the living room to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a can drink, before he then closed the door. He walked through the living room again and headed for the balcony then sat on a wooden chair.

He sighed, "Man I need to rest."

He looked up at the half moon in the night's sky. He had a can of cold Dr. Pepper on the patio table. He put his feet on the railing when he heard the front door open and closing, then the sound of walking feet. He turn and saw that it was Kakyo, who came to the balcony.

"So, how was your date?" asked Ranma.

"It was good had to cut it short because we may be attack tomorrow."

"I'm going to drink my soda and go to bed."

"alright. I'm going to go take a bath and go to bed, too."

Kakyo left to go take a bath, leaving Ranma alone on the balcony. He just sat there drinking his soda, watching the night sky. He saw dark clouds pass in front of the moon obstructing it from view. He sighed and took his eyes off the moon and looked out at the city.

* * *

The five that were going to attack Ranma and the others sat together. All of there equipment ready for the fight. They were drinking brandy and whiskey among themselves. They were chatting over how they should attack, Ranma and his group 

"So, how do we attack?" asked Antera.

"We would do better to attack them separately." replied Bikara.

"No, I think a combine attack, would do use better."

"I agree with Bikara. We would be more successful then a combine attack."

"How about a combine attack then we split off to fight individually?" asked Shindara.

"That'll work." they all agreed.

They raised there glasses and hit them together, before drinking there drinks.

* * *

Kujira entered the hospital where she left Ajira at. She had asked thee nurse at the front desk what room Ajira was in. She thanked the nurse and went to the room. She entered the room and saw the doctor that was just about to leave. 

"So, how is he doctor?" she asked.

"He's fine and only needs to here for the night. Also, I'm Dr. Mizuno."

"Thank you Dr. Mizuno."

"I'll give you some time alone with him."

She left the room and closed the door behind her. Kujira walked to his bed and sat down on the chair next to his bed. She picking up his hand and sighed. She then kissed his knuckles.

"Was it wrong of me to seek revenge?"

She got know answer from the sleeping Ajira.

"Well tomorrow they will start there attack, on Ranma and his group. I will not participate in there attack. He's to strong for me."

She lad her head down next him on the bed. She mumbled, "I'll always be with you."

To Be Continued…In _**Chapter 23: Acadian**_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I finally finished another chapter of the story. The five next chapters are about the individual fights. So, Read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	24. Acadian

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi-Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 23**

**Acadian**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

**Arc Two:** Demon Children

* * *

It was the morning after and Ranma with the others had just finished eating to breakfast. They were know sitting together in the park away from prying eyes. They were discussion was if they were going to be attacked by the Demon Children today. 

"So, do you think they will attack today?" asked Seishiro.

"Ranma and I think so."

"If they attack today. Then when?" asked Yuto.

"I have know idea."

"Then we should be ready anytime?" asked Subaru.

"We should e ray at all times." commented Ranma.

"Yeah, they could probably attack now."

"So, your saying be very, very careful."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Fuck! I don't like looking over my shoulder."

"Neither do I."

* * *

The group didn't know that they were being watched by Shindara and four others. The one with the binoculars handed it to a young looking woman. She accepted them and then looked through before handing them off. The looked through before someone spoke up.

"So, should we attack now? While there guard is down?"

"Yes, Antera. It would be the perfect time."

"come let's go introduce ourselves."

Shindara jumped off of the building. He was soon fallowed by the other four. They landed on the ground and quickly ran across the road and sidewalk. No one saw them cross and position themselves on trees around Ranma and the others.

They nodded to each other before jumping down on them fallowing Shindara. Two of them drew there swords. One was spinning a hallow disk blade with the finger. One had two big iron balls with small staffs.

* * *

Ranma and the others jumped out of the way. Shindara and the others came down to were they previously stood. They each ran at there designated target. The trees of the park were hindering them.

"Everybody split up!" screamed Ranma.

Ranma lead Makora and fallowed him into the left side of the trees. They both soon disappeared from view. He hadn't drawn his sword yet and was trying to find and empty area. So, they could fight better.

* * *

Kakyo lead the muscle head fool to a less dense area of the forest. He came to a stop and turned around. The man know as Bikara had also stopped and was spinning one of them on his index finger. It was a chakram a metal ring that had sharp metal edges.

"You have nowhere else to run." he commented.

"I wasn't running. I'm ready to fight you when ever you are ready."

"Good I thought you were a coward."

Kakyo held up his sheath and put his right hand on the hilt. He then placed the other hand on the end of the sheath and drew both swords. Both sword came out and the sheath fell to the ground.

* * *

Subaru took to the trees and was jumping form branch to branch. He was fallowed by a guy with a cloak and wasn't holding any weapons. He stopped on a bigger branch and four branches away from him was the cloaked man. They looked at each other and Subaru couldn't see his opponents face.

"So, if we are going to fight, can I at least see your face?"

"It wouldn't be bad to show you my face Since you are going to die anyway."

He shacked his hands to move the cloak opened. He reached up to the hood and pulled it down slowly. When the hood was down around his neck it reviled his face. His face was beautiful with crimson eyes and long silk straight black hair. On the left side of his face was an upside down cross that crossed over the English word god.

"I thought you would have been ugly with that cloak covering your face."

"No, I'm quite good looking."

"I can see that."

* * *

Yuto stopped running and turned around to face his pursuer. He then drew his sword waiting for the girl to come an attack him. She came in smashing two trees with her weapon. She landed in front of him on one of the trees she broke.

"Your quite handsome. My friend."

"Uh…um…Thanks."

"It's to bad we have to meet like this. But que sera sera."

"I guess."

"Then let's get started handsome."

* * *

Seishiro stayed where he was at and stared down his opponent. He had drew his sword and was waiting for an attack. They stared at each other for about a couple minutes. Neither one had moved from there spot.

His opponent wore a black traditional Chinese shirt and black kung-fu pants. He also had on black slippers. He had long lime-green hair that was in a ponytail. He held a Dao in his left hand. He then moved first and pulled the sword back. His feet slid across the grassed ground. He swung the sword in a vertical motion.

The swords hit each other and they clanged together. Shotora pulled his sword back and threw and unexpected punch at Seishiro. It connected with his face and knocked him to the ground. He quickly stood up and placed his right thumb on his nostril and wiped some snot on his face.

"You are full of surprises."

"If you master only kenjutsu and not unarm combat. You will be at a disadvantage."

"You are right at that assestment. So, tell me what school of fighting do you practice?"

"I'm an master of Mei Hua Quan."

"Never heard of it."

"You are not very nogable of martial arts."

"I am, but not of your style."

Shotora glided on the ground and swung the Dao diagonally in a horizontal arc. Seishiro blocked the attack, and strikes again. He blocked Seishiro's attack with the back of his right hand. Some blood flew in the air from the wound. Shotora jumped back a ways from him.

"It seems that you drew first blood." replied Shotora holding up his bloody hand and then licked the blood off.

"I guess I did."

Seishiro leads of to attacked this time, doing a stabbing attack. His attack was blocked by his opponents sword and the pushed away from each other. The slid on the ground knocking up some grass. The stared at each other before attacking each other again.

Shotora had a smile on his face as they ran at each other. The swords hit each other and clang. They pushed away and swung the swords again at each other. They pushed at each other and strained against each other.

Shotora tried to kick Seishiro, but he moved out of the way. He was a couple feet away sword in his left hand, with his right hand above the blade between his thumb and index finger.

"Gatotsu! Isshiki!!"

He ran at Shotora and thrust the sword at him. Shotora moved to the side and jumped up in the air. His sword brought down the tree behind Shotora. He looked up and saw him in the air and kneeled down before thrusting his sword upward.

"Gatotsu! Sanshiki!!"

He had propelled himself in to the air, toward Shotora. When he reached him and thrusts threw his opponents defense and stabbed the left side. The sword then appeared out the back of Shotora sprouting blood from the front and back. A sliver of blood trailed down the blade. His left hand still extended and twisted the sword then pulled it out.

"Shit!" he muttered as blood flew from his mouth.

He then pulled the sword then from left to right going down vertically. Then he spun behind Shotora and kicked him behind the head to the ground. He hit the ground hard and rolled away from Seishiro who landed on the ground. The tip of the blade had blood on it that fell off to the ground.

"I wasn't expecting you to have a second move to your attack."

"You should not perceive anything in a fight. That will only lead you to a quick death."

"That's would be good advice to a novice fighter. But your thrust was--"

Seishiro interrupted, "the thrust was turned into a slash instantly. It was originally based on the Hirazuki developed by the tactical master of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshizo, there is no blind spot in my attack!"

Shotora just stood up and stared at Seishiro. He was holding his left side with his right hand with the blood leaking threw his fingers. The blood was staining his clothes. Seishiro cleaned the blood off and got back into the Gatotsu stance.

* * *

Upon the roof watching the fight threw a pair of binoculars was Basara. He sat on the roof and continued to watch. He then he saw Shotora get stabbed on his left side by Seishiro. Then he got kicked away to the ground. He whistled at the attack.

"Man he is stronger than I had expected him to be. I will need to up date our information on him that was wrong. But he is still not strong enough to fight me. There leader is a lot stronger then he let's by the power I detected."

He continued to watch them and they stopped fighting. They started to talk to each other. He saw Seishiro get back into a familiar stance ready to attack.

"What they are talking about? Well it doesn't matter what they say to each other."

* * *

Seishiro and Shotora ran at each other and swung the swords at each other. The swords hit each other and pushed themselves back. Then in a fast motion the swords hit each other again. The hit each other three more times before they slide away from each other. All of a sudden Seishiro' sleeve thorn to his elbow, then blood shot out of a opened wound on his right arm. The cut started at his wrist and went to his elbow.

"It seems you finally able to draw some blood from me." replied Seishiro with a smile.

"Yes, I was finally able to draw blood. And it seems like a good hit, too."

"Please, don't get too overconfident." he replied as the blood from his arm fell to the ground.

Seishiro kimono sleeve was cut and dangled from his elbow. The was a light breeze that blew by them. The sleeves of Seishiro's kimono blew in the wind. Shotora's shirt sleeve and hair blew in thee breeze.

"So, shall we finish this up?" asked Shotora.

"Yeah, I got friends who are probably worried about me."

"You shouldn't worry about your soon to be dead friends. They'll join you in the afterlife soon. So, you won't be lonely."

"Am I suppose to be scared by that? By your proclamation. Besides Ranma can take care of himself."

"But what about your other friends?"

"They can also take care of themselves. So, I have no need to worry about them either."

"It seems you have an answer for everything."

"I just need to worry about myself. You must be one of the weaker of the group."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me. Just my luck I got to fight a weak opponent. I wanted someone strong, but I just get the short end of the stick."

"That's it!!"

Shotora ran at Seishiro in a haze of anger. He reached Seishiro and was about to attack. He had pulled his sword up over his head and brought t down. As the sword came down on Seishiro get into a unknown stance.

Seishiro had also took off at him they ran at each other in a fast motion. He then skid to a stop and went into a crouching position and cocked his left arm back with his sword in hand.

"Gatotsu! Yonshiki!!"

He put his right leg in front bending it and braced himself with his left. He then thrust the sword with his left hand out at Shotora. Who jumped to the right side and the blade caught him. He caught him across the chest cutting his clothes and blood flew into the air. After the initial strike and the tip of the blade was enhanced with 'ki' energy and created a vacuum blade. Then the second strike hit after the sword cut the vacuum blade that trailed the sword hit. It knocked Shotora to the ground and made more blood fly into the air.

"W-what? What the hell was that move?" asked Shotora as the inside and outside of his body felt like it was on fire.

"That was a move I created myself just recently. I used the stance of an already existing move and adapted it to my purpose."

"Then why is my body on fire?"

"That is an after effect of the move. You'll hurt for a while. So, don't move."

"You are a lot stronger then I thought."

* * *

Basara stood up from where he sat on the edge of the building. There was a warm breeze in the late morning that blow his pure white hair. He had an indifferent smile on his face as he saw the end of the fight. 

"Well, well. To pull of a move like that after only a week of training proved that, I should not take him lightly, when I fight him." he replied licking his lips. "I should go introduce myself."

He disappeared from sight at were he stood. He was heading for Seishiro.

* * *

Seishiro turned around as the wind picked up through the trees. He saw a figure walk out of the shadows. When the figure walked into the light he saw that it was a man wearing and opened tucked in dress shirt and black under t-shirt. He had on olive cargo pants with a black belt, and black combat boots. He had short white hair and red eyes. On his back was a big claymore.

"Good. It seems you beat Shotora without taking to much damage."

"Well. I do what I can. So, who the hell are you?" asked Seishiro.

"I'm so sorry. Where are my manners that I didn't introduce myself." he said with a bow. "I'm Basara Tsukiyo. Charmed I'm sure."

"Well I'm Seishiro Saito. But you probably already know that."

"Yes, I do. I watched your fight with Shotora. So, you will not go help your friends. I'm sorry, but you have to deal with me."

"Well this should be fun, too."

To Be Continued…In _**Chapter 24: Zeno**_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I finally finished this chapter. Sorry it took so long. But I was also working on _**Contact Match **_and _**Behind These Eyes.**_ Also, the style I had the guy use took me a while to find it. Well read and review. Kazuma20 signing out.


	25. Zeno

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi-Ryu and other reference to Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Chapter 24**

**Zeno**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

**Arc Two:** Demon Children

* * *

Kakyo lead the muscle head fool to a less dense area of the forest. He came to a stop and turned around. The man know as Bikara had also stopped and was spinning one of them on his index finger. It was a chakram a metal ring that had sharp metal edges. 

"You have nowhere else to run." he commented.

"I wasn't running. I'm ready to fight you when ever you are ready."

"Good I thought you were a coward."

Kakyo held up his sheath and put his right hand on the hilt. He then placed the other hand on the end of the sheath and drew both swords. Both sword came out and the sheath fell to the ground.

"So, who are you?" asked Kakyo.

"I'm number three of the Demon Children Bikara Seito."

"And I'm--"

"Kakyo Shinomori I know who you are. Trained as a ninja and the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu."

"You know who I'm that's good."

"Let's go!"

Both Kakyo and Bikara ran at each other. Kakyo pulled both swords up and struck in a downward angle at Bikara. He blocked it with his chakram and pushed off. He spun the ring weapon on his index finger and punched at him. Kakyo moved out the way of the strike.

The ring blade cut threw his shirt and cuts his flesh. A small amount of blood escaped his wound. The looked at each other and Kakyo jumped back a little from Bikara. The blade came back and he caught it in his left hand.

"Rasen Nio-za Ryu!! Rasen Narasuhasen!!"

Bikara quickly caught the chakram between his index and middle finger. He threw it at him. Kakyo jumped to the left and it ht the tree bark. The ring blade went by zooming. It went passed him and it cut threw some trees, but it soon came back to Bikara.

"That was a little to close." mumbled Kakyo, soon a whooshing sound and had to jump out of the way again.

The chakram passed right where his head had been. It cut the top part of the tree in half. It snapped and slide where it was cut before crashing to the ground. Sunlight came through the missing area.

Kakyo stood up on the branch he'd jumped to. Bikara caught it between his two fingers in his right hand. He smiled him and chuckled to himself.

"My blades are especially made to come back to me if they are thrown at an opponent."

'That's true, but for a moment there was something else about his attack. I saw it when it came at me. I could sense it--ki energy. But that would be impossible to control a small wire ki that takes a lot of practice and to use it in a fight.'

Kakyo put his right arm in front with his left blade behind it. Throwing the lead kodachi n front. Then threw the other blade behind it propelling the first one faster.

"Kodachi Nito-Ryu! Onmyo-Hasshi!!"

Bikara brought his arms up to block the sword and knocked t away with his right arm. The kodachi got stuck in a tree. Then a second blade appeared a couple inches from his face. Bikara moved his head to the left and the blade past right by him. All of a sudden a small cut appeared on his face. Then a small trickle of blood went down his check.

He grabbed his face, with both hands and yelled out, "AAAAAAH! A…A cut upon my…my beautiful, strong face!" he then pulled off one of his chakram and looked at his face then started to cry yelling, "how could you?! My…My cultivated skin! I don't believe it!"

Kakyo quickly jumped to the tree and pulled one of his sword out. He held it in his hand and grabbed the other one. He jumped away to the ground. He looked up at Bikara from the ground.

"Is this really crying over a cut on his face? What a freak." he muttered to himself.

"What did you say to me?! Nobody calls me a freak! That is it!!"

He jumped up n the air and quickly threw out five of his chakram. The flew extremely fast at Kakyo. Bikara moved fast after he threw them. Kakyo just stood there as they were coming at him.

Rasen Nio-za Ryu!! Go Rasen Narasuhasen!!"

Kakyo quickly brought up his kodachi's and blocked the five chakrams. He quickly saw that Bikara coming at him fast. He pulled his left fast back about to strike Kakyo.

"Now. Time for your spanking, you bad little boy."

* * *

Kujira woke up the next morning as the light came into the hospital room. She had slowly opened her eyes and she felt a sort of chill. She shivered a little, before looking up at Ajira. His eyes were opened and was looking at her. She had looked back into his gray eyes. 

"So, your up dear?" she asked. "How do you feel?"

"I feel find honey. I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"For the first time in my life I can see everything clearly. Ever Since my fight with Himura-san I have been thinking. And I have come to a conclusion I want no part of the Demon Children anymore."

"What?! Ajira you can't be serious can you?" she yelled out.

"And you should get out, too. Before it gets you killed." He replied back ignoring her yelling.

"Why!! Why should we quit the Demon Children they have given us everything. They have given us a purpose in life! Without them we would have died a long time ago!!"

"Kujira!" he replied grabbing her shoulders. "Don't you get it the only future we have fallowing Ajira-dono and the Demon Children is our own death!"

"You can't be serious Akaira-dono wouldn't want our deaths!"

"Yes he would! Himura-san --there's something special about him. That he could lead us into something special. That is why when I get out of this hospital I will join him."

Kujira starred at him speechless. She was unable to say anything to him. Then she came to a decision if that is what Ajira was going to so was she.

* * *

Kakyo jumped out of the way and Bikara fist destroyed the tree branch. He feet stuck to the tree as he applied ki energy to his feet hanging upside down. He held both swords at his side. Bikara turned to Kakyo and smiled at him with lust. 

"You're not only a freak, but weird."

"Nice tricksies, boy. I love fashionable lads like you. Hee hee!"

Bikara soon appeared behind Kakyo. He pulled his right fist back and punched in a downward angle. Kakyo had turned to him and blocked the punch with his forearm of his let hand. They jumped from each other.

"Now this is fun! I been waiting so long."

"Really now?"

"Yes, there's more fun yet to come!"

"I'm ready."

They ran at each other the chakrams and kodachi's hit each other. Kakyo struck and was blocked by the chakram. Bikara did the same and was blocked by the kodachi's he then struck with the left and was blocked again.

Kakyo quickly pulled his foot up and kicked Bikara in the stomach. He quickly retaliated by pushing Kakyo's kodachi's aside and clothed line him. He slide across the ground and rolled onto his feet as is back hit a tree. He had screamed out as he hit the tree.

"Well…shall we continued this dance?"

He stood up and spit out some blood. He chuckled, "How can I refuse."

* * *

Santara stood on a tree a couple feet from the fight watching it. He had on orange pants with his sword on the left side, with a black t-shirt. He also had short red hair. In his right hand was a bottle of water and in his left hand was a Milky Way Bar. 

"So, this is the man that is the young leader of the Onwabanshu? As there Okashira he doesn't look all that powerful." he stated.

_**"Yes, well looks can be deceiving Santara." **_he replied to himself in a darker voice.

"That is true. But if he could defeat Bikara he'll be a worthy challenge."

_**"Yes, if he survives he'll be a worthy challenge. Will we be able to dispose of Bikara if he loses?"**_

"No."

_**"Why Not?!"**_

"Because I think Ajira and Kujira are going to betray us soon."

_**"Ajira is a wimp and hotheaded. I always wondered why did Seiyama-Sama ever let him join."**_

"I don't know Santara."

_**"But Kujira. I would love to have her in my bed."**_

"True."

_**"But I don't know what she sees in Ajira."**_

He continued to watch the fight as it continued to go on.

* * *

Kakyo ran at him and thrust the sword in his left hand out. It was blocked by Bikara's right arm. They pushed each other back. Kakyo brought both of his sword up to defend. 

Bikara put his let hand pointing down to the ground and was spun a chakram n his index finger. His right was above his head and was spinning another chakram in his index finger. Then threw both f them very fast at Kakyo.

"Rasen Nio-za Ryu!! Rasen Narasuhasen!!"

Kakyo quickly blocked the attack with his two swords. Bikara Came at him fast he pulled his right fist back and came down in a fast motion. Kakyo turned his head around in time. Bikara punch went threw the ground creating a small crater throwing dust in the air. Bikara started to back away to admire what he done.

"So, he didn't last long."

The dust started to clear up a little and there sat Kakyo. Both swords in each of his hands and his knee to his chest. He smiled at Bikara who just looked at him. He started to stand up.

"Bikara….As strong as you are, if you can never hit me. You can never win."

He reversed his swords and held them upside down. He had fully stood u from the ground and was getting ready to attack. They stared at each other for awhile. Sweet dripped down there face as the sun beats down on them.

"This is what it comes too. The final stand off."

"So, this is were it comes to the end of our fight."

The thunder crackled in the sky, the clouds started to darken. As the rain started to come down the thunder flashed in the sky. The rain hit the ground and started to drench them.

* * *

Santara stood in the tree getting soaked from the rain. A mad looked passed over his face, but was gone as quickly as it appeared. He leaned against the tree watching the fight to see who would come out the winner. 

_**"I hate the rain Santara."**_

"Well you should get use to it, because we'll have to fight in it."

_**"When will this match be over?"**_ He asked getting anxious.

"Soon, so just watch."

_**"Fine."**_

* * *

The stand off continued for a couple of more minutes. The rain kept pelting down on them. They just stood there getting soaked. Bikara was getting tired of all the waiting for Kakyo to attack. He couldn't stand it anymore and took off at him. 

"Now to show you my ougi of the Rasen Nio-za Ryu!!"

He continued to run at him and pulled ff all of the chakrams from his arms. He then threw them in the air. Each was connected to a small line of ki connected to them on each finger.

"Rasen Nio-za Ryu!! Ougi!! Juu Rasen Waotosen!!"

They all spun and headed for Kakyo. He blocked as many as he could, but two got threw and cut him. Blood came out of the wounds. Bikara pulled his right hand middle and index finger. At the same time pulled back his left hands index and pinky finger. Four of the blades came spinning back at Kakyo.

Kakyo jumped into the air and flipped over Bikara. He then moved his sword fast getting ready to attack.

"Kodachi Nito-Ryu!! Kaiten-Kenbu Rokuren!!"

Bikara turned around just as Kakyo struck him six times in fast succession. Bikara flew into a tree on the left and the four chakram headed at him. He ducked and rolled away from them. Two got stuck in a tree and two got stuck in the ground. Kakyo stood up breathing heavily.

* * *

Santara stood up from the tree he was leaning on when he saw them move. He had saw that Bikara stuck first and the outcome was different then he expected. He saw that Kakyo striking second still won the fight. 

_**"Should we go introduce ourselves brother?"**_

"Yes, lets introduce ourselves."

He jumped down making a splashing sound as he landed. He stood up and started to walk to Kakyo. He looked up at Santara was coming his way. He had stopped and ran a hand threw his red hair and brushed it back.

"Who are you?"

"We are Santara Kiba of the Demon Children."

_**"Yes, Santara Kiba."**_

"Okay??"

"And we'll be your next opponent!"

"Really?"

_**"Yes you Defeated Bikara."**_

"Then you must be a worthy opponent."

_**"It would be worth killing you."**_

"I hope this lives up to your expectations."

To Be Continued…In _**Chapter 25: Lost Paintings**_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I finally finished this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to finish it. I really have no excuse why it took me as long as it did. I hope you find it entertaining and I will try to finish the next chapter faster. Also the bold and italics with Santara is him talking to himself. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


End file.
